Living Inside Of Myself:The Vacation
by ERJTVFan
Summary: It's the most boring summer ever until Jimmy uncle invites him to stay for a two week vacation at his posh summer home in the famous star filled Hampton's. Jimmy invites Craig and before long a couple of other's tag along including some uninvited guest.
1. Cruel Summer

**_Note:_ This is the second part of the three part trilogy Living Inside Myself. If you haven't read the first story some stuff might not make sense but it's not necessary to read the first half. This story will also contain spoilers up till the season 4 finale Going Down The Road. If you haven't seen the whole season you might want to read something else and come back in a couple of months. Other then that Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Cruel Summer

Remember wash and wax all the cars not just the ones in the front. "Joey yelled to Craig.

"Don't worry I will." Craig answered. Craig had been washing cars at Joey's lot for two weeks now as part of his punishment and part time job after the stunt he pulled a two months ago. He never would have thought he would be punished for it but he never thought he would go off his med's, but he had. Ashley had left him, his guitar was stolen, and he had less then a month to write a song for Kevin even though he hadn't even started. Jimmy let him borrow his guitar but it just wasn't the same, when that scammer Skinny stole his guitar it was almost like he stole his creativity as well. He just couldn't think of anything to write about, he had serious blockage not to mention he was tired beyond belief spending eight hours six days a week at the dealership took a lot out of him. Craig even thought about going off his med's again that way he could stay up all night and maybe his creative juices would start running again, he wrote seventeen songs when he stop using them even though most of the songs didn't make any sense it was better then nothing at all. But Joey made sure every night that he took his med's, he even did a full dental check and after that Joey closed himself in his room and balled his eyes out before going to bed.

So there they were two guys without a girl, and the nice weather with all the couples coming in the lot to check out the cars only depressed them even more. Joey was really cranky one minute but who could blame him Craig wasn't exactly the greatest to hang around with either. Angela was spending a few weeks at her grandma's so they were all alone in that big house eating leftover pizza and frozen dinners while watching reruns on TV. This summer wasn't exactly what he had planned right now he could've been in London seeing the sights, taking pictures of them with his camera, jamming on his guitar with other musicians at school and just having a wonderful summer with his girlfriend but things didn't turn out that way. Now he was washing cars when he wasn't selling a car and watching late night TV with his step-dad. The only good thing about this summer was that he spent his off days with Jimmy when he could since Marco was in Caribbean with Caitlin nonetheless and he finally got his drivers license but other then that his summer was a bust.

"Hey man." Jimmy came into the lot. "You look busy are you working overtime tonight?"

"Yeah, probably." Craig said while washing a used Chrysler.

"Hey Jimmy!" Joey exclaimed. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Not today Mr. Jeremiah, I'm just here to see Craig." Jimmy replied.

"Well he doesn't have a break until..." Joey glanced at his watched. "Two hours so if you want to look around till then be my guest but if not you should come back later."

"Can I have just a few minutes with Craig?" Jimmy asked. "I promise it won't take too long."

"Umm..OK." Joey answered. " But only fifteen minutes he's still on the clock."

"Thanks." Jimmy replied before Joey walked off.

"What's up?" Craig asked.

"This." Jimmy handed Craig a letter.

* * *

"This summer is soo boring, it blows." Emma whined. "I swear if it gets any worse I'm seriously going to think about going camping with my mom and Snake at his parents cottage. Gotta love the fresh outdoors especially when were the only people there for miles and miles. 

"Well your always welcome to stay with me and my mom." Manny answered while painting her nails. "We can have tons of fun going to church every Sunday, Wednesday and my personal favorite Saturday Midnight Mass.

"I thought you were going on a vacation to British Columbia?" Emma asked.

"We couldn't, since the filming took longer then expected we didn't have enough time to plan for reservations for a hotel room, now it's booked solid for the whole summer."

"So no annual summer trip to B.C. this year, well at least I won't be alone, since Darcy and Chante are away I thought I was going to have no one to speak too but..."

"Emaaaaaline!" Chester screamed from next door.

"Oh great." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Wish you were going with us?" Chester asked while put a surfing board into his parents station wagon.

"No!" Emma exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Manny asked.

"We're going to California." Chester brothers Chuck and Chad said simultaneously.

"Is there any room for me?" Manny asked.

"Sorry no girls invited." Chad replied.

"Let's go guys." Chester's dad yelled. All three of the guys got into the car and rode off. Chester stuck his head out of the open window. He and his brothers stuck out their tongue's while making rock roll gestures with their hands.

"First Darcy mom wins an all expenses paid family trip to Mexico, Chante goes to visit relatives in Jamaica and now the three hotties aka major eye candy next door are heading off to sunny California." Manny sulked. " While we're stuck here in crummy Degrassi at least your parents are leaving for a couple of weeks so you'll have the house to yourself, I on the other hand have to spend my days and possibly nights singing hymns at St. Mary's, your right Emma this summer blows, big time."

* * *

"I'm sorry but there's no way I could offer you your job back." Mary replied. 

"Please, please Mary my leg's getting a whole lot better any day now their going to remove the cast." Paige stuck her cast out and wiggled it around as best as she could. "See any day now it'll be as good as new."

"Paige, no." Mary said while checking the straw dispensers to see if they needed to be replaced. " I already have a replacement for you for the summer and there's no way you could walk on that leg quickly especially during crowded days."

"What if I just take orders at the cash register at the ticket booth or rip tickets at the entrance that doesn't require running or even walking."

"Those positions have been filled already, most of the positions have been filled this is the theater busiest months. You should take this time to enjoy your summer the bonus you received in the mail for your hard work although it's not a lot it should tie you over for a while, I'm sure you have savings account."

"Yeah." Paige mumbled. "I need to work, I feel like I'm going insane. My best friend Hazel left for a month to visit family, my boyfriend is gone, my friend Marco went to Africa or the Caribbean or something and even my friend Ashley went to London, I'm all alone."

"I really wish I could help." Mary said sympathetically. "But our company policy wouldn't allow you to work on a injured leg, if you were hurt even more then you already are, we could be liable for that."

"What, you'll think I'll sue?"

"It's not that, I just couldn't give you your job back until your officially well. Paige, you can have your job back once the cast is removed and you give me a doctors approval note but until then I'm sorry I can't offer you your job back."

"Thanks anyway." Paige replied before walking out of the Mult-plex."My summer is officially ruined."

* * *

"I'm free!" Alex exclaimed while running out of the Multi-plex to meet up with Ellie. "I'm so glad I did overtime this spring so I have more then enough vacation time not two mention enough cash to splurge. Two whole weeks of doing absolutely nothing, no job, no school and even better no mom for one whole month." 

"Uggh, no mom if only some of us could be so lucky." Ellie replied. "I swear that woman is going to drive me nuts if you see men dressed in white taking me out of my house in a straitjacket, you'll know why."

"You can always stay with me while I'm on vacation, I could use the company."

"As good as that sounds I don't think I could do it. My mom wants to know were I'm going and who I'm with at all times and even though she won't mind it, I could just see her stopping by with a game of twister and a bottle of non alcoholic wine for a spontaneous girls night out."

"Sounds like fun." Paige said. "I'm in."

"Trying to get your job back, you do know Mary isn't going to allow it." Alex replied.

"No, of course not." Paige answered. " Movie stars don't work in the movie theater especially when we're on the screen, right Ellie."

"Ummm." Ellie responded.

"Yeah try saying that after your leg heals." Alex replied.

"Why aren't you at work anyway?" Paige asked.

"Not that it's any of your business." Alex replied "I'm on vacation, no thanks to you but at least I got time off so this summer won't be a complete disappointment although it kind of has been for a while."

"No argument there." Ellie responded. "I can't wait for summer to end."

"Join the club." Paige said. "Hey you guys up for watching a movie. Just say it's a peace offering for what I did to you last year in school Alex, my treat."

* * *

"Are you OK man?" Jay asked. " You opened a window last night, didn't you?Sometimes it can get really stuffy here in the garage, not that I ever spent the night here. I got to go to work, I'll be back soon, do you want me to bring back anything or are you cool ma..?" 

"Now that's a first." Spinner interrupted while giving Jay a suspicious look. "I never thought I would ever see a man talking to his car. Word of advice the car doesn't talk back and it defiantly can't open a window."

"I wasn't talking to my car you bonehead I was talking to..." Jay paused.

"Who?" Spinner asked before looking around the garage. "The empty oil can in the corner over there, the wrench over by the tool shed or maybe a lonely mouse."

"I was talking to no one." Jay said while pulling on Spinner's arm. "Let's just go Spin, OK."

"Now I'm really suspicious. Whoo hooo" Spinner yelled while looking around the garage. "Who's in here, maybe a girl perhaps. Alex, Amy or gasp Emma."

"C'mon man get out of here before I pound you." Jay said. "You're going to..."

"Ow" Someone yelped after a can dropped on the floor from a shelf.

Spinner noticed a shoe peeking out of a dirty blanket piled on the floor in a corner in the garage. "Hey, who's in here." Spinner pulled the sheet from the ground. "No way!"


	2. Working Too Hard

Chapter 2: Working Too Hard

"So what do you think?" Craig asked Joey after he finished reading Jimmy's uncle's letter.

"I don't know that's two weeks I'm going to need you at the dealership." Joey replied. "It's almost the end of summer and this is our busiest time of the year, it's near Labor day."

"I know but, I'm not that great at selling cars I only made a couple of sells this Summer."

"Yeah but those couple of sells you sold were at double the original prices. Face it Craig the women love you, you could sell a used paper bag to them for a hundred bucks. Do you really want me to lose my top salesman during this crucial time?"

"What if I sold one or two cars for triple the price then could you think about it?"

"If you sold two cars for triple the price I'll loan you a car plus double the commission with time off for your vacation."

"Are you for real!"

"Yeah, but there's no way you could do that, no one has ever done that and most of my employees have been car salesmen for a long time."

"Yeah but they weren't me and they didn't have the motivation I have."

"A trip to the Hampamings is nice but I don't see what the big deal is. My friend from University went there ten years ago and said it was a horrible murky beach with cool summer nights and high outstanding prices even for a loaf of bread, you'll be better off going to Wasaga at least it's only an hour away."

"First Joey it's the Hampton's and second a lot has changed since then, stars go there for vacations all the time, I could be rubbing elbows and maybe even rocking out with Kid Eldrick meeting Paris Hi..."

"Paris is a city located in France not outside the outskirts of New York."

"Never mind Joey, just promise you won't go back on your word."

Joey put up his hand up."Scouts Honor."

* * *

"Sure you don't want to go?" Spike asked while checking to make sure she had everything packed in her suitcase. "Snake's parents love you and it won't be the same without you there." 

"No thanks, mom." Emma answered. " I mean I would love to go but I need to go to the last of my counseling sessions tomorrow with Ms Suave."

"Well we can wait it's only a day or two."

"No, mom Snake's mom and dad are expecting you guys, they rarely see Jack since they moved to Florida, they need to spend as much time as they can with they're grandson."

"Well what if Snake took Jack with him and I stayed with you we could leave after the sessions."

"Mom, I'll be fine, don't worry I really need a couple of days alone just to clear my mind before school starts you do trust me don't you?"

"Of course, I do it's just that you'll be so lonely here in this house."

"Manny's mom already said that I'm more then welcome to spend a couple of days at her house if I get lonely and Manny even said she'll spend the night the first day you guys leave, I'll be fine."

"OK, but if you change your mind don't be afraid to ask Snake he won't mind if I don't leave for a couple of days and it will give us some time to bond."

"Mom we bonded all summer believe me you need this vacation just as much as Snake does, I'll be fine, promise."

* * *

"Good night Mrs. Welby." Spinner yelled before closing the door at The Dot. 

"Hey you still mad at me?" Jay asked while washing off one of the tables at a booth.

"Having a guy sleeping in your garage was bad even if he is.."

"Guys," The Dot Manager interrupted. "I just want to thank you guys for making this summer such a successful one. Our customer turn out has been outstanding and our profit from it has been better then ever has been in years thanks to you guys idea for catering for the Kevin Smith movie. You deserve a reward." The Dot Manager handed Jay and Spinner a letter.

"Thanks." Spinner replied while opening his letter in it was his weekly check and a big fat bonus. "Wow this is too much."

"You earned it." The Dot Manager congratulated. "I know you guys have been working overtime all summer, and I just won't to say as of today till the beginning of the school year,you guys are officially on vacation.

"What!" Jay and Spinner exclaimed.

"As much as I would love a vacation I can't take time off." Spinner replied. "There won't be anything for me to do it's not like I have any fr.."

"Nonesense, you guys might be my employees but you're also teenagers." The Dot Manager responded. "You should enjoy your summer freedom there won't be many of those left. I'm sure you can find some mischief to get into with your time off. The big bonus I gave you is enough to tie you guys over until then." The Dot Manager opened up the door. "You guys don't have to close up today, I'll do it, go home guys."

"But, bu..." Spinner stuttered.

"No buts" The Dot Manager shoved Jay and Spinner outside. " Enjoy your vacation." The Dot Manager waved at the two before closing the door.

"Great now what am I going to do?" Spinner asked. "My job was the last distraction I had since summer school is officially over with."

"We can go to my house and pick up Sean." Jay said while holding a bag of food. "I know he's starving since he hasn't left my place all day." Jay walked to his car before stopping. "Well Spin, are you coming or not?"

"I don't know how you talk me into these things." Spinner replied while getting into Jay's car. " You never told me why Sean is at your house or should I say garage.

"He's been here all summer he had a fight with his mom and old man and decided to come back, he tried to tie up some lose ends with his landlord about returning for next year but they already rented his place out since Ellie moved. Unfortunately, Ellie never told him that she was moving out but he hasn't spoken to her that much since they broke up last year. He had a couple of cash stashed away and was living in a run down motel but his funds ran out so the only one he could get to help him was yours truly. He's been living in my garage ever since while he searches for an apartment and a job to pay for rent."

Spinner looked at him. "Sean's been here all this time and you guys never once got into it? I can't believe he's even talking to you."

"Why wouldn't he be, we're friends."

"Uh, maybe because of what happened last year. Jimmy hasn't talked to me in months since he found out, I'm just surprised Sean would be so forgiving."

"Ummm, yeah" Jay said before putting his key into his ignition.

"Sean knows about what we did, right?"

"No." Jay started his car." No one has told him yet and no one's going to."

* * *

"I want to buy from that nice young man over there." An elderly lady pointed her finger at Craig. 

"Oh, well I can help you with your sale ma'am,we're all the same you know." Joey responded.

"No, only from him or no deal!" The elderly lady exclaimed. "My granddaughter told me about that nice young man and I want to buy a car from him."

"Craig!" Joey motioned for him to come over.

"Yes." Craig answered.

"This lady wants to buy a car from you."

"Really, how can I help such a beautiful young lady like yourself."

"Oh, my granddaughter was right you are a charmer." The elderly lady blushed and pinched Craig's cheek. "And so cute, if my granddaughter wasn't getting married I would definitely want you for a grandson." Craig and the elderly lady walked off to look at cars.

"I can't believe it." Joey whispered to himself while shaking his head. "This has to be some kind of car dealership salesman record two sales in one day and maybe even another one. It looks like the charmer has made good on our bet."


	3. I Like It

Chapter 3: I Like It

"Hey Man," Jimmy said in a somber tone over the phone while talking to Craig.

"Hey what's up, you don't sound so good," Craig replied. "I hope you're not coming down with something."

"If only it were that simple,"

"Oh, man this doesn't sound good. Don't tell me the trip is off!"

"Naw man it's still on, well, kind of.

"What does kind of mean?"

"I talked it over with my dad last night about using uncle Issac's pad in the Hampton's.

"Wait, I thought your dad was cool with us staying there by ourselves"

"He is, it took a lot of convincing and he is.

"So what's the problem?"

"Unfortunately Carmen that's the maid who works there in the summer, well anyway she's going to visit her family in Cuba so she won't be able to pick us up at the airport or drive us or should I say me around. It sucks being in a wheelchair man without Carmen around my dad won't allow us to stay there, he wants me to have supervision at all times especially when it has to do with traveling."

"So the trips off?" Craig said disappointedly

"Unless you have a better idea."

"What if I tell you that I can not only drive us there but get us a fully equipped van with leather seats and a tv."

"I'll say you're losing it man."

"Maybe not. Here's my idea."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Paige asked after handing Ellie a mirror. 

Ellie's mom gave in to allowing Ellie to go to Alex house to spend the night without interfering and Paige tagged along with them. There girls night out was really awkward at first so Paige decided that the only way to break the ice was to give a makeover to the girls. Alex declined or more like threatened to pummel Paige's face in if she touched her hair. Ellie unfortunately didn't protest and looking in the mirror she now wished she had.

"Paige this is really..umm...interesting," Ellie looked in the mirror at her hairdo which was an exact replica of Paige's hair do.

"Really it's not that bad?" Paige asked.

"Ummm..no.. it's...nice.," Ellie hesitantly responded.

"What she means to say is she looks like a pretty pretty princess," Alex chimed in while filing her nails.

"Oh, you hate it," Paige said before chuckling. "I thought you reminded me of someone."

"Yeah we could be sisters," Ellie giggled.

"The way you guys are acting like a bunch of sorority girls right now I would have to say you are sisters," Alex replied.

"Oh c'mon Alex join the pretty princess sorority club you know you want to," Paige hit Alex with a pillow.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alex shouted.

"Alex, she was only kidding," Ellie mumbled.

"Oh really well I didn't find that funny!" Alex exclaimed."But I find this hilarious." Alex threw a pillow a Paige but she ducked and the air born pillow hit Ellie in the face.

"Oh, Ellie are you OK?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to hit you that hard I was trying to hit Paige that hard," Alex said.

"Well you hit me," Ellie whimpered. "But I can hit even harder." Ellie threw a pillow and before the girls knew it they were having a pillow fight with feathers flying everywhere.

"Oh wait guys I hear my cell." Paige ran threw a cloud of falling feathers and answered her cell which was inside her purse. "Hey, Paige speaking."

"Guess whose back?" Hazel asked

"Oh my God I thought you weren't coming back until next month?" Paige joyously asked.

"I thought so too," Hazel answered."My dad decided that he had to come back early something to do with work. So did you miss me?"

"Of course why wouldn't I miss my best friend in the world."

"Hey, If your not busy my dad's job gave him a bonus two complimentary tickets to Madam Helga's Spa it's for a full body makeover including hair and a massage. My dad decided to give the tickets to my mom and I you know to help us get over our jet lag but my mom decided to work extra hours at the clinic so I need someone to go.

"Are you serious?"

"I know it's late but if we hurry they can squeeze us in as the last customers for the day. So what do you say?"

"I'm there,I'll meet you in a second," Paige excitedly replied before closing her cell.

"Where exactly is there and who are you going to meet?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry I have to shorten our girls night out but my mom just called and I have to go home real soon, It's a family emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?" Alex harshly asked.

"It's kind of private." Paige picked up her purse and her overnight bag. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer but it's been fun we should do this again real soon," Paige said before leaving out through the front door.

"See I told you we should've never invited Barbie over." Alex sourly replied.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Ellie picked up a broom and started to sweep the feathers into a pile.

* * *

"Craig I agreed to a car not a van." Joey said sitting inside his office at the car dealership. 

"Well a van is a car it's just a larger car with more room. So what do you say?"

"No, Craig. You just got your license this summer you're haven't been behind the wheel long enough to drive a van."

"What about a 4x4 it's not as large as a van but it's still large enough for me and Jimmy."

"A 4x4 is almost as worse as a van."

"Without the van we can't go to the states and we defiantly can't go to the Hampton's."

Joey looked outside at a nearby window. He studied all the cars in the lot. "I got it what if I let you borrow a car that's sort of a van but you have to do all the repairs."

Joey and Craig walked outside to a nearby garage with old cars not quite ready for the show room floor outside of the lot.

Joey walked to a large car with a blue sheet covering over it. Joey ripped off the sheet."Ta da."

"What's that?"

"Your car or should I say van for the road trip if you want it." Joey patted the white van which was rusting a little bit and had to be at least Joey's age if not older. "It's a camper van or as my dad use to say a vanagon,here let me show you the inside." Joey opened the back doors. The van had horrible puke green shag carpet in the back with a couple of unrecognizable stains as the decorations. "I know it's not much it's not the luxury van you picked out but it will be a whole lot safer and it has enough room for you and Jimmy and even a couple of friends of the opposite sex that just might tag along if you get my drift." Joey jokingly chucked.

"But I promised Jimmy leather seats and a tv." Craig looked inside the van. "Not a car from the disco era did you guys even have televisions at that time."

"Haha." Joey feigned laughter. "You can fix it up anyway you want and this car has a tape deck instead of the eight track it was equipped with. So you guys can at least listing to music."

"Joey know one uses tapes anymore we use cd's."

"Whatever it's a van and you can decorate it how you feel take it or leave it."

"Fine," Craig said. "I just know Jimmy isn't going to like this." Craig mumbled.


	4. Sold Me Down The River

Chapter 4: Sold Me Down The River

"See you guys in a couple of weeks." Emma waved goodbye.

"I'll call you everyday." Spike said before closing the car door on the passenger side.

"I'll make sure she'll call only when necessary," Snake whispered to Emma. "Here's some more money just in case you run out." Snake handed Emma a couple of twenty dollar bills.

"Wow," Emma said while staring at the wad of cash. "Thanks."

"No problem you have a good time but not too good." Snake said before closing the car door and driving off.

"Sorry I took so long." Manny ran towards Emma huffing and puffing. She had just arrived right after Snake pulled out of the driveway. "My mom forced me to go to Saturday evening bible study."

"It's cool," Emma replied. "My mom and Snake pulled off a few minutes ago. "I'm going to go order a pizza do you want any?"

"Are you kidding me I'm starving."

"Good." Emma walked inside and dialed Pizza Express Hut.

* * *

"You should really tell Sean the truth," Spinner said to Jay who was underneath his car changing the oil. 

"He's not gonna find out, not unless you squeal like before," Jay replied while still changing the oil.

"Naw man, I told Jimmy because he needed to know and he was my best friend but Sean isn't my friend but he is your's.

"Which is the reason I'm not going to tell," Jay slid from underneath his car. "Besides how were we suppose to know that Rick was going to go all psycho on the school."

"Which is exactly the reason you should tell, Sean almost died fighting with Rick, just tell him the truth."

"Just what are you getting at you think I pulled the trigger, I didn't bring the gun to school! If you want to tell Sean go right ahead but leave me out of it!"

"Forget it man," Spinner replied. "Where is Sean by the way?"

"I don't know maybe he's looking for a job or something. I don't care right now." Jay got up from the ground, wiped the grease off his hand and patted his car. "I'm just glad Sean fixed my baby all I had to do was just change the oil it's good as new. With Sean's magic hands my baby is going to purr like a kitten for the rest of the year."

"Is that all you care about is your car?"

"Yeah man, didn't you notice by now," Jay said before sliding underneath his car to finish changing the oil.

* * *

"Hey you, New Boy!" The manager at Pizza Express Hut shouted. 

"Yeah," Sean answered.

"Deliver this pizza to this address." The manager handed a large pizza with a yellow post it attached on the outside of the box.

Sean had worked nights at Pizza Express Hut for two weeks. He didn't want Jay to know until he received his first paycheck because he knew he would hit him up for cash. Already this job was getting on his nerves, the manager Sal was a jerk,he barked orders at him since the first day he handed him the keys to one of the many beat up delivery trucks Pizza Express Hut owned. He had to put up with Sal it was either that or live in Jay's rat infested garage until he could file for student welfare at the beginning of the school year.

Sean stared at the address "I can't go here."

The manager stared at Sean and laughed. "Unless your feet don't work and your car is out of gas you're going to deliver that pizza."

"What about Dan? Can't he deliver this pizza and I deliver his."

"Look, New Boy, I hired you as a delivery boy and that means you drive to the destinations I assign you even if it's a junk yard you drive there and deliver my pizza's! If you have a problem with it you can look for employment elsewhere. Do I make myself clear?"

Sean wanted to walk over to Sal, quit this lousy job which was less then minimum wage, and then punch Sal in his greasy fat face. But instead Sean took the pizza and walked out of the door. Today Sean was delivering this pizza but tomorrow he was going to get his check, quit and then look for another job. Sean walked to the rusty delivery truck, opened the door which barely opened due to it's rusty hings and slipped inside the car. "_Anywhere but here_." Sean thought before turning the keys in the ignition.

"Doorbell Emma, I'll get it," Manny shouted. Manny opened the door. "How much is it?" Manny asked the delivery guy.

"Seventeen dollars and eighty cents," The delivery guy grumbled in a raspy voice.

Manny stared at the delivery guy he had a large hat on which was way too large for his head and although his voice was raspy it sounded familiar. "Do I know you?" Manny asked.

"Maybe I delivered to you before," The pizza delivery boy replied in a even raspier voice then before.

"Maybe," Manny replied." I don't have any change just wait right here while I ask my friend.

"No that's ok...," The pizza delivery boy said but Manny interrupted him.

"Emma do you have any change?" Manny shouted.

"Yeah," Emma said coming to the door."Excuse me, how much is it?" Emma asked the delivery guy who seemed to try lowering his head a little further.

"Uhhh." The pizza delivery boy mumbled.

"Excuse me." Emma said.

"It's Seveenteen..."

"Oh my God Sean, is that you?"

* * *

"That will be seventeen dollars and eighty cents," The pizza delivery boy said in a raspy voice while covering his head with a large cap. 

"Ellie do you have any change?" Alex said while digging in her pocket but before Ellie could come to door she found a crisp twenty dollar bill."Never mind. Here you go," Alex placed the twenty in the delivery guy's hand. The delivery boy took the twenty put it in his pocket and handed the pizza over to Alex. "Hey, aren't you going to give me my change, Sean."

"What." Sean replied.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to figure out it was you even with that ridiculous hat and horrible disguised voice."

"So what are you going to do tell Ellie I'm here?"

"Nah she wouldn't care any way she's over you but if you don't mind my asking why are you delivering pizza's here in Degrassi instead of delivering pizza's in Wasaga. Are you that short for cash?" Alex jokingly commented.

"Not that it's any of your business I'm not going back to Wasaga I'm living here didn't Jay tell you?"

"Why would that jerk tell me anything were not together anymore."

"Why not."

"Well not that it's any of your business but your friend Mr. Maggot cheated on me and he did some other things I don't want get into. What am I saying he's probably not your friend anymore either, not that I can blame you."

"Why wouldn't he be my friend I don't care about you guys breaking up I'm not going to break up our friendship over that."

"I was talking about how he and that drooling moron Spinner tricked Rick the psycho into going on a rampage in the school his number one target being Jimmy of course and your skank of an ex girlfriend Emma."

"What!"

"Don't tell me he didn't tell you it wouldn't surprise me since he lies about everything these days did you know he and Emma..." But Sean didn't stick around to hear the rest of Alex's conversation. He ran to his delivery truck, put his key into the ignition and ran off. "Hey," Alex exclaimed. "What about my change?"

"Hey man where you been?" Jay asked Sean while wiping in his oily hands after finishing his cars oil change in the garage. He noticed Sean was wearing a Pizza Express Hut uniform. "You got a job, now you can pay me back...hey," Sean pushed Jay into a nearby wall.

"Why didn't you tell me." Sean pushed Jay again.

"Man what's your problem, tell you what?" Jay asked.

"That you and that loser over there," Sean looked at Spinner who was standing near the tool shed. "Almost caused me and Emma our lives. I knew you dropped the paint on Rick it didn't take a genius to figure that one out but you sent him on a rampage."

"Hey man, I didn't know that guy would go all crazy at school and I didn't think it would matter if I told you anyway what good would it do?"

"What good would it do I spent the summer with you, you never said a word you as.." Sean didn't finish his sentence he lunged at Jay so forcefully that it cause both of them to fall to the ground. Sean punched Jay in the face with all his might.

"Stop it, man." Spinner said while trying desperately to pull Sean off of Jay.

"Leave me alone or your next," Sean threatened before getting off of of Jay who had a bloody nose. "I'm out of here," Sean grabbed his bag and left.

"Are you OK man?" Spinner asked Jay who was nursing his bloody nose.

"I'm fine." Jay replied

"See I told you, you should've just told the truth."

* * *

Sean drove around in the delivery truck for an hour he didn't have a place to crash. His cell phone chimed with a little tune he knew he should pick it up most likely it was his boss firring him for not answering his calls before. The phone rung again. "Yeah," Sean answered. 

"You're fired!" Sal screamed.

"I quit!" Sean screamed back. "If you want your truck I'm leaving it by the side of Degrassi St road you can get someone to pick it up or it can get stolen for all I care." Sean said before hanging up the phone. He parked the truck, tossed the keys in the glove department and walked down Degrassi St. "_Where am I going to go_." Sean thought. Just then Sean saw a familiar house a few blocks away. He walked faster until he was on the steps of it's porch. Sean inhaled and exhaled deeply before ringing the bell. The door opened up and before the person on the other side of the door could mumble a word Sean had beat 'em to it. "I need a place to stay for the night?"


	5. Electric Blue

Chapter 5: Electric Blue

"Just one more day until Monday, man and we'll be on our way to the sunny Hampton's," Jimmy said to Craig while unpacking a bag from his dad's car.

"Are you sure this car of your's is equipped for driving Jimmy around?" Mr. Brooks asked Craig.

"Umm..yeah it is..ummm..kind of," Craig hesitantly replied.

"Just what exactly does kind of mean young man?" Mr Brooks asked. "Because kind of isn't good enough it's a wonder I even allowed you to drive 500 or so miles to the Hampton's even though you haven't been on the road that long. My stupid baby brother and his hair brain ideas, I can't believe he just up and gave you the keys to the family cottage. Why would mom leave the place to him and not to me, I'm older and much more responsible, who cares if he makes more money and has a new model girlfriend every week and fixed up the place with his multi-millionaire dollar job and has a mansion in."

"Dad," Jimmy interrupted. "I'll be fine and Uncle Issac just wanted me to have a little bit of fun before school begins you know enjoy a normal summer away from all the therapy and medical talk about my condition. Craig can drive us he's been driving for a while now and he helps sells car for Joey so if he's good enough to sell cars then he's good enough to drive one."

"OK, I get the point." Mr. Brooks agreed. " Craig can you show us this van you're going to be driving my son in." Mr. Brooks stared at Craig. Craig walked slowly to the garage while Mr. Brooks rambled off to Jimmy. " It's just I hate how my brother tries to buy your affection he's just doing this to make me look bad. You know I was going to surprise you with a trip to Paris, remember how you always talked about going there someday."

"That was Mom,Dad, I wanted to go to Japan," Jimmy replied before following Craig to his garage with his dad trailing behind still rambling on.

"_I hope he's not going to flip when he see's this pile of junk_," Craig thought to himself while walking to the garage door. Jimmy and his dad followed. "Jimmy,the car may not be what I promised," Craig apologized. "Joey assured me that it's in working condition although it doesn't look like it is and I'm sorry it only goes 80 miles, but Joey said we shouldn't be going over 80 anyway."

"We'll that makes sense Mr. Jeremiah is a smart man," Mr Brooks stated.

"Umm, yeah," Craig mumbled. He opened up the garage door and turned around quickly to see the disappointed looks on Jimmy and his dad faces when they looked at the van from hell.

"Wow," Jimmy and Mr. Brooks said simultaneously.

"I know it's awful Jimmy but." Craig apologized.

"What are you talking about man?" Jimmy interrupted. "This van is amazing."

"What?" Craig turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. The horrible white van was now a shiny blue van the hubcaps had been replaced or at least it looked that way until Craig realized that they had been cleaned and the windows that were once dirty and covered with bird poop was now cleaned and tinted just a little. "Oh my God!"

"You look more amazed then my dad and me, you act like you never seen the car before today," Jimmy chuckled. "Joey seriously pimped your ride. Can we see the inside?"

"Ummm..yeah." Craig hesitated before digging in his pocket trying to find the keys.

"Young man." Mr. Brooks replied. "The keys are inside the car."

"What," Craig exclaimed. "I mean I forgot," Craig hesitantly opened the car door which was unlocked. He took the keys out of the ignition and walked to the back. He didn't even notice the customer job in the inside until he opened the back door. Craig couldn't believe his eyes the puke green shag carpet had been replaced with a royal blue carpet. The plastic seats had been reupholstered with cushy blue seats which were once facing the driver it had now been moved to face the sides of the van so now there was more walking room .

"This car is nice really," Mr. Brooks said. " I remember driving around in one of these during my college years but It still doesn't have enough room for Jimmy's wheelchair to fit in you can't carry Jimmy in and out of the car.

"Dad," Jimmy sourly uttered.

"It's true." Mr. Brooks replied. "I just can't allow you to drive in this no matter how nice it is."

"Uhh.. I'm sure there's something in here." Craig walked around inside the van not sure what he was looking for but since his luck had been going so well this far there was bound to be something in here that could make Mr. Brooks change his mind. And as if the car had read his mind he noticed a small note with the words _Push Me_ written on it. Craig didn't understand what that meant until he noticed the note was by a small button on the side of one of the seats. Craig pushed the button and heard a loud click the seat had folded down and he notice it was removable."Uhh Mr. Brooks, I think this is where Jimmy is suppose to sit."

"Oh, that's great." Mr. Brooks said unconvincingly pleased.

"See dad. there's room for me and my wheel chair." Jimmy replied. "Don't forget you promised to give Craig the van wheel chair ramp for the car if you liked it, I don't see any reason not too .

"I'll just go get the ramp then." Mr Brooks grumbled before walking to his car.

"Man this car is hot." Jimmy exclaimed. "How did you talk Joey into lending you this car?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Craig replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I mean, I just pulled out the old Manning charm." Craig jokingly answered.

* * *

"Sorry we didn't make it in time for the spa." Hazel apologized. 

"Haze, It's OK," Paige assured her. "I just wish I could've made it sooner."

"Yeah, I really wanted to surprise Jimmy with a new Hazel look this weekend but I guess he'll just have to see me on Monday."

"Hazel, Jimmy doesn't care how you look he just wants to see you."

"Yeah I know but I still want to surprise him he's going to flip when he finds out I came back early. I just want him to see a new and improved Hazel when we reunite."

"So what time is our appointment for the spa tomorrow?"

"First thing Monday morning and then I'm off to surprise Jimmy."

* * *

"OK wait," Alex screamed after waking to the sound of someone banging at her door. Although it was twelve o' clock in the afternoon it was the summer and she liked staying up all night and sleeping all day. So it kind of took her by surprise to hear loud banging when the only one that would have the audacity to awake her at this time of the day was sleeping soundly on the living room couch. "Man you could sleep through a nuclear war," Alex said to Ellie before opening the door. "Yeah," Alex exclaimed. Sean stared at her, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night. "Hey Sean I don't remember ordering any pizza's today," Alex joked. 

"I don't have time for jokes, Alex," Sean peeked over Alex's shoulder before she closed the door.

"Yeah she's in there. What do you want? If you came here to beg for Ellie's forgiveness your a little too late."

"I didn't come here for Ellie."

"Typical male," Alex rolled her eye's. "So what exactly did you come here for?"

"I did some thinking last night and I remember Spinner saying something about Jay and Emma and yesterday you said a nasty remark about her and Jay too.

"And?"

"And what exactly happened between those two after I left?"

Alex chuckled. "Oh nothing much, my scum bag of an ex boyfriend decided to give Cause Girl a different cause to work on. I always wondered why she wanted to keep the Ravine so clean since she had no problem trashing it up last year."

"The Ravine, you're not making sense, Emma wouldn't go there. Not unless?"

"Yep your ex-girlfriend decided to get a pretty pretty bracelet from my scum bag ex-boyfriend, by the way Shawn she really likes the color green."

* * *

"Can you believe my mom," Emma shouted."She gave us two tickets to Madame Helga's Spa for a full makeover tomorrow." 

"Yeah your mom is the greatest." Manny replied.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the note until today. She's such a..." Emma paused after she noticed someone staring inside her window. "Manny do you see what I see?"

"What?"

"I thought I saw a shadow," Emma walked closer to the living room window before peeking through the blinds.

"Emma, your not having hallucinations again yesterday you thought the pizza guy was Sean. Who is it this time, Chris...D"

"Shhh," Emma hushed Manny before closing the blinds. "There's nothing outside but I swore I saw someone out there and before you say a word I'm not hallucinating OK maybe I was yesterday but he really looked liked Sean,you even thought it was Sean for a moment."

"But it wasn't Sean, we found that out after you snatched the guys hat off, you nearly made him drop the pizza."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me Manny, I know I looked like a crazy loon but I just have a feeling Sean is close by."

"Well he is in Wasaga it's not that far away," Manny snickered.

"Ha Ha, Manny," Emma said. "Let's not talk about Sean anymore let's just try to convince your mom to let you spend the next week with me, my mom said it was cool just as long as we don't have any wild parties."

"That's not going to happen there's no one around around to invite anyways," Manny got up from sitting on the couch and grabbed the cordless phone which was nearby. "I'm just going to go in the kitchen call my mom and beg her to allow me to stay here until your mom gets back.

Emma waited until Manny was deep into the conversation with her mom. Emma looked out the window and saw rustling coming from the bushes separating Chester and her house. "I know I'm not crazy," Emma said to herself before walking out of the front door. Emma walked to the rustling bushes."OK, Chester I know it's you, I should have known you wouldn't leave for Cali.." Emma paused before realizing Chester and his family were gone for the summer. "Who ever you are, I'm calling the police" The rustling from the bushes stopped. "I mean it!" Emma stared at the bush. "Hello,ahh," Emma screamed before noticing a squirrel running away from the bushes.

"Emma are you OK?" Manny peeked through the front door.

"Yeah," Emma laughed. "I thought I saw someone in the bushes but.." Emma stared at Manny whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Manny what's wrong did your mom say no?" Manny didn't respond she only stared at Emma with a blank expression and her mouth open wide. "Manny what is it? You look like you just saw a ghost. I hope it's not another squir.." Emma turned around. But it wasn't a squirrel it wasn't even an animal, it was a guy dressed in all black with his head hanging down. The guy looked up and Emma couldn't believe her eyes. "Sean..I can't believe.."

Sean interrupted Emma mid-sentence. "Emma we need to talk." He looked at Manny who still had the blank expression on her face. "Alone!"

**_Note: _Thanks for all the reviews. _Unleashmysoul_ after reading this chapter we now know Sean wasn't delivering pizza's at Emma's house only Alex's. I hope this clears things up a bit. : ) In the next chapter It will explain which house Sean spent the night at. I guess you guys kinda figured out after this chapter that it wasn't at Emma's sorry _ScaryChick_ but there will be more Eman or Semma(As I call them) later on with a couple of other couples(old and new) but you have to read to find out. ; ) LOL, _PrettyGirl05_ I don't have writers block yet I pretty much finished up this story along with Part Three: The Wedding a month ago but I keep polishing it up and I only release two chapters every week or so that way I keep the anticipation going. **


	6. Whip It

Chapter 6: Whip It 

"Thanks man." Craig handed Jimmy a bag of chips. "I'm so psyched in a few hours we'll be on our way to the Hampton's, sun, stars and beautiful women although I will only look but won't touch. I have a beautiful woman right here at home but still I can look but you my man are a free to do what you want well at least I think you are, has Ash spoke to you anytime this summer?" Jimmy asked Craig who seemed to be in his own little world. "Earth to Craig."

"Huh, oh yeah I can't wait to go to the Hampton's either." Craig replied.

"Ummm..Ok. Craig you're sure you're up to driving the whole way their it is ten hours."

"Yeah man, I want to get there as soon a possible, I won't stop until we're there." Craig stared out the window at the garage.

"Man that car isn't going anywhere, I swear your almost as bad as Spinner was when he had a.." Jimmy paused.

"Wow, I haven't heard you say anything nice about Spinner in a while."

"Yeah and that's the last time you'll hear it." Jimmy went to the front door.

"Hey where are you going?" Craig followed him.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air it's kind of stuffy in here."

"Umm.. how about I open a window, it's a pretty cool night."

"Exactly, that's why I'm going outside," Jimmy stared at Craig. "You act like you have something to hide." Jimmy grabbed the front door knob so he could open it.

Craig ran to the front door and stopped Jimmy from opening it. "Uhh, no why would you say that?"

"Uhh, maybe because your standing in front of the door. Look man were friends if you're planning on keeping secrets from me then don't, that's the best way to ruin a friendship."

"OK I have something I have to tell you," Craig opened the front door. "You promise you won't get mad?"

"It all depends, you did get your passport because I'm too young to go to jail for smuggling Canadian immigrants across the border." Jimmy joked.

"I'm serious."

"OK man what is it?"

"Maybe it's better if I show you." Craig opened the front door and walked to the garage. "Now don't freak out or anything," Craig warned Jimmy before opening the garage door.

"You want to show me the car," Jimmy chuckled. "Man, I already seen it."

"No, not the car," Craig walked around the garage and screamed "You can come out now, it's cool."

"Craig, are you feeling alright, maybe we should wait till Tuesday to drive."

"I'm fine, it's just," Craig searched the garage top to bottom. "It's OK, Jimmy knows the truth now."

"What truth?"

"You didn't believe Joey gave me a brand nice car,it was a mess when I got it, he had to do it, I just know he did."

"Who?"

"Me." Sean walked into the garage.

* * *

"This facial is soooo relaxing." Paige moaned. 

"Yeah it is." Hazel agreed.

"OK girls I'm going to rinse this off and then you can go to the Simplicity Room for your massage."

"OK that sounds good." Paige replied before the Spa attendant poured warm water over her face.

"All done," The attendant confirmed. "Let's get you girls ready for your massage."

A tall blond walked into the room and whispered into the attendant ear."Thank you, Olga." The attendant replied. "I'm sorry but the Simplicity Room seems to full."

"What!" Paige exclaimed

"Does that mean where not getting a massage?" Hazel asked.

"No, no of course not." The Spa Attended reassured them."It's just that there's a wedding party in most of the rooms in the spa so we can't put you in the Simplicity Room, were going to put you in another room, follow me.

* * *

"So your not going to tell me what happen between you and Sean yesterday?" Manny asked Emma while receiving a neck massage by a attractive male masseuse named Zeus 

"No, it's kind of private I just want to keep it that way," Emma answered while receiving a back rub by a equally attractive male masseuse called Yani."Manny, I just want to forget about it."

"It was that bad?"

"It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either,it's just I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, Darcy and Chante aren't here it's just us and you know I won't tell a soul."

"OK it was weird at first but I'm glad we talked about Jay and everything from last year I just can't believe Sean.."

"Excuse me." A woman's voice interrupted Emma."Excuse me Zeus, Yani, I'm bringing in two extra clients they'll be coming in shortly.

Emma tried hard to hold her head up from the face opening in the massage table. She really wanted to see what was so important. "No don't."Yani gently pushed her head back down. "You really shouldn't move too much, it could be quite uncomfortable."

"Ok." Emma replied.

"So, I guess your not going to tell me the rest." Manny uttered.

Emma heard the door opening and an attendant escorting the clients in. "Let's just forget it OK," Emma mumbled.

"Haze, that girl looks like Manny, no, it couldn't be." Paige said while staring at one of the hunky masseuse massaging a dark Raven haired girl back."Seriously Haze, I'm suffering from Degrassi withdrawal sooner or later I'll be seeing Heather Sinclair and her trashy roots. Manny couldn't afford this place, I couldn't afford to come to this place without you."

"You girls can sit right here." The attendant guided them to two seats in the corner. "Zeus and Yani will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Hazel thanked the attendant before she left the room.

"All done." Zeus the tall dark haired male masseuse said to Manny.

"Here let me help you up." Yani the tall blond masseuse offered to help Emma out of the massage table.

"Oh," Manny noticed Paige and Hazel sitting in the corner.

"I am ready to massage you now." Yani said to Paige.

"How did you guys get in here?" Paige asked Manny and Emma.

"Funny, I was going to ask you guys the same thing." Manny replied.

* * *

"So Sean's staying over at Craig's." Ellie said to Alex. 

"Yeah," Alex yawned."Tell me again why you had to wake me up just to walk over to Craig's, you could've done that without me you know."

"It's your punishment for not informing me that Sean was back in town." Ellie walked faster around the block.

"What's the hurry you act like Sean's going to run away or something."

"He just might, he did it before."

* * *

"So tell me again how you fixed the van." Joey asked Sean. 

"I just called in a couple of favors I did last summer at a garage I use to work at. Most of the guys including me worked all night on it, it still has a few kinks here and there but other then that it's in working condition."

"Yeah, not like before." Craig chimed in.

"Really Craig it wasn't that bad." Sean replied. "It just needed a couple of touch ups here and there I've never seen a car as old as this one in such great condition."

"We'll we owe you Sean, without you we wouldn't have been able to go to the Hampton's. Are you sure you don't want to go there's plenty of room for you."

"Yeah I'm sure I have to look for a .."

"Hey where are you guys going?" Alex interrupted.

"We're going on a vacation." Craig said while putting his bag inside the car. "Alex what are you doing here?"

"Don't you mean?" Alex looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Great we walk this far just so she could chicken out. Never mind I'm out of here." Alex walked off.

"Guys," Joey looked at his watch. "You need to get going if you want to get there before it gets dark."

Sean looked around for signs of Ellie. "You know what, I changed my mind I want to go too." Sean tossed his bag inside the car. "Craig I can drive if you want me too?"

"Umm, OK,I just want to drive till we get to Bu..," Craig's cell started to ring he let it ring twice but decided to pick it up. "_Maybe it's Ashley_" He thought. Craig took the phone out of his pocket "Ash."

"No it's not Ash it's me."

"El.."

"Don't say a word, OK. Sean's going with you and I want to go too, me and Alex."

"I just can't, Jimmy..."

"Yes you can, explain it to Jimmy later."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you owe me, it's time for you to repay me for that favor you promised to do for me last year."

Craig looked at Jimmy who was strapping himself in the car while Sean sat in the back with Jimmy."OK what do you want me to do." Craig mumbled.

"This."


	7. My Mistake

Chapter 7: My Mistake

"Hey man, How did you get in here." Spinner asked Jay who was sitting on his bed reading a photo book with his feet resting comfortably on his comforter.

"You're mom let me in," Jay answered. "Hmm this is interesting, I guess that much hasn't changed but your hair," Jay looked at Spinner. "You know you really need to cut your hair you're starting to look like a Chia Pet."

"Take your feet off my bed and give me this," Spinner pushed Jay's feet off his bed and tried to take the photo book from him.

"Hey, what are you doing, what did you think I would find maybe this." Jay took a small lined paper out of one of the sleeves in the book.

"Give me that," Spinner tried to grab it but Jay had quicker reflexes.

"This must be really good if you don't want me to read it," Jay unraveled the note and read it aloud. "Dearest Jennifer, Let me count the ways one, two, three, four that's how many years you are from me only four and that's not a lot so why can't we be together? Huh, is it because I'm young well I like you, I really l.."

Spinner snatched the love note from Jay. "Knock it off, OK."

"Fine, Jay snickered. "So whose Jenniffer?"

"She's no one." Spinner mumbled.

"OK, lets see." Jay started to turn the photo book until he came across a picture with Jimmy, Spinner and a really mousy looking girl with long curly unruly hair and thick glasses by the beach. Their was writing at the bottom _Me, Jimmy and Jenn. Summer of '02'. _"So this is Jennifer," Jay laughed. "Glad to see your taste for woman has gotten better over the years."

"Shut up!"

"OK man she isn't that bad." Jay skimmed over the pages in the photo book. "You and Jimmy look like you were enjoying yourself. You guys were really good friends."

"Yeah we were but unless I can convince him and the rest of the gang to take me back next year these pictures will be the only thing left from our friendship and I'll be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

Jay put his hand over his chest."Ouch, Spin, you're hurting my feelings."

"I didn't know you had any feelings and give me back my scrap book," Spinner reached for the photo album. Jay held the book in the air while Spinner jumped to reach for it. "Give it back, man!"

"Hey what's that sound," Jay shook the book.

"What are you talking about I don't hear anything." Spinner said while still reaching for the book.

"No, there's definitely something inside here," Jay shook the book until a small object fell out of it and slid underneath Spinner's bed. Spinner and Jay both fell to the ground and looked underneath the bed for the small object. Jay found it and held it in his hand it was a small silver key. "Do you mind telling me what this goes to?"

"That's none of your business," Spinner replied. "Just give it back."

"Not till you tell me where it goes," Jay looked at Spinner who didn't say a word."Fine then," Jay put the key in his pocket." If your not going to tell me then you wouldn't mind if I kept it." Jay walked to Spinner's door.

"Wait, OK I'll tell you," Spinner picked up the scrap book which had fell on top a pile of dirty clothes. Spinner flipped through the scrap book until he had come across the page he was looking for. "It goes to this."

* * *

"Can you believe it," Paige exclaimed. "Of all the people in Degrassi we had to run into those two or at least Manny." 

"Paige it's not like you can avoid seeing her, Hazel replied. "You saw Manny for most of the summer on the movie set."

"Yeah but that was different we barely had any scene's together at all so we could stay out of each others hair. Let's just forget about that unfortunate incident you look great Haze have you called Jimmy yet."

"I tried but his cell is off, maybe it's for the better it won't be a surprise if he knows I'm coming over tonight."

"Why do we have to wait till tonight let's go right now."

Hazel looked at her watch. "You really think so it's pretty early he could be at a therapy session right now."

"Well there's only one way to find out we're only a few blocks away from his apartment why should we, I mean you have to wait for a couple of hours."

"OK, I guess Jimmy won't mind?"

"Of course he won't."Paige said before explaining to the cab driver that they were going to Jimmy's house instead of going to Hazel's.

I just can't wait to see his reaction even though I still look the same, I asked for brighter highlights and they gave me the exact same color I had when I came in."

"What are you talking about your hair looks great."

"I guess." Hazel looked at her hair in her compact mirror. Hazel and Paige paid the driver and got out of the cab."I'm so excited," Hazel exclaimed while on the elevator. "Well here goes nothing." Hazel knocked on Jimmy apartment door.

"One second," Mr Brooks yelled before opening the door."Hazel, Paige what are you two doing here?"

"Hi, Mr Brooks is Jimmy here?"

"Didn't he tell you where he was going?"

"No" Paige and Hazel said simultaneously.

"He's gone to our..umm I mean my brother's place in the Hampton's. You know that we always go there every summer but this year I couldn't with work but somehow Issac, that's my brother, decided to convince me humph..more like my wife to let Jimmy go with Craig for the rest of you guys summer vacation."

"So he's gone," Hazel replied.

"Yeah he left this morning, Craig's driving him there, wait here girls," Mr Brooks went to his room and came back with a piece of paper. He handed it to Hazel. "I'm pretty sure Jimmy has his cell phone with him but just in case he has it off here's the number and the address just in case you decide to write him. You kids still write letters these days, don't you?" Hazel looked at the sheet of paper with a blank stare. "Are you OK?"

"Umm, yeah?" Hazel put the paper in her purse. "Thanks Mr. Brooks."

"No problem," Mr Brooks said before closing the door.

"I can't believe this, I missed him," Hazel sobbed.

"He'll be back in a couple of weeks," Paige comforted Hazel.

"I know but I just wish I could've seen him, I haven't seen him all summer now he's off to have the time of his life. I just wish there was a way to have seen him before he left. Why didn't I call him when I had the chance?"

"Maybe there is a way to see him. Haze, where's that slip Mr. Brooks gave you?"

* * *

"This key goes to this place," Jay looked at the photo. "It looks like a dump, where is this shack anyway in Vancouver or something?" 

"No, it's in U.S., it's Jimmy's family home in the Hampton's. That key only goes to the pool house which is basically a rustic old shack compared to the main house."

"Why do you have it?"

"To make a long story short when I stayed there a couple of summer's back his father gave Jimmy a couple of spare key's to the place. Jimmy basically held on to with his life he wouldn't even let me touch 'em, he even slept with the keys in his pajama pants every night. So one day me and Jenn played a prank on Jimmy, we stole the key's out of his pants pocket while he was too busy swimming and talking to girls at the beach, when he came back Jimmy couldn't find them he went berserk, he thought he lost them, he looked everywhere for those keys but he couldn't find them he thought for sure he would have to tell his dad that was first time I ever saw Jimmy cry, he didn't even cry when Ash and him broke up that summer but he was a bawling like a baby that day. I felt sorry for what we did I'm not sure if Jenn did, she didn't want to give the keys back but I convinced her too and that night we gave him most of the keys back except the pool house key's, Jenn switched that key with another key, don't know what it's too, it didn't matter anyway they never go inside the pool house, well she put the key in my pocket the day we left I didn't know until we stopped at a rest stop and I dug in my pocket to get some spare change for a **_Ding-Dong_**.I was going to give the pool house key after we came home that night but it must have slipped my mind."

"I thought you said it was going to be a short story," Jay replied. "Well it's no use leaving this to waste Jimmy's not going to the Hampton's this summer is he?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't think so before everything that happened to us last year I remember him talking about how his uncle Issac, he owns the place now, well,he was going to renovate the house this summer so I doubt anyone is there but contractors or whatever."

"Hmm, so in other words it's deserted."

"Yeah what are you getting at?"

"How about you and me take a little trip to the Hampton's."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh well then I guess you don't mind if I return this key to it's rightful owner. I'm sure Jimmy will be happy to know that you're keeping another secret from him."

"Jay, I don't have time for your games, just give me the key."

"This isn't a game. We got two weeks to waste either we could either spend it in the Hampton's with rich beautiful women or here with no one but us two, make your choice?" Jay walked to Spinner's door. "I'll give you sixty minutes to think about what you're going to do. If I were you, you'll make the right choice," Jay said before closing the door.

**_Note: I don't own the rights to Ding-Dongs or the makers of it, it's just a minor part of the story._**


	8. Never Surrender

Chapter 8: Never Surrender

"Umm it looks like I'm out of gas," Craig pulled over to a nearby gas station.

"Is that why you been driving like my grandma," Sean replied. "Craig if your nervous driving I can take the wheel?"

"No," Craig exclaimed. "I mean, I'm fine, I just need to get some gas." Craig got out of the car and went inside the gas station.

"Does Craig always act this strange," Sean asked.

"For him that's pretty normal," Jimmy replied before resuming playing his game on his **_Gameboy_**.

The convince store clerk Biff an elderly overweight balding man who's store had been robbed only a few days ago watched the two girls who had been standing by the magazine rack for more then hour like a hawk."You too either buy something or get out.," He ordered.

"Don't worry Biff we're almost finish. Alex walked to the counter. "Here I'll buy a **_Slushee_** and a bag of chips." Alex put a five dollar bill down and walked over to Ellie.

"OK, I'll give you fifteen more minutes to finish up." Biff responded after checking to see if the five dollar bill was legit. "But after that you have to leave."Biff pointed to the sign below him with a list of rules one of them was _No Loitering_.

"Thanks for being so hospitable," Alex sarcastically replied."So you're going to go through with it huh," Alex asked while skimming through a magazine.

"I guess, it just seems silly." Ellie replied.

"Well, why did you pay thirty bucks to come to a gas station twenty-five miles from Degrassi if it's so silly."

"I don't know." Ellie shrugged before noticing a blue van pulling up.

Alex turned around and saw Craig walking slowly to the convenience store. "It's about time."

Craig walked up to the counter were the gas clerk didn't look too pleased to see him that was until he handed him some cash."Can I have a ten on number 5." Craig replied nervously while looking around for signs of Ellie.

"For once a paying customer who doesn't loiter." Biff replied.

"Umm yeah, by the way," Craig looked at the clerk's name tag on his shirt. "Biff, did you happen to see two girls around here," Craig asked.

"Two girls, no."

"Great, I went to the wrong station."

"But I did see two punk kids loitering around here," Biff raised his voice to an ear-aching screaming level. "You kids these days no respect for your elders just because you pay five dollars for a couple of snacks doesn't mean you can dilly dally around in here."

"Uhh, I have to go." Craig turned around before noticing Ellie and Alex standing behind him.

"Well it's about time." Alex exclaimed.

Ellie rolled her eyes."Craig is Sean in the car with you?

"Yeah," Craig answered. "He's going with us but,.."

"Good," Alex interrupted. Ellie and Alex walked to the washroom. " Hey you Pretty Boy make sure Sean doesn't see us leaving, can you do that," Alex exclaimed before closing the bathroom door.

"Hey, Pretty Boy if that's your name, tell your girlfriends they have five more minutes to get out of my store before I call the cops,"Biff ordered.

"Umm, OK." Craig slowly backed away from an angry Biff and his glares. He opened the door and walked slowly to the van. This is the last time I ask anyone to do a favor for me if the repayment is going to be this much work," Craig mumbled.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Ellie splashed water on her face. 

"Yes you can," Alex exclaimed. " We didn't rehearse this in the car for nothing and your not going to back away like you did today, tell Sean how much of a jerk he's been this year. I can't believe men these days he's been here all summer and not once did he come and see you. No but the goes to see Emma and even me, but he didn't even say hi to you, you were the one who stood by his side while Cause Girl was off doing god knows what with my scum of an ex boyfriend. He deserves to suffer."

"Who Sean or Jay," Ellie pointed out. Alex didn't say a word."Wow the first time since we got here that you're speechless."

"Ellie, I was only trying to help, but if you don't want my help, fi"

"It's not that, it's just I want to move on from Sean,"Ellie replied. "And you need to get overjoy and as for this hatred of Emma we're not even sure if she was with Jay, for all we know it was just a rumor. Don't you think it's time we both move on," Ellie put her hand on Alex shoulder.

Alex shrugged Ellie's hand off of her shoulder. "Look, Red don't get all _After School Special_ on me," Alex smiled. "So how are we getting home, unless there's an ATM machine nearby in this town except for the one near Biff, I'm completely broke."

"Well don't look at me I had to use the money I had to get here," Ellie replied.

"Well we can either ask Pretty Boy to drive us back or take up hitchhiking."

Ellie walked to the bathroom door"I was going to ask Craig take us home anyway," Ellie opened up the door for Alex. "Hey I thought Pretty Boy was Marco's name?"

"Well since he isn't here I have to give the name to someone." Alex laughed as the two walked out of the convenience store.

* * *

"I told you for the last time I'm not going," Spinner shouted at Jay after he returned to his room once the sixty minute deadline had ended. "And neither are you," He threw the silver key into his waste basket. 

Jay looked at his watch. "I don't have time for this," Jay reached into the trash can and retrieved the silver key. "I gave you plenty of time to pack and I already told you what to say to your mom so either do it or I'll take this key to Jimmy lets see what he'll say about it." Spinner gave Jay a evil glare. "I'll be waiting downstairs in the car." Jay smirked before slamming the door.

"Is everything all right," Mrs. Mason asked after seeing Jay the one friend of Spinners Mrs. Mason didn't like, slamming her son's door.

"Oh, Mrs. Mason," Jay exclaimed in a pleasant voice. "My hands must have slipped from the grease," Jay showed his hands which were full of grease marks and dirt. "I've been working on my car all day."

"Well next time wash your hands before you enter my home."

"Will do Mrs. Mason," Jay stared at Mrs. Mason and notice she had her Zellers uniform on."Before you go you might want to talk to Spin. He really wants to speak to you."

Mrs Mason gave Jay a strange look."Thank you...Jay," Jay stared at her. "Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, no I was just leaving," Jay replied."Let me just go wash my hands," He walked to the upstairs bathroom.

"Just make sure you don't dry your hands on my good towels," Mrs Mason exclaimed before opening up Spinners door, she noticed Spinner was pacing around in his bedroom. "Gavin what's so important?"

"Uhh.. I need to talk to you." Spinner replied before his mom closed the door.

Jay walked towards Spinners bedroom. "If Spinner does what I told him to do we'll be there by Midnight."

**_Note: I don't own the rights to Gameboy and Slushee and in no way endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story._**


	9. Come Out Fighting

Chapter 9: Come Out Fighting

"You don't know much about cars," Sean asked Craig.

"Why do you say that," Craig replied while moving closer to Sean.

"Because," Sean moved back and showed Craig a big puddle on the ground. "The tank was nearly full when we got here. We didn't even need to stop for gas." Sean put the pump back on the stand. He noticed Craig was moving closer to him."Oh, the keys," Sean dug in his pants pocket for the keys." Here you go." Sean handed them to Craig before taking them back. "Unless you want me to drive?"

"No that's OK."Craig took the keys abruptly. He looked for signs of Ellie or Alex.

Sean looked at Craig strangely."Umm,I'm gonna sit in the front if that's OK with you. Jimmy's kind of irking me, I don't think he's too happy with me tagging along."

"What are you talking about without you we wouldn't even be going on this trip. I'm glad you came along for a while now it's been just the two of us, me and Jimmy since Marco went overseas, I'm use to three of us you're taking Marco's place." Craig laughed nervously while still looking for signs of Ellie, Alex or both.

"Umm, yeah" Sean walked past Craig who was standing ridiculously close to him. He tried to open up the passenger door."The doors locked."

"I'll open it." Craig nervously fumbled with his car keys.

"Just open it from the inside," Sean replied

Craig slowly walked to the drivers side._ "Whatever you were going to do Ellie and Alex it's too late now," _Craig thought. He opened his door and just as we going to lean over and open the passengers side for Sean he heard something.

Hey, there Pretty Boy," Alex replied.

Craig looked in the back. "Alex, Ellie, what are you doing here and where's Jimmy?"

"I'm right here."Jimmy waved. "It's not like I can go anywhere," Jimmy joked.

"I'm just glad he didn't scream and make a big fuss like you're doing." Alex replied while listing to Sean banging on the door. "Maybe you should open up the door for him."

Craig glanced at Ellie. "It's OK, open it," Ellie answered.

Craig opened up the door for Sean. "Craig, what took you so long all you had to do was open the latch." Sean uttered. He looked at Craig who seemed to be looking in his rear-view mirror. "Craig, did you hear me man."

"Umm," Craig fumbled nervously with his car keys before putting it into the ignition.

"Craig, you're sure you don't want me to drive," Sean asked.

"He's sure," Ellie answered.

Sean turned around and saw Ellie and Alex sitting in the back with Jimmy."Ellie?"

"Hey Sean, long time no see," Ellie replied.

* * *

"Paige, you're nuts theirs no way you're talking me into this." Hazel exclaimed while walking to her house. 

"C'mon Haze," Paige replied. You want to see Jimmy, right?"

"Yeah, but."

"Then it's settled," Paige reached into her purse for her cell phone. "This is the only way we can see Jimmy without waiting for two weeks and just think how excited he'll be when you show up and surprise him."

"I guess but this plan won't work my mom's not going to go for this and neither is my dad."

"Leave it up to me, you'll see," Paige dialed on her cell phone. "Hello, hello," Paige turned her phone off. "Great, bad connection," Paige walked to a nearby park and looked at the system notches on her cell."This is better," She dialed on her phone. "Hello, can you hear me...good, because I need your help."

* * *

"Emma why are we here," Manny asked while swinging on a swing. 

"I don't know I just felt like it," Emma answered."This place always helps me clear my mind."

"Hey, remember when we use to come here as kids?"

"Yeah, those were simple times back then."

"When I use to take Jack here I sometimes which I could go back to those days."

"Jack's pretty young I was talking more of when we were twelve not two," Manny joked.

"I know," Emma laughed. "I wouldn't mind being two again either no responsibilities."

"No guys making your life a living hell."

"Tell me about it, not to mention other girls as well what was with Paige today?"

"Emma if you haven't noticed Paige always has a stick up her butt."

"No to mention you kicked her in the same place a few months ago and she fell on it when you, Darcy and Chante went through with that plan."

"Don't remind me it was stupid Paige broke her leg and has to wear a stupid caste which she dressed up rather nicely in pick lace at the salon." Manny and Emma both giggled. "See I like this, the park is the best place to go to.., Manny paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," Emma asked.

"That,"Manny pointed out.

_"Great, bad connection,"_

"Sounds like.. oh great," Manny uttered before jumping off the swing and pulling Emma into a nearby bush.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Shh," Manny whispered. "Listen."

* * *

"Ellie what are you doing here," Sean asked. 

"You know what, she was going to ask you the same thing," Alex replied.

"Alex," Ellie exclaimed.

"Hey I was just trying to help out," Alex replied.

"This is all my fault," Craig uttered.

"Ellie you still haven't told me why you're here," Sean asked.

"Well, if you give me a chance I will," Ellie answered.

"She's here to see you, you jerk," Alex exclaimed.

"Sean, Jimmy don't be mad at me," Craig begged while the others rambled on.

"Shut up," Jimmy shouted."This is suppose to be my vacation you all know what a vacation is it's something you're suppose to enjoy and right now I'm not enjoying it. I got Craig over here driving like a nearsighted grandma, Craig I want to get to New York sometime this week. And Sean hitching a ride, no offense Sean I'm grateful you fixed the van and I'm glad you decided to tag along but could you please keep your hands off my **_Gameboy_**, dang I can't move like the rest of you this **_Gameboy_** is the only thing keeping me sane well it was until now. And Ellie, Alex why the hell are you here and Craig how is this your fault?" All the guys in the car in the stared at Jimmy too scared and surprised to speak. "OK, I get the point you're waiting for me to give you the go ahead OK let's start with Ellie why are you and Alex here?"

"Umm, I...," Ellie stuttered. "I came here to see Sean well."

"It's all my fault," Craig interrupted "I should've never went through with this plan. You see it was this bet we had last year with me and Ellie she wanted me to pick her up at this gas station and that's why I was driving so slow."

"Craig, Ellie was suppose to talk," Alex chimed in. "But it wasn't your fault it was mine I take full responsibility for how this day is going. You see I wanted Ellie to tell Sean off for being such a colossal jerk not telling her that he was here and all and then he goes to see Emma."

"I was going to tell her when I got a new apartment," Sean exclaimed. "And you were suppose to keep your mouth close about Emma."

"Well at least someone told me you were in town," Ellie replied. "It's seems like everyone knew but me who else knows beside me that you're here, my mom."

"I don't know I'll go ask her," Sean said before cracking up. Everyone in the car started to crack up as well. "Jimmy I haven't seen you get this mad since our fight."

"Which one, we're always fighting," Jimmy asked while laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I never seen Ellie get this mad well ever." Alex replied.

"Alex you're always mad." Ellie chuckled.

"Jimmy I haven't seen you get this mad since Spinn.."Craig replied before pausing. The laughter in the van grew quite. "Oh great I always manage to mess things up, Jimmy I'm"

"It's cool," Jimmy replied. "Ellie so why are you're here?"

"Like Alex said I was going to tell Sean off but I had a change of heart," Ellie looked at Craig. "I really just want to go home."

"Home that's an hour back," Jimmy replied. "That means that's going to take two hours out of our schedules." Jimmy looked at his watch. "I don't know about you Ellie but I want to get to my uncle's place before it gets dark and the way Craig drives were running on borrowed time."

"I can't go with you guys," Ellie replied.

"Then just take a cab back." Jimmy stated.

"I wish it was that easy but we're broke," Alex uttered.

"I don't have that much only for gas and that's on credit but I can give you a ten dollar bill." Jimmy suggested.

"That's sweet but I can't take your money and were going to need more then a ten to get back unless all three of you have a ten."

Craig and Sean looked at each other. "I have a five on me I spent the rest on gas," Craig replied.

"I'm broke," Sean said.

"How were you guys going to make it to the Hampton's without any cash," Alex asked

"Most of our food is already here," Jimmy pointed to a cooler. "Like I told you the rest I have to save for gas on credit until my dad wires me some cash when I make it,if I make it to the Hampton's. I know I'm going to hate myself in the morning but we don't have time to talk I only have a week and a couple of days to enjoy myself and you girls can tag along if you like.

"That's settled it," Craig turned on the vans ignition and drove off quickly. "You girls are coming to Hampton's with us."

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Gameboy and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story. **_


	10. Life's Highway

**_Note: _Answering some questions yes I know this story is a little hokey it's suppose to be. Most teenage summer movies and stories are a little hokey and if you think this is not with Degrassi real life subjects then just think back to WEG & GDTW 1 & 2 for you Canadian and lucky American viewers how many schools would have a director come to their school to shoot a film and ask most of the students to star in it not many if at any at all. This story may seem a little unreal but I'll try my best to keep it down to earth and not too far-fetched or off base from DegrassiTNG. Enjoy**

Chapter 10: Life's Highway

"All done," Paige hung up her phone. "See Haze that wasn't so bad."

"I guess, "Hazel replied. "If you think blackmailing your brother and lying to your mom isn't bad then I agree. I can't do that to my parents they'll want proof not just you're brother over the phone confirming we'll be with him."

"Relax Haze, my brother's a pro at this he's been doing it for ages your parents will never find out," Paige passed her cell to Hazel.

"OK," Hazel took the phone from Paige."But if.."

"But nothing just say everything Dylan and I told you to say and it will be fine."

"Fine," Hazel sighed before dialing her house.

"Did you hear that," Manny exclaimed quietly while she and Emma hid in a nearby bush overhearing Paige and Hazel conversation.

"Yeah I was with you the whole time remember," Emma sarcastically replied.

Manny ignored Emma's remark."They're going to the Hampton's."

"It doesn't look that way to me," Emma stated. "Besides, there's no way Hazel's mom is going to agree to that obvious lie."

"We'll I guess we have to listen to find out," Manny and Emma listened in on Hazel's conversation.

"OK, thanks mom," Hazel sighed. "I will, bye."

"What, what," Paige asked while Hazel held her head down and walked over to a swing. "What did she say," Paige begged,following Hazel.

"See I told you," Emma whispered. "They're not going, Hazel looks too disappointed."

"Shh," Manny hushed Emma.

"Hazel aren't you going to say something," Paige pleaded.

Hazel pushed herself on the swing until she was swinging higher. "Huuuh.,"Hazel sighed.

"Oh no, Hazel don't tell me," Paige said disappointedly. "You were right, I was wrong. I guess we have nothing to do since she said.."

"She said yes," Hazel interrupted. "She brought it and my dad thinks it's great were going to visit a College to brush up for next year."

"She brought it, oh my God Haze," Paige rushed to Hazel on the swing. "You had me so worried I though for sure...ouch," Paige screamed. Hazel had accidentally hit Paige in the mouth while swinging on the swing. Paige fell into a nearby bush.

"Are you OK," Hazel exclaimed. She slowed down her pace on the swing and ran off it "Paige I'm so sorry."

Paige brushed herself off while Hazel helped her up. "I'm fine,I'm OK" Paige noticed a large stick poking out of her leg brace."I'm such a klutz with this on." Paige took the stick out of her brace and threw the stick into the bush.

"Ow," Manny exclaimed.

"What was that," Paige asked.

"Well it wasn't me." Hazel replied.

"OK come out whoever you are or I'll...I'll..kick you with this leg brace," Paige threatened

"Fine," Manny brushed herself up. "I was tired of bending down anyway."

"Hey guys," Emma got up after Manny.

"What are you doing here, stalking us," Paige asked.

"Regardless of what you think, Paige your not that interesting," Manny replied.

"Well your defiantly spying on us,"Paige stated. Manny and Emma didn't say a word. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what you're up too., Manny replied. "And..,"

"And what," Paige interrupted

"Enough to know that I could conveniently bump into Mrs. Michalchuk and slip up and,"

"You wouldn't," Paige threatened.

"You wanna try me," Manny answered.

"What do you want from me so that you'll could keep quite?"

"I thought you'll never ask?" Manny smiled.

* * *

"It's great that you want me to come and all and I'm flattered, really but unlike the rest of you my mom would flip if I just conveniently left the country without her permission," Ellie exclaimed. 

"Let's not forget they don't have identification." Sean chimed in.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Jimmy remembered. "I guess we have to drive you guys back."

"Or you could drop us off at the next gas station or rest stop with an ATM." Amy replied.

"Just take me to a pay phone,OK," Ellie sighed. "I can call my mom and tell her everything, she won't be too happy but at least you guys won't have to turn back around."

"Here you can use my phone," Jimmy handed his cell to Ellie.

Ellie dialed on the phone until she noticed the phone wasn't ringing. "Your battery's too low." Ellie handed the phone back to Jimmy.

"Oh," Jimmy looked at his cell. "I must've forgot to charge it the night before."

"You could use mine but I have to get it out of my bag." Craig uttered.

"Why would you pack a cell," Alex asked.

"I didn't want to slip up," Craig answered. "You know call Ash or,"

"Aimlessly sit by the phone hoping that it would ring and it would be Ash on the other end." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah not to mention it's distracting to drive while talking on the cell." Craig stated.

"It's also distracting to not look at the road while driving," Sean replied. "You almost miss the next stop."

Craig pulled into the next stop and parked at a rest stop. "If you guys have to use it you might as well go now." Craig joked.

"Just take the ramp out," Jimmy said."I need to breath some fresh air for once."

"OK," Craig got out of the car and pulled out the ramp. He picked up his bag and searched in it for his cell. "Here you go, Ellie," he handed the cell to Ellie.

"Thanks," Ellie called her mom."Hello," Ellie talked to her mom who wasn't too please she had to drive an hour out of town to pick up her kid and friend."Here," Ellie handed the cell back to Craig. "I think I heard a beep or something while I was on the phone."

"Shoot, that was my call waiting," Craig replied disappointedly.

"Sorry I hope it wasn't someone important," Ellie apologized.

"Nah," Craig turned his cell off. "It probably was just Joey he said he would call me when he thought we were near the border." Craig put the phone in his pocket. "I'll call him later."

Ellie saw Jimmy coming from the bathroom along with Sean."Well, I guess this is goodbye guys," Ellie hugged Craig and waved at the rest. "My mom's going to meet us here pretty soon so you don't have to stick around."

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait around at least until your mom is nearby." Craig said.

"Positive," Ellie replied. "You guys need to be leaving if you want to get there before dark."

"OK," Craig helped Jimmy onto the ramp.

"See you guys have fun I know I won't," Alex sourly replied while jumping out of the van.

"So I guess this is good bye," Sean hugged Ellie who seemed kind of surprise by his affection. "Maybe I'll see you when we get back. I might return to DCS instead of going to another school nearby."

"That will be nice," Ellie quietly whispered. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Look El," Sean turned back around."I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you in person or even tell you I was back in town. I wouldn't blame you if you never speak to me again. I'm not even sure if we're still together I have feelings for you but I was dating a girl back in Wasaga I assumed you wouldn't wait around for me so I know were ov.."

"I understand Sean you don't have to apologize." Ellie whispered. "You really should get going."

"Oh, yeah, bye," Sean walked to the drivers side of the van unbeknown to Craig who was also about to do the exact same thing before going to the back with Jimmy.

Sean started the van and drove off quickly. "Bye," Ellie whispered.

"What's wrong Red you act you won't see them again especially Sean it looks like he's coming back."

"Why do I feel like this is the last time I will see him." Ellie wiped away a single tear which was forming in her right eye.


	11. Away From Home

**_Note:_** **From Now On I will** **release three to four chapters or more instead of the two per week to finish this story up so I can get to the third and final(and I think my best) of this three part series so both of these stories The Vacation and The Wedding will be out simultaneously starting sometime in May. The Vacation is mostly a Semma sl with a little of Cranny and Jazel and for all you Cranny lovers The Wedding will mostly be a Cranny storyline so keep me in fav. authors or keep looking for the first installment. And for all you guys who thought the first installment of LIM was a Cranny fic as the main couple it wasn't the main couple was Jiberty,lol but Cranny, Crash, Toemma, very little Semma(The guy in black at the end was Sean),Jemma and Jazel all played a part because they were building up for the story line in the second and third installment. But for now enjoy The Vacation and try not to look to deeply in to it just yet, your opinions are helpful and greatly appreciated . Enjoy. **

Chapter 11: Away From Home

"Hurry up I don't have all day," Jay said to Spinner who was putting his duffel bag in the trunk.

Spinner slammed the trunk and got inside of the car. Jay flicked his finger on Spinners forehead. "Ouch, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Don't slam my trunk so hard," Jay exclaimed. "I just waxed this baby and I don't want you messing up it up."

"You're crazy you know," Spinner nursed his forehead.

"I might be, but at least were getting the hell out of this dump. In a few days after meeting tons of rich babes you'll be thanking me."

"I doubt that."

"Whatever," Jay started the car and drove off.

"I can't believe I told my mom that stupid lie."Spinner glanced at his house hoping his mom had all ready left to go to work."She's going to kill me once she finds out."

"No she won't."

"I'm surprised she even let me go, you do know that she doesn't like you but she thought your mom was a pleasant woman," Spinner replied. "How did you get your mom to lie like that?"

"She's not my mom," Jay explained. "That was a girl I know, she does whatever I tell her to do and it's great that she's an expiring actress because she pulled off sounding like a concerned parent to a t. Christian Camp, I couldn't have thought of something better then that if I tried."

"You got one of your lackey girls to lie why doesn't that surprise me." Spinner rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you're mystery girl doesn't screw things up and tell. I don't think I could take another long punishment, I just got off the last one no thanks to you.

"I didn't do a thing remember we were in it together."

"Just like now," Spinner exclaimed. "My life sucks."

"Shut up and stop whining like a baby," Jay replied. " I don't want my vacation ruined by your mopey attitude. If your going to be that way all week just stay away from me it's not good when it comes to scoring chicks."

"Whatever," Spinner sighed. Jay pulled over the car . "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to act like this all the way there then go to the back," Jay reached over and opened up Spinners door.

"Fine," Spinner got out of the car and went to the back.

"Don't fall to sleep for too long," Jay replied. " I want you to drive some of the way there without dozing off and crashing us into a ditch or something."

"I'm really going to hate this," Spinner whispered.

"I won't," Jay said before driving to the expressway.

* * *

"Emma if you don't want to go you don't have to" Manny said walking into Emma's house with a big bag for the trip. 

"I'm going," Emma answered staring at Manny's large overnight bag. "I thought Paige said to pack light were only going to stay for a couple of days."

"I did pack light," Manny dragged her bag on the floor to the living room.

"Yeah if you're planning a trip to Alaska what did your mom say when you walked out with that bag."

"She didn't say a thing she just wanted me to make sure I had my toothbrush."

"I can't believe your mom bought Paige and Dylan's fake University tour."

"Yeah it was strange she didn't seem to mind she was kind of glad to get me out of the house."

"Glad?"

"My dad's coming home this week she wants some alone time with him if you get my drift."

"Loud and clear." Emma and Manny chuckled. The doorbell rung. "Who could that be?" Emma got up from the couch and answered the door. "Paige I thought we were leaving first thing tomorrow night?"

"We are," Paige walked into the living room with Hazel following behind. "I just came to give you these." Paige handed Manny and Emma fake id's.

"Oh my god Paige, where did you get these," Emma asked.

"Forget that Paige where did you get this picture," Manny held up her id. "This is one of my worst shots, you couldn't find something better?"

"No, We are running on borrowed time here," Paige replied. "We didn't have much time to look for professional pic's just something plausible enough to use so we can cross the country's border."

"Border!" Emma exclaimed."I thought we were taking the train?"

"Emma that was for the fake University tour," Paige replied. "Do you seriously think we would have enough money to pay for a train or even a bus ticket there."

"Then how are we going to get there," Manny asked.

"We're driving." Paige answered.

"What!" Manny exclaimed.

"How," Emma looked at a Paige's leg. "Dylan?"

"Nope," Hazel held up a pair of key's and a fake drivers license. "I am."


	12. Man In Motion

Chapter 12: Man In Motion

"But how," Emma asked. "Hazel that license looks fake can you even drive."

"I have a real one." Hazel held up her brand new license "I got it last year I just never had the chance to drive so I might be a little rusty."

"Might be," Paige said while rolling her eyes. "She nearly killed us on her way here."

"Paige you exaggerating ," Hazel replied. "I swerved a little off the road because I didn't want to hit that cat that ran into the road."

"Haze you almost hit a tree."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Manny can I speak to you privately for a moment." Emma pulled Manny off to the side while Paige and Hazel rambled on about their car ride to Emma's. "Look there's no way I'm going all the way to New York with Hazel driving," Emma whispered. "Maybe it's best if we just call the whole thing off ,you can stay here with me for the week."

"No way," Manny exclaimed. Paige and Hazel looked at the two of them before going back to their little disagreement. "I mean theirs no way were missing out on this opportunity," Manny whispered. "This is our only chance to go on a real vacation without out parents tagging along just think of all the fun we'll have."

"Fun is not what I'm concerned about. We won't be having fun if we never live to see it, from the way Paige explained Hazel's driving we'll be lucky if we make it out of Degrassi in one piece."

"We come to a decision," Paige exclaimed. "If you two would like to join us anytime soon," Paige waited for Emma and Manny to walk back into the living room.

"OK,." Hazel replied. "I'll drive really carefully until I get the hang of things and.."

"I'll drive the rest of the way," Paige interrupted.

"But how Paige you only have one leg," Manny asked.

"It only takes one leg to drive," Paige replied while banging on her cast. "Plus this baby is made of the finest plastic and held up with pure titanium steel bolts so even if I planned to drive with this leg it wouldn't bother me one bit, ow." Paige hit a soft spot. "But just to be on the safe side I'll drive with my other leg."

Emma looked doubtfully at Manny. "Paige we decided."

"That we'll see you bright and early in the morning," Manny interrupted. "Eight o'clock you said."

"Bright and early," Paige cheerily answered. "And I need you guys to do me a big favor." Paige and Hazel walked to the front door with Manny and Emma tagging along. Paige opened up the front door. "You see that car over there well that's my brother's he's letting us borrow it since he's not allowed to use it till the starting of the fall semester."

"But her mom thinks Dylan took it to school along with us." Hazel replied.

"Yeah little does she know that Dylan's friends took him to school," Paige answered. "But when we get back we have to take it back to him but until then it needs to stay here with you guys," Paige looked at Emma."Em's you have a garage don't you?"

"Umm yeah," Emma hesitatingly replied..

"Good," Paige said. "Huns can you open up the garage door we need to keep it there for the night."

"Sure," Emma pushed the automatic garage door opener.

"Thanks Em's" Paige exclaimed while walking with Hazel to the car. "I'm kinda glad you guys are going otherwise we wouldn't be."

"Or we would have to hide Dylan's car a mile away from you house," Hazel joked before getting into the car and starting the engine.

Emma looked at Hazel driving hesitantly to the garage jerking the car one minute with her foot on the gas while pausing when she put her foot on the break. "And you still want to go with them," Emma mumbled to Manny.

"Yeah," Manny looked at Hazel driving the car timidly. "It's a wonder she got her license, if she could get it I know I'm could get mine with no problem at all and I crashed my mom's car into a trash can the first time she tried to teach me to drive."

Hazel parked the car not even near the garage. Hazel pulled the window down while Paige screamed out of it. "On second thought Emma you can close the garage door, Hazel and I are going to drive around the block just a few times so she could use to driving behind the wheel."

* * *

"Jimmy, Jimmy" Craig whispered to Jimmy who looked like he was sleeping but it was too dark to tell. "Are you awake." 

"I am now," Jimmy groggily answered. "What's up?"

"Could you check to see if my cell phone rung," Craig handed his cell to Jimmy. "I could've sworn I heard it ring when I dozed off."

"Why can't you just check it yourself?"

"I can't, I'm afraid it's going to be..Ash.. I don't want to do something I'll regret like calling her back right away or answering it too quickly if I hear it ring."

"So you want me to check your phone and tell you if she called or not instead of you doing it." Jimmy sarcastically replied.

"No if she called you can make up some lie like it was Joey or even Angie and then you can erase Ash's name if she did call."

Jimmy looked at the phone. "No one called man just Joey but that was a while back and you already spoke to him." Jimmy handed the phone back to Craig.

"Maybe you should keep it," Craig handed the phone to Jimmy but he didn't take it.

"Maybe you should turn it off, Joey will understand if you don't have it on."

"Maybe you're right." Just then the van made a weird sound and smoke started to come out of the hood. "What's that," Craig asked.

"Looks like the cars might behaving problems," Jimmy answered while looking at the smoke rise from the hood.

"It is having problems," Sean pulled the car over to the side before getting out of the car and opening up the hood.

Craig got out of the car and went to the see what the problem was. "What's wrong with the car," Craig asked Sean.

"Looks like I forgot to put some water in the.."

"What," Craig screamed as a car honking his horn and teens screaming obscenities passed by.

"Nothing," Sean put some water in the cooler. The smoke from the hood cleared and Sean put the trunk down "Problem solved." Craig and Sean walked back to the car." I must have forgot to fill the cooler before we left sorry about that guys." Sean turned the keys in the ignition but the car wouldn't start." Sean got out of the car and pulled the hood back up. "Great now what's the problem?" Sean fiddled under the hood. "Great." Sean got from under the hood and looked for any signs of a cars passing by he tried waving his hands but no car would stop.

"What's the problem,now" Craig asked Sean peeking outside the front window.

"We need a jump."

* * *

"Don't you think you're going a little too fast," Spinner asked Jay while checking the speedometer which was slowly reaching to 90. 

"They don't call it the expressway for nothing." Jay replied.

"Yeah well you're going to get us killed or worse pulled over."

"I didn't think getting a ticket would be worse then being dead."

"You know what I mean, slow down."

"OK," Jay slowed down. "Pretty soon you can take over I'm sick and tired of you being a back seat driver."

"I just don't want, whoa" Spinner said before swerving to the side. Jay maneuvered the car pretty abruptly. "Whats the matter with you!"

"Some jerks just sped by." Jay replied. "Now they deserve a ticket." Jay looked at his right side mirror. He saw two teens screaming while poking their bodies outside of the car's sun roof top before it became a blur.

"Yeah," Spinner agreed. He looked outside his window to see if he could see the rowdy teens in a distance but they were gone. Spinner noticed a blue van with a guy under the hood who looked vaguely familiar. The guy started to wave his hands in the air. "Looks like that guy needs help."

"What do you want me to do pull over," Jay replied.

"Why not?"

"Because they could be drifters or something it could be a scam.We pull over and help out a total stranger we know nothing about in the pitch black dark before he mugs us and leaves us for dead in a ditch."

"You watch too many late night cop shows."

"No I just use my common sense." Jay looked in his rear-view mirror at the guy waving his hands in the distance."Besides if he's really in trouble he can call a tow truck, we don't have time to help anyone I want to get there sometime tonight."


	13. Destination Unknown

Chapter 13: Destination Unknown

"I just know that call is going to cost a fortune in roaming fees." Craig said while dialing information for the umpteenth time. The operator assured him the number she gave him was the nearest tow driver in ten miles of the highway but it had been three hour wait since he first called the driver."Operator can you give me..," Craig saw what looked like a tow truck driving towards them."Never mind," He hung up the phone. Craig and Sean stood by the car and waited for the driver to come by them.

"You guys look pretty tired," The tow truck driver said to Sean and Craig who had been waiting all night for him to arrive while Jimmy was in the back resting he was too tired after the three hour wait. The tow driver was a short thin guy. He looked rather creepy with large bulging eyes and thin lips not to mention he was wearing pajama's on underneath his jacket. "Sorry it took me so long we don't get too many calls at this time around here."

"Thanks for coming." Sean said while shaking the drivers hand. "Mister.."

"You can call me Willie."

"Willie didn't you get my message we only needed a jump," Sean looked at the large truck.

"Why did you bring the truck," Craig asked.

"Well you can never be too sure about these things I always bring ol' Sara along for the ride just in case." Al patted his truck. "Besides I got some..," A guy in a pickup truck interrupted Al. "Well speak of the devil here he is right now." The guy in the pickup pulled up by them and walked out of the truck. "This here my son Willie Jr. but you can call him Junior, he's going to give you the jump."

"Nice to meet you," Craig shook Juniors hands which were rather large along with the rest of him he had to be no taller then 6'5.

"Oh he doesn't say too much," Willie Sr. answered." Well c'mon Junior lets get these boys back on the road." Junior grunted before opening up the tow truck hood, pulling out jumper cables and connecting them to the vans.

"Let me go start up the car," Sean said while Craig didn't know rather to follow him or stay by creepy Willie and Juniors side.

* * *

"What time is it?" Spinner rubbed his eyes. He had finally had a chance to rest after four hours of non stop driving. 

"It's time for you to get up." Jay answered.

Spinner looked at the digital clock on Jay's radio it was 1 am in the morning. "Jay I thought you said we were going to be there at midnight did you take a wrong turn or something?

"No it's all your fault you should've drove faster anyway it doesn't matter were here now all I need for you to do is look around and see if anything looks familiar."

Spinner looked around most of the homes were covered with large shrubs and even larger gates there was no way to tell the difference between each one or if they were even near the right address. "The cottage should be on Bay Avenue it's by the beach."

"We are on Bay Avenue we have been for an hour now and the beach is to your left but when I first got here it was to my right until I took a turn.

"So your telling me you've been driving around in circles."

"Exactly." Jay agreed. "Just give me the address again it is in the East Hampton right."

"Yeah I mean no I mean I don't think so it's in North I mean Southampton I think."

"You think or you know," Jay asked before pulling over."Look Spin I want to get there before daybreak I don't want anyone to know where we are.

"OK," Spinner exclaimed."It has to be in the Southampton because none of these landmarks look familiar not to mention these houses are too extravagant the cottage is a little modest.

"Are you sure," Jay asked "Were almost low on gas I don't want to get stuck out here."

Jay just keep driving," Spinner said. Jay turned the key in the ignition and pulled off. " I'm bound to remember some of the scenery sooner or later."

* * *

"There you go guys," Willie shut the pickup trunk. "Looks like every things ok now there shouldn't be too much trouble with the van from now on." 

"Thanks again, Wil..,"Craig yawned."I'm sorry I'm kinda tired."

"I wish I would've got here sooner but like I said before we don't get too many calls this time of night, right Junior," Willie looked at his son who was nodding and grunting in agreement. "I think it's too late for you guys to be driving around this time of night, there's a motel not to far from here Junior will be glad to show you the way, I have to take this truck back to the shop." Willie shook the boys hands, got in his car and drove off.

"Junior," Craig gulped. "You're not seriously going to let Lurch there show us around," He whispered to Sean.

Sean ignored Craig. "Thanks Junior we'll be happy to follow you to the motel." Junior got in the pickup truck while Craig and Sean went in the van.

"You're not seriously going to follow that guy." Craig said nervously.

"Stop being such a chicken he's harmless would you rather sleep in the van by the highway or sleep in a comfortable bed tonight?"

Craig looked at Jimmy resting in the back "Jimmy looks rather comfortable in the back."

Sean didn't say another word until they arrived at the motel. "See Craig we're here now."

"Thank God," Craig replied. "I'm much too young to die."

Sean shook his head and got out of the car and walked to Junior's pickup. "Thanks Lur..I mean Junior." Junior gave Sean a mean expression before driving off. "This has been some night," Sean mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Turn right here." Spinner said to Jay that white house replica mailbox looks familiar. 

"We're going on a wild goose hunt." Jay said.

"I'm sure this is it," Spinner replied. "Turn right there's the fork in the road go left I mean right no left." Jay gave Spinner the evil eye and turned left after driving down the road for what seemed forever they finally reached the end of the road.

"Great," Jay exclaimed. "You lead us to a dead end. "I knew it was in East Hampton forty five minutes wasted I'm going to turn around."

"No! This is it I know it," Spinner got out of the car. It's just these bushes look different they're really high. Spinner pushed the bushes and disappeared.

"Spinner," Jay screamed." This isn't the time for any games it's almost day br.." Spinner grabbed Jay through the bushes. "What the hell is your...what the." Jay couldn't believe his eyes he was staring at a lush green lawn lit by small dim night lights. He looked around and saw a huge white house with a large pool in the back and a patio overlooking the lake."Where are we?"

"I don't know," Spinner answered."This can't be the cottage." Spinner walked slowly to the main house and looked at the address 124. "This is it," Spinner said to Jay.

"I thought you said the house was modest more like a dump this place isn't a dump."

"I told you Jimmy's rich uncle did some renovations to the property."

"Looks like he did one hell of a job." Jay looked around."Hey Spin so where's the pool house?"

"The what?"

"The pool house you know the place the silver key is suppose to go to."

"Oh yeah, it should be this way." Spinner walked to pool house. He stopped at a large mini home. "Wait this can't be it, I mean it should be."

"What,"Jay looked at the mini home."I thought you said the pool house was a shack?"

"It is I mean it use to be." Spinner walked closer to the house." Jimmy's uncle must have redid the pool house too,daaaannnng," Spinner shouted.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you get it if he redid everything the doors and locks might have been replaced too."

"Don't tell me that there's no way I drove all this way to have to go back not after looking at this place," Jay took the key out of his pocket."This key's going to fit in this door even if I have to weld it into the lock." Jay pushed the key into the lock, turned it hard and it opened."Spin my man were in." Jay turned the lights on and walked inside the lavish pool house. "Spin." Spin didn't say a word. "Spin are you listening to me?" Jay turned around and saw Spinner standing paralyzed by the door way. "Spin you can come in now." Spinner didn't move. Jay walked to the doorway and saw the reason Spinner was standing so still by the doorway.


	14. 8675309 Jenny

Chapter 14: 867-5309(Jenny)

"OK, Spin," Jay mumbled. "Don't make any sudden movements until I say so."

"Believe me I won't,"Spinner mumbled back while looking at a large dog with a red collar growling and bearing his sharp teeth.

"Well you're going to have too."

"What?"

"Look on the count of three I want you to slowly move back and then as quickly as you can run and shut the door."

"What!"

"One"

"Jay c'mon I can't"

"Two,yes you can"

"No I can.."

"Three!" Jay ran with Spinner and the large dog following close behind. Spinner shut the door. The dog barked and barked,"Oh Thank God!" Jay replied.

"Yeah I thought for sure we were goners." Spinner said while huffing and puffing. The barking stopped. "Maybe the dogs gone."

"Well that's a relief but it won't be for long how are we going to get our things with _Kujo_ waiting outside."

"I don't know,run." Spinner joked he walked closer into the living room.

"Ha, Ha, You didn't tell me Jimmy's Uncle had a guard dog."

"He doesn't, well I remember Jenn had a pupp.." Spinner paused.

"What?"

"Whatever you do don't turn around."

"You're not funny Spin," Jay turned around but wished he hadn't he was staring at Kujo with the red collar again." How did he get in here?" Jay mumbled.

"He must have got in through the back somehow." The dog moved closer to the them and even closer to Spinner. "Oh my god I'm going to die."

_"Good while you're distracting him I'll run like hell."_ Jay thought.

The dog sniffed Spinner. Spinner looked like he was ready to cry. "Oh man," Spinner whispered. The doberman moved back and then jumped on Spinner who fell back from the force. The dog started licking his face.

* * *

"We only got one room available." The motel manger replied. 

"One room where in the middle of nowhere," Jimmy exclaimed." How could you have only one room in a big motel like this!"

"Hey look, man," The motel manger exclaimed. "This middle of nowhere town has a big tractor expo this week not to mention the Summer of Madness softball tournament you're lucky I could give you one room most of the nearby motels and hotels are booked all this week. So you can either take the room or leave it."

"Sorry he's just a little cranky from the trip." Craig replied. "We all are, we've been driving for miles from Toronto since twelve this morning. We don't want to cause any trouble, we'll take the room." Craig took the credit card and Id from Jimmy and handed it to the manger. The manger glanced at the ID, took the credit card swiped it and handed Craig the bill to sign. Craig handed the bill to Jimmy.

"Here you go guys," The manger gave Craig the room key."Room 312, It's got a king size bed."

"One bed I thought you said it was a twin." Jimmy replied

"No, one bed."

"Great," Jimmy replied.

" Jimmy you take the bed, I guess we can sleep on the floor." Craig said to Sean.

"No you guys take the bed, I'll sleep in the car." Sean replied.

"Hey guys I usually don't do this without a fee but here." The manger walked from behind his counter and opened up a nearby door with a key."Here's some cots." He handed one to Sean and Craig.

"Thanks," Craig said.

"Yeah," Sean replied.

"No problem they're clean and here's a couple of sheets to sleep with, no charge." The manger handed the sheets to the guys."You guys have a nice night and don't forget check out time begins at 7:30 till 11:30 a.m."

Jimmy looked at his watch and saw that it was two in the morning. "Great that leaves us with five hours to sleep or at least five hours for you guys."

"We better get moving." Craig replied as they walked to their room.

* * *

"OK boy, I give," Spinner giggled as the dog licked his face. 

"I can't believe this." Jay said looking at Spinner on the floor giggling like a school girl with the dog formally known as Kujo."Get off him you mutt." Jay exclaimed while reaching down to remove the dog. The dog growled at Jay who quickly moved back."Sorry boy."

The dog stared at Jay before licking Spinner's face again. Spinner got up and brushed himself off and looked at the dogs tag around his collar."Jefferson you grew so big boy the last time I saw you you were no bigger then my shoe."

"Now he's bigger then that couch over there," Jay replied."And don't tell me you know this monstrosity of a guard dog."

"Yeah I completely forgot about Jefferson he was Jenn's dog." Spinner patted Jefferson on his head and bent down to talk to him" Hey boy where's Jennifer where is she boy?"

"Earth to Spin dogs can't talk,"

"I know that," Spinner glanced at Jay. "It's not like you never talked to a dog before."

Jay rolled his eyes."Spin I thought you said we were all alone that means people are here."

"Maybe not" Spin patted Jefferson on the head and stood up." Maybe Jefferson's guarding the place all summer."

"They should've just got an alarm..woah." Jay exclaimed while looking at a tall attractive blond with a pink teddy on. "Hey how are you we were just in the neighborhood when..."

"Who are you," The girl screamed."Jefferson attack!" Jefferson growled but then licked Spinner hand."Jefferson, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry ma'am we didn't mean any harm we'll be leaving now it's just.."

"Spinner," The girl whispered.

"Yeah how did you know my name,"Spinner looked closely at the girl. "It can't be Jenn."

"Yeah," Jennifer smiled."But everyone calls me Jenny now."

"Jenn," Spinner screamed he ran to her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here you look so different." Spinner touched her hair.

"I can say the same thing about you." Jenny touched Spinners hair. "Looks like tubbs is all grown up and not so tubby anymore." She hit Spin on his abdomen.

"Tubbs" Jay laughed. "You didn't tell me that."

Jenny glanced at Jay. "Where you find the Fonz at and where is Jimmy?"

"Jimmy?" Spinner answered.

"Did she just call me the Fonz," Jay asked.

"Yeah," Jenny replied to Spinner. "Jimmy where is he? I didn't expect him till later on tomorrow night since his dad called and said they were stranded in the outskirts of Buffalo or something."

"You mean Jimmy's coming here," Spinner said nervously.

"Yeah," Jenny looked at Spinner."You act like you didn't know and why didn't you go to the main house instead of here." Spinner looked at Jenny with a guilty face."Oh my God you're telling me Jimmy doesn't know you're here." Jenny put her hand over her mouth."It all makes sense now why his dad said he was bringing some guy name Craig along and not you, don't tell me you guys got into another fight."

"You can say that," Spinner replied.

"Don't worry I won't tell him that you're here, we're friends right." Jenny held Spinner hand. "Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"No way I didn't come all this way to leave," Jay exclaimed.

"I agree with the Fonz over there." Jenny said. "You guys can stay here as long as you want Jimmy doesn't have the key anyway," Jenny smiled with a sly grin." We made sure of that didn't we Tubbs, I mean Spinner."

"Uhh,"

"Then it's official you guys can stay in the pool house and I'll stay in the main house with Jimmy and his friends."

"But what if he wants to come in here, maybe we should leave" Spinner replied.

"Don't worry leave everything to me," Jenny said while walking to the back door."I have to go now I need to put some clothes on and I'll open up the gate so you can bring your car in. C'mon Jefferson." Jefferson followed Jenny to the back door."Oh yeah If you need anything just call me on my cell." Jenny exclaimed.

"What's your number," Spinner asked.

"867-5309."


	15. Mornin' Ride

Chapter 15: Mornin' Ride

_Bump Bump Bump_ "What was that," Manny asked Emma while yawning.

_Bump Bump_ "I don't know," Emma answered."It sounds like someone's hammering something."

_Ring Ring_ "It sounds like the doorbell now," Manny replied.

_Ring, Bump, Bump, Ring _"That because it is the doorbell." Emma said. She put on her robe and slippers and ran upstairs to the door.

"Don't you think this is a little too much," Hazel asked while Paige bumped and rang the doorbell.

"It's the only way to get those two up," Paige exclaimed while beating on the door."C'mon get up!"

Emma opened the door."Hazel,Paige, have you two completely lost your mind it's seven o'clock in the morning.

"Hey I didn't do a thing." Hazel replied "At least you got to sleep in, Paige woke me up at five."

"I'm just really excited." Paige exclaimed before walking past Emma with Hazel tagging behind into the living room. "Plus my mom thinks the bus arrives at eight so I had to make it look like we were leaving on time but since we're up now let's get going."

"Paige, Hazel, what are you doing here so early?" Manny yawned.

"We're leaving," Paige answered."So get dressed."

"What,ummm," Manny mumbled.

"Paige don't you think it's a little early to be driving now,"Emma replied. "We should stick to the 11 o'clock time."

"If we drive at 11 you know what time we'll get there," Paige asked.

"I don't know ni.." Emma answered.

"No eleven because girls stop to take bathroom breaks,lunch breaks,dinner breaks, stretch there legs out breaks," Paige rambled on.

"Paige won't be doing much of the stretching her legs out break" Manny whispered to Emma.

"I heard that." Paige exclaimed." The point is we need to leave as soon as possible so we can get there while it's still sunlight outside."

"Paige just really wants to leave because we were up all night watching a horror film." Hazel replied. She turned to Paige."Look were not going to be left for dead like those teenagers in Highway Zombie Drive"

"What?" Manny exclaimed.

"I don't care about the film." Paige glanced at Hazel. "OK maybe I am just a little freaked out by that film, I hate zombie movies but we only have a few days to relax before it's time to hit the road again, the sooner we leave the better."

"Fine," Emma replied. "I'll go take a shower upstairs while you take one downstairs, Manny."

"OK," Manny went downstairs to get her toothbrush.

"Now Hazel if you just learn the gas from the break pedal we'll be there before sundown." Paige replied to Hazel who rolled her eyes at Paige. "Haze I'm just kidding."

* * *

"C'mon guys we need to get going." Sean exclaimed. 

"Hold on it's not easy trying to get out of bed without any assistance" Jimmy replied.

"Sorry man, you need any help." Sean asked Jimmy who was struggling to get into his wheel chair by himself.

"Naw, I'm fine." Jimmy struggled to get the chair to unfold before he gave up. "Yeah man it's looks like I need some help." Jimmy replied disappointedly. Sean opened up the chair and helped Jimmy into it."Thanks."

"No problem," Sean replied.

"You guys ready to go." Craig came out of the washroom.

"What took you so long and why did you have to go back to the car for some ibuprofen" Sean asked." Couldn't you have just taken it in the car on the way there."

"Sean, Craig didn't want to tell you," Jimmy replied

"Jimmy what are you doing," Craig asked while giving Jimmy a distressful glance.

"Don't worry, Sean should know the truth." Jimmy said to Craig before speaking to Sean."Craig didn't want to tell you he has horrible headaches in the morning while driving it's probably all the sun in his face. He didn't want to take the pills in the car because he knew you'll ask why."

"Craig, it's no big deal just pull the sun visor down." Sean replied. "Since your headaches are that bad I'll drive for a while." Sean took the keys and walked out of the room.

"Thanks," Craig shouted out to Sean who was already out the door. He looked at Jimmy and just as he was going to say something else Jimmy beat him to it.

"Let's get going, OK," Jimmy replied.

"Yeah," Craig put his med's in his bag. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

"I can't believe it, how long does it take for you guys to get dressed." Paige exclaimed."It's almost nine we need to hurry it up." 

"Paige you're being overly dramatic," Hazel replied. "Do you guys have everything?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Manny held her last bag that hadn't been packed or stuffed in the car with Paige's bags which rivaled Manny's load.

_"Thank god Emma and I packed sensibly" _Hazel thought_."Or we'll have to rent a UHaul to carry all these bags."_

"Let's get this show on the road," Paige exclaimed.

"OK, let me just lock the door." Emma said getting her keys out but as soon as she closed the door the phone rung. "Great, I have to get that." Emma went inside and answered the phone.

"Hi this is Cindy from Telemarketer Connect" A telemarketer cheerful replied. "Are you the owner of the house?"

"No," Emma answered.

"OK well have a nice day." The telemarketer said before hanging up. Emma put the phone on the cradle.

"C'mon Em's lets go." Paige replied.

"I can't go," Emma said before sitting on the couch.

"What are you talking about," Paige asked. "A few minutes ago you were getting dress and now you can't go."

"I never told my mom where I was going," Emma replied

"You mean you didn't lie, why not?"

"I didn't see the need too they won't be back until sometime next week."

"So what's the problem?"

"They could call?"

"Oh," Paige understood. "I think I know a way that you could go without missing there calls." Paige picked up the phone and dialed the operator.

* * *

Jimmy looked out the window and saw the green highway sign _Northport, New York 10 miles, Rochester, 50, New York City 150 miles, Hampton's 230 miles_. _"Almost there" _Jimmy thought. 

"Four more hour guys," Sean said

"Two more and then I'll take over. Craig replied

"If you say so," Sean answered."Just remember to put the sun visor down."

"I will." Craig replied. He looked out the window and saw two guys waving their hands in the air in the distance."Hey Sean pull over,"

"Why," Sean asked slowing down a bit."You see something wrong with the van?"

"No, It looks like those guys over there need some help."

Sean glanced over to his left."Hey, I think those were the jerks who were screaming out of their car last night,"

"Yeah it looks like them but they still need help."

"No, way am I pulling over for them they didn't do the same for us last night." Sean sped past them.

Jimmy heard Craig and Sean debating on why they didn't pick up the guys they passed by. He was ready to get there already he just hoped those two wouldn't be arguing like that when they got to Hampton's. Jimmy looked out the window at a green sign _Hampton's 225 miles_. "This is going to be a long day." He said to himself before putting on his earphones and listing to selections on his **Ipod** at maximum volume in order to drown out the noise in the background.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ipod and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story. **_


	16. The New Style

Chapter 16: The New Style

"Hey, get up" Jay smacked Spinner on his face with his palm.

"What's the wrong with you," Spinner asked after sleeping on the couch because Jay had to take the one and only room left. Jenny had locked the door to her room even though she was sleeping in the main house.

"It's time to get up," Jay said while pulling the sheets off of Spinner. "Ewww , Jay turned his head after revealing Spinner only slept in his boxer briefs and nothing else."I did not need to see that,"

"Well maybe next time," Spinner grabbed the sheets from Jay and wrapped it around his waist."You'll think before acting."

"Whatever but." Jay sniffed the air."Did you leave something out last night?"

"No, why"

"I smell something ripe." Jay held his nose.

"Oh sorry that was me," Spinner apologized. "I think it was all those burritos I ate at Taco Queen."

"Uggh," Jay held his nose."Just get dressed and take some **Beano** or something while you're at it." Jay disappeared into his room.

"This is going to be one looong week." Spinner said before holding his noise after passing gas."Next time I'm getting the taco platter."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Emma said to Paige after hanging up her cell after the fifth telemarketer called. 

"Dylan and I have been doing that since I can remember.When my mom and dad leave us at home for the weekends we always do the forwarding." Paige answered. "Mom always checking to make sure we're at home at night but little did she know we transfered all our calls to our cells. Call forwarding were would I be without you."

"We'll it's annoying," Emma turned down the volume on her cell after looking at her caller id and seeing it was another telemarketer.

"Maybe you guys should get that Telebuster or whatever my mom has," Paige replied.

"We'll, were rarely in the house when they call so Snake didn't see a need to get it," Emma answered.

"I just can't believe we're on our way," Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jimmy is going to freak." Hazel replied.

"Jimmy isn't the only one who's going to freak," Manny mumbled.

"We'll we could've stayed at home." Emma whispered to Manny."You're not getting all edgy because you found out Craig's there with Jimmy."

"No," Manny answered rather quickly.

"Hey what are you two whispering about," Hazel asked while looking in her rear-view mirror."No secrets, were going to be in this car for a long time so there's no need to hide anything from anyone, we're all friends and friends tell each other everything."

"Oh, Manny's just upset because she forgot her hairdryer." Emma replied. "I told her she could use mine, so problem solved."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Manny's hair to frizz up," Paige mumbled. "I don't think big hair is in this summer."

"We'll I guess you wouldn't know," Manny angrily replied back. "Since your hairs taking up most of the space in this car."

"My hair isn't as big as you're." Paige screamed.

"Stop it," Hazel interrupted Paige and Manny's little disagreement by honking on the car horn."Now do you want me to pull over until you two settled down."

"No,"Manny mumbled.

Hazel gave Paige a threatening angry glance. "No," Paige mumbled.

"Good," Hazel stated before glancing at Emma.

"Hey don't look at me." Emma exclaimed. "I didn't start a thing."

"I know Emma but I just have to make sure everyone is going to be cool from now on." Hazel said. "We're going to be in this car for a long time and we at least need to be civil until then." Hazel looked at Manny and Paige." You know what I don't care whose blackmailing who and what not were all in this together and we need to remain civil until we're back in Degrassi then whatever vendetta you guys have for one another can resume but until then we're all going to play nice nice as if we were all BFF's. I don't want to spoil Jimmy's vacation by bringing more troubles in his midst." Hazel noticed a **Baskin Robbins** stop on the billboard a quarter a mile ahead. "Anyone up for ice cream." No one said a word. "Don't all speak at once." Hazel joked before pulling over to the stop. "Maybe a treat will calm you guys down."

* * *

'That girl of yours is one class act." Jay grabbed another helping of pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs."This breakfast she made is soo good my mother never cooked like this although she never cooked anything that wasn't microwavable." 

"Jenny isn't my girl and I wouldn't be too surprise if someone else made this." Spinner poured himself a glass of orange juice."I never seen Jenny lift a finger unless it was to cause trouble but the breakfast is good it kinda taste like Carmen's but it's not as good as hers."

"Who's Carmen.," Jay asked while scarfing down a forkful of pancakes."I hope she's Jenny's equally hot sister."

"No you perv, she's Jenny's mom." Spinner replied."I'm surprised I haven't seen her around."

"That's because she isn't here." Jenny walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa," Jay said while gawking at Jenny. She was wearing a very short hot pink terrycloth shorts with matching hot pink stilettos, white tube top and a hot pink terry cloth jacket.

"Don't stare," Jenny replied to Jay."You're eyes are going to stay like that."

"Well if they are." Jay got up from the kitchen table and walked over to Jenny." I hope their stuck on you because you are.."

"What my friend is trying to say," Spinner interrupted. "Is you look really nice today,Jenny,"

"Thanks Tub, I mean Spin." Jenny kissed him on the cheek.

"What about me." Jay asked

Jenny ignored him."My mom's gone she went to visit family in Cuba. That's why I'm here she wanted me to look over the place and keep an eye on Jimmy until she returns after Labor Day. I didn't want to but she made me plus I have to stay here anyway to do stupid promotions for LOOL."

"What's LOOL." Spinner asked.

"It's just my stupid job nothing really to concern you about."Jenny replied. "I have to go," Jenny grabbed her purse and put on her name brand sunglasses."There's plenty of food in the fridge and just call me if you guys need anything. Oh yeah I hid your car behind the dead end I put a sheet over it. It would be wise if you guys make sure to keep a look out for Jimmy and his friend. Oh yeah by the way I did make the breakfast from my mother's recipe and Fonz it must have been really good because you got some syrup on your nose, Adiós Amigos." Jenny shut the door.

Spinner laughed after noticing a big glob of syrup on Jay's nose."Shut up, she wants me," Jay grabbed a napkin and wiped his nose.

"Jenny's not your type and I wouldn't get too close to her unless you want her to sick Jefferson on you." Spinner walked to the front door. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask Jenny if she wants me to feed Jefferson. I'll be back I'm going to the main house."

"Hurry back I want to leave sometime tod..."Jay said before Spinner slammed the door. "Great," Jay looked around."I hope Jefferson doesn't find his way through the doggy door in the back." Jay ran to the back to make sure the door was closed.

* * *

"OK which way do I turn Jimmy," Craig said to Jimmy. The guys had just arrived in Southampton and they were tired but real excited. 

"Right," Jimmy said. "Make sure you keep right or you're going to end up at a dead end."

"I will," Craig replied he came across a big gate."Is this it?"

"What," Jimmy looked out the car window. "This can't be the place it's too." Jimmy paused he noticed large gold initials on the gate"

"IXB, what's that stand for," Craig asked.

"Issac Xavier Brooks," Jimmy replied. "This is it."

"I thought you said you're uncle made a couple of changes but this is nice." Craig exclaimed."It's nothing like the rustic cottage you showed me in pictures."

"Yeah I'm a little amazed myself." Jimmy said. "Uncle Issac always goes out when he does something but he really outdid himself this time."

"Look,"Craig pointed out after driving up to house."He has a wheel chair accessible ramp paved in gold paint."

"Yeah," Jimmy mumbled."We better wake up Sean since we're here."

Craig woke up Sean and after the shock from looking at the place they took out the car ramp and helped Jimmy until he could get to the front door. "Let me get out the key," Jimmy pulled out his keys and opened the door. "My uncle decided to keep the door lock's since they were handcrafted by my grandfather himself. Issac didn't have the heart to throw the old locks out along with other stuff that had to go, my grandfather built the cottage with his bare hands so it was kind of hard to part with the old cottage when we had to tear it down because the city said it was becoming a health hazard." Jimmy hit the walls. "There was a little of asbestos's left that was used for installation."

"Maybe we should get our things," Craig interrupted Jimmy's unofficial tour of the house.

"Let me just show you guys the game room Issac blabbed on about building at the last family get together." Jimmy replied. Sean and Craig followed Jimmy around the large house. "He said it should be right around the corner from the library." Jimmy stopped at a large brown door. "This is probably it." Jimmy turned the door knob. "What are you doing here," Jimmy exclaimed.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Beano or Baskin Robbins and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story. **_


	17. Brightest Star

Chapter 17: Brightest Star

"Hey Jimmy long time no see,"Jenny stood behind the game room playing a solo game of pool. "You guys want to join me?"

"Umm I." Craig stuttered

"No," Jimmy interrupted. "I should've known it, how much did my dad pay you to baby sit me?"

"Jimmy you're not a baby anymore," Jenny replied

"The way my dad treats me I might as well be," Jimmy said while coming closer towards Jenny.

"Look, your dad didn't pay me I was told to watch the place by your uncle and my mom," Jenny replied. "She just didn't think it would be right to have teenage boys here all alone without a home cook meal once and while."

"So you're here to cook?" Jimmy asked.

"Look at me," Jenny turned around. "Do I look like I could be a house maid."

"No." Craig exclaimed.

"Exactly," Jenny replied. "My mom thinks I can cook even though I used most of the money she sent me for school in New York not for culinary classes but acting. I'm an actress now but there's a great place around the corner that delivers 24/7 so we pretty much won't starve and my mom froze some food in the freezer down in the basement in case we run out of funds."

"Who is we," Jimmy asked."You're not staying here there's no way my uncle would do that to me, you terrorized me every summer I came here."

"Don't worry," Jenny answered. "I'm twenty-one an adult now, I'm way past the terrorizing stage and you won't even know I'm here most of the time I promise I won't make a peep, I have to do publicity work anyway."

"Publicity what for," Jimmy asked.

"That's where I know you from." Sean replied. "You're on that soap Love Of Our Lives my mom watches that show all the time but no you can't be her she has long dark hair or something."

"Oh I wear this for privacy and I cut my hair after my last taping ." Jenny took off her wig, laid it on the pool table and revealed a short bob haircut underneath it. "I like this cut ten times better but my character will be a blond after I come back from the dead this fall so I have to get used to the wig."

"I knew you were coming back, my mom always said you weren't dead."

"Honey, Theresa Isabella Gomez-Loren never dies." Jenny said in a mixture of Latino-Italian accent.

"What," Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah Sean, I didn't know you watched soaps." Jimmy giggled.

"My mom makes me watch them." Sean replied defensively. "There's really nothing to do in Wasaga in the winter but steal, get into trouble or watch tv. I watched tv and plus it was the only way me and my mom spent any quality time together." Sean changed the subject quickly. "So how long are you staying here?"

"More like where?" Jimmy interrupted

"Don't worry Jimmy this house has six rooms and I won't take the master although Issac has a room all set up for you and your guest or should I say guests now he didn't tell me you were bringing anyone else, which one's Craig."

"I am," Craig waved.

"Oh, well I can show you your room first since it's right by the game room." Jenny grabbed her wig and twirled it around her finger. "You can follow me."

"Umm OK," Craig followed her.

"I guess we should follow her too." Sean said to Jimmy.

"You go on ahead I just want to look around a bit." Jimmy replied before going in the opposite way from the Jenny and the guys.

* * *

"Hey there's a beach," Spinner pointed out. 

"I see it," Jay glanced in his rear-view mirror at the elderly couples, families, children playing in the sandbox and ocean. "Jay rode by the parking lot."

"Why didn't you stop," Spinner asked. "I thought we were going to the beach."

"I said we were going to look around." Jay replied "Anyway that beach has a bunch of kids and old people in it."

"No it doesn't," Spinner pointed to a couple of teenagers playing beach volleyball in the sand.

"This is the Hampton's OK, we came here to meet real women not teenagers, you know celebrities."

Spinner rolled his eyes. "Jay just because this is the Hampton's and they have a couple of stars vacationing doesn't mean there going to want to hang with a couple of nobody's or more like losers like us. Anyway the last time I was here the stars kept to themselves unless you're rolling in money you won't have a chance to see anyone most of their houses are hidden away from the public not to mention their parties are exclusive we couldn't get in their if we tried."

"Spinner you're not hanging with your loser frineds you probably couldn't get into a party or dine with any celebrities but I will. Just remember when I do you don't know me."

"Whatever," Spinner shrugged as Jay drove on.

* * *

"This is your room." Jenny showed Craig his room. 

"Whoa," Craig whispered. He stared at the room which had pictures of Rock stars posted all on it from _Elvis_, _Hendrix_, to the _Ramones_, _Bob Marley _and the _Beatles_, rock paraphernalia everywhere and a stereo system with a wide selection of music.

"This is the music room" Jenny replied and since I heard your a musician I knew this would be the perfect place for you to sleep."

"This is..wow," Craig said with a lost for words.

"I guess that means you like it." Jenny answered. "I even made the pull out couch into a nice comfy bed this really isn't a bed room you know."

"No it's fine I," Craig pause he noticed a shiny black guitar in the background. "Whoa," Craig picked up the guitar.

"Oh sorry I forgot to put this back in my room." Jenny took the guitar.

"You play the guitar," Craig asked.

"Yeah I use to be in a band before I got into acting but I don't play this one too much, it was a gift from my dad, he gave it to me before he." Jenny paused. "Before he died, he was in a band and legend has it _Santana_ himself strummed on this guitar and came up with a one of his most know number one hits."

Craig grabbed for the guitar before remembering Jenny's little explanation. "Can I hold it again?"

"Yeah," Jenny gave the guitar back to Craig. He strummed a couple of chords on the guitar before handing it back to Jenny. "Not bad," Jenny stated. "You know what, why don't you hold on to it for a while maybe it will give you some inspiration."

"Thanks but I couldn't" Craig passed it back.

"Take it" Jenny insisted. Craig accepted the guitar and strummed random chords on it. Jenny turned to Sean. "I don't know what you're into but there is a room across the hall from where I'm staying at."

"It doesn't matter." Sean said.

"Well I'll show it to you later." Jenny searched around the room for Jimmy. "Hey, where's Jimmy?" Before Sean could say a word Jenny ran out of the room and found Jimmy sitting in a room a few steps down the hall.

"So I guess this is mine." Jimmy said disappointed while looking at the room. Although it was a nice room the bars on the bed and the one's in the nearby bathroom upset Jimmy.

"Issac thought it would be good for you to have accessible features in your bedroom." Jenny uttered.

"Yeah," Jimmy stared at the room before leaving out. "Maybe we should go get a bite to eat or something."

"I know the perfect place." Jenny exclaimed."I'm going to go change and why don't you guys do the same." Jenny ran to her room.

"We'll I'm going to go take a shower." Jimmy replied. He went into his bathroom.

"Yeah I think I need one too," Craig smelled himself before walking to his room.

"Great might as well go take one too." Sean mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Where have you been," A middle aged stumpy short guy with a long pony tail in the back and a receding hair line in the front asked before grabbed Jay. 

"Hey man what's your problem." Jay exclaimed he shrugged the guys hands off his arm.Jay was waiting outside for Spinner to get something to eat at a nearby restaurant when the middle age guy ran up to him.

"Don't play dumb with me," The guy screamed. "Did you really think you could hide from me all summer."

"Hey man," Jay hollered even louder. "I don't know who you are or who you think I am but.."

"No buts get in the limo you're going to be late." The middle age guy tried to shove Jay into a limo which drove and then stopped nearby the two.

"Late for what?" Spinner walked up towards Jay and the neurotic middle age guy with a bag full of food. "Are we going somewhere?"

The middle age guy stared at Spinner strangely before turning to Jay. "You just have to bring another college buddy along with you do you remember what happen last year, cost me a fortune, oh well." The middle aged guy opened up the door to the white stretch **_Cadillac Escalade_** limo. "If bringing along your frineds is the only way you'll come with me then so be it." He pushed Jay into the limo and grabbed Spinner.

"Hey man what's wrong with you?" Spinner fell into the back seat of the limo dropping his dinner on the ground.

"Don't make a fuss" The neurotic guy got into the limo and slammed the door."Or do you want me to get Bruno." A large guy in the back was sitting opposite from the guys. "And what you did to you're hair, tut tut."

The middle age guy touched Jay's hair. Jay flicked the guys hand off his hair. "You already threw me into this ride, and kidnapped me but don't ever touch my hair."

"Fine," The middle aged guy exclaimed. "But Donna is going to have a lot to work with to get you ready tonight and you." The middle age guy stared at Spinner. "Donna will charge me double for fixing you up. I like it better when you just had a entourage of girls at least they weren't so pricey to fix up." The middle age guy sighed before addressing the driver. "Driver let's get out of here."

_**Disclaimer: The names used in this chapter are non fictional names used in a fictional way. No way will they be used as characters in this story. ******__I don't own the rights to Cadillac(Escalade) and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story._


	18. Ocean Front Property

**Note: Although there has been talk about meeting famous people in this story I won't use any as characters to abide with fanfic. rules. Many of the famous people will be fictional if there are any mentioned in this story at all. So if you see a name that looks different but kind of familiar then use you're imagination I think you'll know what I'm getting at. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Ocean Front Property

"Paige, wake up" Hazel uttered while Paige woke up from her slumber. Manny and Emma were still resting in the back. "We're here, I think, it should be by the ocean or river or something." Hazel looked around. "Paige read off the directions again we got off the net.

"Huh," Paige yawned.

"The directions," Hazel exclaimed. "Hurry there's a fork in the road.

"Turn.." Paige paused she stared at the directions "I think it says to make a left, no right wait lef..right."

Hazel turned right. "Are you sure this is the right way."

"It says so here." Paige said. "I think," she mumbled.

"Where are we," Manny asked. She had just woken up and noticed lush green hedges with faint signs of houses in the background.

"We're almost here," Hazel said.

"Great," Manny mumbled. She shook Emma. "Hey Emma we're here."

"What?" Emma yawned before noticing two large black gates with golden initials IXB on each gate. "Is this it?"

"I think so," Hazel replied she stopped the car by the gate.

"How are we going to get in?" Manny asked.

"Yeah it looks like you need a key," Emma replied.

"You girls know nothing about sophisticated rich houses like this one," Paige stated. "There should be a buzzer or intercom somewhere around here." Paige got out of the car and searched around the gate for a buzzer.

"Well I guess I better go help her," Hazel got out of the car. Emma and Manny got out as well.

"Do you guys see anything," Hazel asked.

"No," Manny and Emma answered.

"Keep looking, I know there is something here." Paige replied while searching.

"Hey, come here guys," Hazel exclaimed. The girls ran towards Hazel.

"Did you find the buzzer," Paige asked.

"No, but something better," Hazel slipped through a hole in the large hedges and on the other side she stared at a white house with a perfect manicure lawn and pool complete with a pool house in the back. "This is amazing," Hazel sighed. "You have to see this!" The girls shrugged and just as they were going to go thought the same hole. Hazel ran out screaming.

"What's the matter with you," Paige exclaimed.

"A big .." Hazel said while trying to catch her breath. "I just saw the biggest dog in the world. I thought for sure...it ...was going.. to eat..me."

"This is great," Paige exclaimed. "We're here but no one knows we're here. Haze, I think it's time to forget about the surprise and just call Jimmy we need to get in the house and rest, guard dog or not."

Hazel dialed Jimmy's number but only got his voice mail."His phone's not on."

"What?" Manny exclaimed. "You mean were going to be stuck here all night."

"It's early," Emma looked at her watch. "It's only a quarter past seven why don't we just look around, check out the sites and come back later."

"Sounds good to me." Hazel agreed.

Paige walked to the passenger side of the car."What are waiting for, let's go"

* * *

"You're going to look so great for this party," Donna teased Jay's hair. "Who ever did your dye job did a great job it almost looks natural." 

"That's because it..hey," Spinner screamed after Jay hit him. "What was that for?"

"My hand slipped," Jay gave Spinner a threatening glance.

"So, just for oh my amusement tell me again why I'm going to this party tonight." Jay asked Donna

"How could you forget you were invited to this party weeks ago."

"Along with others you missed." The middle aged guy the guys found out whose name was Don screamed. "It cost me a fortune to find you and what good did it do? I found you on my own then paying those stupid private investigators and those other idiots aka your parents who couldn't find you if you were wiggling in front of them for advice."

"What," Spinner exclaimed.

"Well," Donna gave Don the look as if it was OK to speak now, Don flipped his cell phone on and started speaking loudly in the receiver."Anyway I don't know why you leave on these little sabbaticals of yours and every year you bring a new friend. Donna looked at Spinner who smiled. "Well Ms. Hulton is going to be so happy that your coming to her birthday party but I knew you wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ms. Hulton as in Parish Hulton the rich socialite, air of the Hulton fortune." Jay asked.

Donna laughed "Who else would it be."Seriously J you're a riot sometimes."

"Wait you know his name?" Spinner asked.

"Duh, of course I do, I'm his personal stylist, I spend nearly every waking hour with him, doing his hair and making him look good for The SV so why wouldn't I know J Reems when I see him." Donna glanced at Spinner and shook her head before teasing Jay's hair a little more."Seriously J, I don't know where you find your friends these days, there all done." Donna gently shoved Jay out of the adjustable salon chair. "Now you," Donna looked at Spinner and hit her chair. "Sit," Spinner hesitantly walked towards the chair. Donna grabbed on his hair. "It's going to take a miracle to fix this."

* * *

"These prices," Paige looked at a pricey tag on a skirt. " And this is suppose to be a second hand store." 

"I hate to see the original one." Hazel glanced at a price tag on a cute pair of two hundred dollar jeans."No one can afford this."

"Are we ready to go now," Emma asked.

"Yeah," Paige put a pricey pink blouse back on the rack. "Might as well grab something to eat."

"Yeah," Hazel looked around. "Emma, where's Manny?"

"Don't know," Emma shrugged. "Last time I checked she was trying on a pink blouse before she realized the price on it."

"We'll she's not here now," Hazel looked around "I'm going to check the dressing rooms." Hazel walked towards the dressing rooms.

"I hope she hurries up," Paige mumbled.

Hazel walked back towards them "I didn't see her in the dressing room."

"Maybe she went outside for some fresh air." Emma replied.

"Might as well check." Hazel walked outside. Emma and Paige followed behind her.

"I don't see her," Emma said. The girls searched around looking for Manny until Emma saw her in a art's and craft store. "There she is." Emma and the girls walked inside.

"C'mon Manny were leaving," Paige ordered.

"Wait," Manny picked up some rhinestone accessories from a bin. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"You're can buy this stuff at any cheap bargain basement store, later." Paige exclaimed.

Just as Manny was about to speak Hazel interrupted."Manny, I'll take you back here tomorrow, promise."

"Fine," Manny put the accessories back and gave Paige a sour glare."Regardless of what anyone thinks you can't find this stuff at some cheap bargain basement store where some people shop."

"Oh you litt," Paige exclaimed and tried to reach for Manny's hair.

"Lets just go," Hazel interrupted while grabbing Paige's hand and escorting her out of the store.

"Manny stop trying to irk Paige," Emma mumbled as the two walked out of the store.

"She started it," Manny replied.

"Hey, girls," A tall guy walked towards the four girls.

"Jay," Emma exclaimed.


	19. The Funky Western Civilization

Chapter 19: The Funky Western Civilization

"Excuse me do I know you," The guy stared at Emma,"Oh why didn't I think of it, Lenny," The guy snapped his finger and a guy got out of the car he was leaning on and gave him a picture and a pen. The guy signed it and handed it to Emma.

"_J. Reeves aka Bryan Actree_" Emma read to herself. "Real nice Jay this isn't funny how did you get here?"

J gave Emma a weird stare. "I drove here,"

"How did you know we were here," Emma asked. "I bet you followed us, you're a jerk." Emma started hitting Jay with the picture.

Manny and Hazel pulled Emma off of the guy. "You're friend is totally nuts," Jay exclaimed.

"I'm sorry she's just really tired from the trip that's all," Hazel apologized.

Manny picked up the photo from the ground. "No way," Manny screamed "I love you." Manny squealed.

"What," Emma looked at Manny.

"I can't believe it's you ,Bryan I mean J," Manny giggled.

"Manny,ofcourse it's Jay who else would it be," Emma replied and touched Manny's forehead. "Manny are you feeling well?"

"You know nothing about TV," Manny pushed Emma out of the way. "Oh my god you're Bryan I mean J. Reeves from The SV" Manny giggled. "I'm such a big fan."

"What," Emma and Hazel said simultaneously.

"The Sun Valley," Manny giggled.

"What," Emma exclaimed.

Paige pushed Manny out of the way and stood in front of J. "Sorry my friends are acting like total dweebs their not as sophisticated as they should be," Paige pulled out her leg. "I was wondering could you sign my leg."

"Yeah anything for a fan," J scribbled on her cast and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you, thank you" Paige squealed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Reeves," Emma replied. "I thought you were someone else but he's a blond and you're a brunette so you can't be him."

"Oh," J. uttered. "I thought you were really upset fan who was ticked off because I didn't go out with Teesha I mean Clarissa in the season finale." J. brushed himself off. "It's cool."

"I'm really sorry," Emma apologized again. "I wish there was a way I could make it up to you."

"Maybe there is," J. replied. "Any of you girls want to accompany me to a party tonight?"

* * *

"Whoa," Jay exclaimed while looking around at the plush club filled with hip guys and beautiful women all admiring him. 

"I can't believe it," Spinner looked around. "I thought for sure that body guard wasn't going to notice something." Spinner whispered. "It was like he knew something wasn't right."

"Be cool," Jay mumbled."There's no way they don't know the truth if they want to treat us like royalty then let them plus we have our own body guard." Jay stared at Bruno.

"Hello," A long limbed red head walked towards the guys. "Follow me guys."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Spinner whispered. "They're on to us, they're going to take us out back and.."

"Shut up," Jay mumbled."Just be cool."

"Here you go," The red head said as the group stopped at a brick wall.

"A wall," Spinner exclaimed."

"Sshh," The red head said while Bruno gave Spinner the evil eye.

"Sorry," Spinner whispered.

The red head ignored Spinner and pulled out a remote she pushed a button and the wall opened up. "This way." The group followed the red head through a maze of twist and turns before stopping to another wall.

"This is i,t we're dead," Spinner whispered nervously.

"Stay cool," Jay mumbled even though he was getting a little nervous himself.

The red head pushed a button on the remote."Enjoy yourselves guys." She uttered before walking away.

The wall pulled back and revealed a room full of celebrities, beautiful women, handsome rich men and Parish in the background surrounded around an entourage of people.

"J," Parish exclaimed before pulling him into the room and kissing him on both of his cheeks. "I thought you'll never arrive, you know I showed up early just to meet you, first time for everything right?" She didn't give Jay a chance to respond."Come with me I have to introduce you to someone." She pulled J away from Spin and the bodyguard

"Hey what about me.." Spinner screamed but Jay didn't hear him over the loud music. "I guess I'll be leaving now," Spinner replied nervously while looking at Bruno who stared at him with the same mean expression.

"Where do you think your going," Someone grabbed Spinner.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Manny squealed while trying on a killer dress for the party in the dressing room. "What do you think," Manny twirled around. 

"Manny you can't get that," Emma whispered while checking out the price tag "That dress is too expensive."

"Paige that dress it too expensive," Hazel uttered.

"No it isn't," Paige exclaimed while walking out of the dressing room. "This dress is.." Paige paused while staring at Manny in the exact same dress.

"Wow, deja vu," Manny uttered. "Don't worry I have another outfit in here." Manny pulled out a long black and pink asymmetrical blouse with matching skirt."The dress looks better on you anyway." Manny went back into the dressing room to change.

"Haze, help me out of this dress," Paige replied while Hazel followed her back into the dressing room.

"I can't believe you guys picked the same dress again," Hazel laughed.

"I swear that girl is following me and stealing my fashion sense, since she doesn't have any to begin with." Paige angrily replied

"Maybe it's the other way around," Hazel joked while staring at the exact replica of the asymmetrical outfit Manny would be wearing.

"Just help me out of this dress," Paige replied.

* * *

"Great," J said while Paige and Manny put their clothes on the cashier's counter. 

"Thank you this is really, really," Manny stated.

"Great!" Paige interrupted.

"No problem you guys are going to look great tonight," J replied while looking for Emma and Hazel to put something on the counter. "Hey aren't you girls going to buy something?"

"No thanks I'm fine," Emma answered.

"Yeah it's nice of you but it isn't necessary," Hazel replied. "_And it doesn't make any sense_" Hazel thought.

"I just really want you girls to look hot tonight," J stated. "You're going to be with me the hottest star around and my guy Lenny here." Lenny smiled.

"Is it just me or does this guy think we're going to be his groupies or something." Emma whispered to Manny.

"Groupies why would you think that," J exclaimed. "I just wanted to invite you, my biggest fans out to the biggest party of the year and I thought it would be nice to treat you guys with outfits, you have to look the part but groupies no way I'm really really hurt you would think that." J put his hand over his heart.

"She didn't mean it," Manny replied "It was a joke." Manny chuckled. "We're really grateful we."

"It's just Emma has always been paranoid," Paige interrupted. "We really want to go this party, right Haze?" Paige shrugged Hazel

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hazel mumbled.

"Yeah we're sorry if we upset you." Manny apologized. "Emma won't cause anymore trouble, right Emma." Manny glared at Emma waiting for a response.

Emma didn't say a word while Manny gave her a pleading stare. "It's OK, I understand." J replied. "You girls can keep what you have on but I'm have to warn you, you might feel a little inadequate once we arrive there.

"Well Hazel won't," Paige put another outfit on the counter.

"Where did you get that," Hazel asked.

"I got it when you weren't looking," Paige mumbled.

"Well, I'll just pay for the outfits, you girls can change at my penthouse and we can get going."

"Penthouse," Emma exclaimed."No way am I going."


	20. Some Like It Hot

Chapter 20: Some Like It Hot

"What kind of restaurant is this," Craig asked while looking at large club in the distance."It looks like a club to me."

"It is," Jenny replied.

"When did going out to eat mean going to a club," Sean asked while following Jenny and the guys to the front entrance which had a line waiting to get in.

"We can eat anytime and I'm sure they'll have someone passing out hor d'oeuvres or something." Jenny stated while walking closer to the club and the long line.

"Don't you think this is a little too much," Jimmy asked "The wait in that line is longer then the line to get tickets for the Kid Eldrick concert, maybe we should just go." Jimmy turned around.

"No way," Jenny stopped Jimmy. "You guys stick with me and we'll get in." Jenny looked at Jimmy. "I promise." Jenny walked past the line to the front where a tall muscled body guard was standing.

"Back of the line," The bodyguard exclaimed.

"You know I don't do lines," Jenny replied.

"Then name please," The bodyguard took out a list.

"I never needed my name on any list before." Jenny stared at the bodyguard.

"Then you won't get in," The bodyguard exclaimed."Name or back of the line!"

"You know what," Jimmy looked at the bodyguards name tag." Butch, we were just leaving."

"No were not," Jenny exclaimed. "Fine, if you have to know it's Jenny Lupez" Jenny replied.

Butch skimmed through the list. "No Jenny Lupez." Butch stated.

"Like I said I don't do list," Jenny replied. "But I am getting in." Jenny pushed past Butch.

"Move out the way," Butch pushed Jenny back "Or I'm escorting you out of here!"

"Now, Gilbert why would you do a thing like that, we use to be friends."

"How did you know my real name.." The bodyguard replied while staring at Jenny. "Jenny is that you,"

"The one and only," Jenny smiled.

"Oh my god," Butch squealed."Jenny you look so different what did you do to your long hair you cut it, it's so different."

"I needed a change," Jenny twirled her finger around her hair.

"Well I love it, it's you." Butch unlatched the velvet rope. "You guys can come on in." Jimmy, Craig and Sean walked in with Jenny following behind. "Oh Jenny," Butch grabbed Jenny's arm. "This is for you." Butch slipped a V.I.P. tag and small remote in Jenny's purse. "You know what to do with this but it's only for one admission." Butch whispered.

"Thanks Gil," Jenny kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought for sure were weren't going to get in." Craig exclaimed.

"I told you guys," Jenny put her arms around Craig and Sean. "I wouldn't let you down now I have to go."

"Where," Jimmy asked.

"You guys have fun," Jenny said while pulling a long dark wig out of her purse."I have to change my appearance no one will recognize me if I look like this."

* * *

"You are too seeexy" A tall attractive older woman grabbed Spinner."Why don't we get out of this place. I have a hotel room not to far from here." 

"Uhhh," Spinner stuttered."I don't think that's a good idea I'm here with a friend."

"We'll we can at least dance." The woman pulled Spinner close to her.

"I uhhh," Spinner stuttered while the woman held on to his waist tighter."_Jay were the hell are you._" Spinner thought.

* * *

"I thought for sure you wouldn't show up." Parish linked her arm around Jay's. "Lancey's still upset because you didn't make it to her party last week," 

"Wait Lancey as in Lo.." Jay replied

"Yeah, her," Parish laughed. "But I knew you wouldn't stand me up." Parish pinched Jay's cheek.

"Oh my god, Parish you were right." A tall blond out of a group of four other blonde's squealed.

"He is soo cute," One of the blonds stated.

"I know the small screen doesn't give you any justice." The first blond who squealed replied.

"Don't you guys just love his hair," Parish ruffled his hair."It's soo hott."

"Thanks," Jay blushed.

"Blond is soo hot." The shortest girls out of the group of blonde's stated.

"Ugghh Natalie, hot with one t is so last year," Parish replied while grabbing Jay away from the group of girls."Let's go somewhere where we can be alone."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go in do you know who I am," J exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry but you're not on the list" Butch replied.

"Of course I'm not I'm J Reeves I don't need my name on a damn list I'm a star."

"I don't care if you're the king of England you're not getting in here without you're name on the list!"

"See I told you this was a bad idea he's probably an impostor," Emma whispered to Manny while J argued with the bodyguard.

"No he isn't he has to be the real thing or how could afford the expensive clothing were wearing and lavish penthouse we were just in hours ago." Manny mumbled.

"Maybe the penthouse is his parents or Lenny's, or maybe he stole it." Emma replied.

"Emma c'mon in a little while we'll be inside." Manny looked at J screaming at the bodyguard. "This is all some big mistake.

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes."I don't know how you talked me into this."

"Let me in or I'll," J pushed the bodyguard.

"That's it you're out of here.." The bodyguard picked up J.

"Butch put him down," A women with dark hair ordered.

"Oh Ms. Hulton, I didn't mean too." Butch apologized and put J down. "It's just the list."

"Surely you don't expect J to be on that list," She replied. "He's our guest, my sister invited him personally so be a good boy and let him in."

"Yes, Ms Hulton," Butch unlatched the velvet rope. "I'm sorry Mr. Reeves."

"No harm done." J replied. "C'mon girls you can come on in." The girls hesitantly walked in.

"Thanks, Nookie," J kissed Nookie on her cheek."That bodyguard of yours needs glasses."

"Oh, don't mind him he's just doing his job," Nookie stated."I'm just glad I decided to come late and he's too dumb to look at the list, my twit of a sister didn't even invite me."

"What," J exclaimed,"Why not,"

"Wow you have been gone for a long time," Nookie stated before disappearing into the crowd.

"We'll girls," J turned around and looked at the girls while a slow song started to play. "Care to dance."

"I thought you'll never ask," Manny and Paige said simultaneously.

Hazel pulled Paige back. "Paige why don't you come with me remember you have O so many things to worry about,"

"But, but," Paige stuttered while Hazel pulled her into the crowd.

"I thought she would never leave," Manny mumbled to Emma. "J, I would love to dance."

"Oh, OK well Lenny has been wanting to dance with you all night," J replied. "Emma would you like to dance with me?"

"What, umm" Emma looked at Manny who had a surprised look on her face. "I guess,umm"

"Great," J pulled Emma out onto the dance floor.

Lenny held out his hand waiting for Manny to grab it. "Don't even think about it." Manny replied while watching Emma and J dance on the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, does that guy look like," Sean said to Craig and Jimmy who were sitting at a table. "Nah man, I'm seeing things" Sean stared at the guy a little harder. "You know what that is him." Sean exclaimed before walking towards the dance floor. 

"What's wrong with him." Jimmy asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to go after him." Craig replied while following Sean.

"What the hell are you doing here," Sean grabbed onto a guy he thought was Jay.

"What's wrong with you, man," J replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I though you were someone else," Sean replied. "We're cool."

"Yeah," J said while holding onto Emma. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Emma replied.

"Emma," Sean asked.

"Sean."

**_Notes:_ As I stated before from now on I will update once a week with three to four chapters instead of two and my other story LIM: The Wedding will be out simultaneously. I will post four chapters of The Vacation every Wednesday or Thursday depending on how fast fanfic. updates it and my first installment of The Wedding will be out this Friday so Cranny fans be on the look out this week. Thanks.**


	21. Only The Lonely

Chapter 21: Only The Lonely

"Hey what's going on?" Jenny asked Craig after noticing him in the crowd.

Craig paused for a second Jenny looked really different with the long dark wig on she reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Earth to Craig." Jenny snapped her fingers.

"Oh, Sean just ran over to the that guy" Craig pointed to Sean talking to the unknown guy and some girl he couldn't quite make out. "Well it's seems cool now. Wow, Jenny you look nice." Craig stared at Jenny she had a asymmetrical black and pink outfit on."Do you wanna dance?" Jenny didn't say a word she just kept staring at Sean talking to the unknown guy."Jenny." Now it was Craig turn to snap his fingers.

"Oh," Jenny stopped staring. "What did you say?" Jenny looked back at Sean and the unknown guy still talking.

Craig looked at Sean and the unknown guy to see if maybe Jenny was seeing something he wasn't. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Jenny I wanted to know," Craig turned his attention back to Jenny but she was gone. "Great," Craig said to himself. He looked around the dance floor for signs of Jenny until he saw a girl with a asymmetrical dress and long dark hair on the other side of the dance floor."You know you can really walk fast I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance?"

Manny couldn't believe the tenacity of Lenny he just couldn't understand the word _no_. She had no choice but to tell it to him more aggressively instead of being nice. "Look, Lenny you're a nice guy but," Manny turned around and was surprised to see that it wasn't Lenny asking her to dance but someone else. "Craig!"

"Manny!"

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Sean what are you doing here," Emma asked Sean. 

"What are you doing here," Sean asked Emma.

"You two guys know each other?" J looked at them.

"Yeah you can say that," Emma answered.

J looked at Sean. "She's not your girl is she because she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

"No," Sean answered "We're just old friends."

"Oh that's cool." J replied. "I just didn't want us to." J looked in the background and saw a girl go through a wall. "Did you guys just see that?"

"See what," Sean asked.

"Never mind." J turned to Emma. "I gotta go but enjoy yourself whatever you want just ask Lenny and he'll get it for you."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I'll be right back," J ran off the dance floor to the wall.

"What was that all about," Sean asked.

"I really don't know," Emma replied.

"So tell me how did you get here?" Sean asked. "And why were you dancing with that guy and why is he buying you whatever you want."

"It doesn't matter I'm not taking him up on his offer and why should you care?"

"Because that guy looks like bad news you should stay away from him."

"What you're not my boyfriend and even if you were you can't tell me what to do." Emma stormed off into the crowd. Sean rolled his eyes and ran after her.

* * *

"_This is great well at least I get the table to myself." _Jimmy thought after watching Sean leave and Craig follow. Jimmy sat at the table for a while, he looked into the crowd and noticed Sean was having a heavy heated argument with some girl and he had no idea where Craig was. Jimmy didn't know if he should look for Craig or help Sean but decided not to do anything when he heard his stomach making a large rumbling sound. He looked around for a waitress or at least a plate of hor d'oeuvres but couldn't find anything but a bar. "Might as well get something to drink," Jimmy mumbled to himself while going towards the bar. "Maybe if I ask for a Shirley Temple I can at least eat the garnishes of cherry's." Jimmy looked up and saw a male bartender with crazy purple hair mixing drinks. "Hey can I have a Shirley Temple." Jimmy screamed at the bartender who looked around but couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. Jimmy tried again but to no avail the bartender never thought to look down and the bar stoop was too tall for the bartender to see him and the music was too loud for the bartender to decipher that the voice was coming from below. "_Great_," Jimmy thought while his stomach rumbled even harder. "That's it, I'm getting a drink and I don't care what I have to do." Jimmy said to himself out loud. Jimmy saw a blond sitting on a bar stool. "Excuse me," Jimmy asked the girl who had her back turned from him. "Can you please..." 

"Jimmy?" The girl replied before turning around.

"Paige." Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Here you go Paige." Hazel gave Paige a drink not noticing she wasn't looking at her. "Don't tell me you're still made at me because of what happened with J but you won't believe whose..Jimmy." Hazel mumbled.

"Hazel," Jimmy exclaimed.

* * *

"Do you know who I am," J exclaimed to the bodyguard who had just placed himself in front of the wall. 

"I don't care you don't have excess to get behind here, so either enjoy the party or I'll show you out."

J couldn't believe the audacity of the bodyguard he felt like he was being _Punked _or something everyone in town if not the nation knew who he was but yet this was the second time he had been shunned from the star treatment he had become accustomed too."Let me in!" J screamed to the guard. "Or I'll make sure you'll never work for anyone in this town again, you hear me!"

"I heard you," The guard screamed back. "Now move out of the way before you force me to do it for you."

"What seems to be the problem here?" Nookie came near the wall.

"Nookie thank god you're here now can you tell them who I am." J kissed her on the cheek. "I have to get inside of here."

* * *

"Just one more turn and I'm here." Jenny said to herself. She had been through these tunnels so many times every since high school when she and a couple of her rich and underage underage frineds would come here but something was different. Jenny came to a wall and pushed the button." Access denied." A small computer voice echoed throughout the halls. The wall was a dead end. "Dang, I should've known the owner would catch on sooner or later." Jenny knew she only had so many minutes before the owners goons would catch on that she wasn't a guest or an employee at the club. Jenny saw one more turn that she could take. "Oh well here goes nothing she stood by a wall, pushed the button and closed her eyes. 


	22. Super Freak

Chapter 22: Super Freak

Jenny opened her eyes and saw the wall pull back and reveal a bright white room filled with celebrities and beautiful people. "Yes," Jenny sighed. "She walked into the room which had a couple of alterations since the last time she was here.Jenny grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray a waiter was carrying around. She took a sip and walked around until she noticed someone vaguely familiar. "Oh no," Jenny mumbled.

"Just one more dance, sweet cheeks." The older woman said while she pinched Spinner on his butt.

"Ow..I really have to go." Spinner tried to fight the older woman's advances off.

"Oh don't make me beg." The older woman held on to Spinner's arm. "I'm too much of a lady to do that."

"Yes you are but I'll dance with you later I promise." Spinner tried to pull his arm away from the lady's grip who was rather stronger then what she looked like.

"No way, you're mine,"She pulled Spinner closer to her."Later is right now."

"Honey, how could you!" Spinner turned around. Jenny came near him and slapped him on the cheek.

"What did you do that for," Spinner exclaimed.

"I can't believe you," Jenny exclaimed. "This is the last straw."

"Who is this woman?" The older woman held onto Spinner.

"I.. uh.." Spinner stuttered.

"His wife," Jenny exclaimed before sobbing. "I should've have known you would leave me again." She sobbed harder. "And you didn't even think about the children."

"You have kids," The older woman asked Spinner. She released her grip from his hands and moved away from him.

"I..uh..." Spinner stuttered.

"Six kids to be exact, poor Greg, Bobby, little Cindy.." Jenny sobbed.

"Why you pig," The older woman slapped Spinner on his cheek. "I'm sorry miss I didn't know, I would've never... I feel so disgusted." The older woman walked away and ran into the restroom.

"What was that all about," Spinner asked while rubbing his cheek. "And did you have to slap me so hard."

"You think a thank you would be more like it." Jenny replied. " I just saved you from being a old lady's love slave for the rest of your life."

"Thank you," Spinner said. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing but I don't have time for an explanation I already figured it out." Jenny looked at Spinner who was going to say something. "We have to get out of here now before the real J comes in here so tell me where Jay is so we can leave."

"I don't know," Spinner replied. "Some girl named Parish dragged him out of here before I had a chance to follow not to mention I had to fight off well you know."

"Well, we have to find him before it's too late." Jenny said.

"OK," Spinner replied before following her. "Hey what happen to your hair!"

* * *

"Parish you're really nice but I really have to go." Jay said to Parish who was getting really aggressive, she had taken him to a back room he hadn't had a clue how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was Parish tyeing a blind fold around his eyes and when she removed it he was in a room with no doors before Jay could utter a word Parish had pushed him on large round bed and started making out with him. 

"J, you're really funny." Parish giggled while nuzzling his neck. "You know no one turns down Parish so just enjoy where this is going OK."

"I uh," Jay stuttered. "Parish I like you and all but this is." Jay didn't know what to do Parish was the only one who knew how to get out of this death dungeon and even though she was beautiful she was overly aggressive she made Amy look like a pussycat.

"And now let me just." Parish threw her feather shawl on the floor and was about to take off her shirt until the wall started to pull back. "What the he.."

"Hey Parish, long time no see." Jenny came into the room with Spinner trailing behind.

"How did you get in here," Parish exclaimed. "Jenny, oh my god don't tell me you two are still dating."

"What," Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah we are." Jenny walked over to Jay and planted a wet one on him.

"Oh my that is so not hott," Parish uttered.

"I have to agree with Parish." Spinner replied.

"I'm so out of here," Parish picked up her feather shawl and gave Jay a card. "J when you dump the B list star, call me." Parish walked out of the room.

"How did you know we were here," Jay asked.

"I can explain it later," Jenny replied." We have to get out of here before Jes. I mean the real J gets here." Jenny grabbed Jay out of the bed. "Let's go."

* * *

"What would I do without you," J kissed Nookie on her cheek after they walked into the hidden VIP room. 

"You'll be lost," Nookie giggled.

"Oh my god why are you here." Parish exclaimed.

"Wishing you a happy birthday sis." Nookie smirked.

"Hey Parish, long time no see." J smiled.

"Who are you...J" Parish looked at J or who she thought was J."How did you... and where's Jenn..and.." Parish stuttered while glancing at the secret bedroom entrance. "But you were just...and your hair is.." Parish sat down on a nearby couch. "I need a drink and glasses because I'm seeing double."

"What's wrong with her?" J whispered to Nookie.

"Who knows maybe some of the air is seeping out of her head." Nookie and J giggled.

"Hey you waiter," Parish screamed at a nearby waiter carrying a tray of glasses of champagne. "I need a drink!" Parish gulped down the tray of glasses.

* * *

"Oh thank god they didn't see us," Jenny wheezed after running for what seemed like forever. 

"So how are we going to get out of here," Spinner asked while standing in the parking lot.

"My car is still at the burger joint a couple of miles from here." Jay replied

"I really hate to do this but we have to use it," Jenny said while digging in her purse.She pulled out a pair of car keys.

"I didn't know you had a car," Spinner asked.

"I do have a car but not here." Jenny replied."This is Craig's car but I didn't drive here Sean did."

"Sean," Jay and Spinner said simultaneously.

"Yeah you guys know him," Jenny asked while walking towards a blue van.

"You can say that," Jay replied.

"Well were just going to have to borrow it until we get to the burger joint and then I'll drive back and park the car back here." Jenny opened up the front door for herself and opened up the passenger door for Jay and the back door for Spinner.

"Wait I can't do this," Spinner looked in the back at the ramp. "I'll just walk there."

"What," Jay exclaimed.

"Spinner get in the car," Jenny exclaimed.

"No," Spinner replied.

"Spinner," Jenny saw J's bodyguard Bruno looking outside the club for signs of Jay and Spin. "Please get in before Bruno has you two guys for breakfast,lunch and dinner."

"What," Spinner saw Bruno. "OK." Spinner got into the back seat. "But just make sure you bring it right back."

"Of course I will." Jenny replied.

"Jenny how did you get the car keys if Sean drove here," Spinner asked.

"Spin, I thought you knew me better then that," Jenny smiled at him before pulling off.


	23. I Wonder If I Take You Home

Chapter 23: I Wonder If I Take You Home

"I'm not losing my mind I put the keys in my pocket." Sean said to Jimmy while they walked to the parking lot with Craig and girls following behind. "Maybe Jenny took it we haven't seen her all night."

"See you just proved my point." Jimmy exclaimed. "How could Jenny take the keys if she wasn't with us all night, it just doesn't make any sense. Sean just fess up like a man and just say tell everyone that you lost the keys."

"I would if I did but I didn't, I had them right here in my pocket." Sean patted his jeans.

"Shouldn't I be the one whose angry." Craig uttered "The car is mine." Sean and Jimmy looked at him. "I'm just saying that's all."

"Yeah, you should be angry," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Guys, guys," Hazel replied. "Take it easy you're getting worked up over nothing maybe their's a chance Sean did put the keys in his pocket and lost them."

"I didn't lose them," Sean exclaimed.

"OK, well maybe Jenny took them or.."

"Or there inside the car," Emma opened up the van door. "Craig is this you're van?"

"Yeah," Craig mumbled.

"See, Sean just forgot his keys." Paige exclaimed. "Problem solved; whose driving?"

"I didn't forget the keys," Sean exclaimed. "I'm telling you Jenny took them."

"It doesn't matter let's just go," Manny uttered.

"I'll drive," Craig replied while everyone got into the van.

"I can't believe this," Paige said inside the van. "That guy Lenny just leaves and he knows where that penthouse is and I need my brothers car back."

"Well I told you we should have just followed them instead of riding in that limo," Hazel stated.

"Hazel you never finished telling me the whole story about this J guy," Jimmy replied. "Who is he and why were you in his limo?"

"It's a long story," Hazel stated.

"And we have nothing but time," Jimmy said. "So you guys might as well start from the beginning.

* * *

"That's the whole story," Hazel replied while Jimmy opened up the front door to the house. 

"Wow, so your mom doesn't know you're here." Craig exclaimed. "You betta hope she doesn't run into Joey." Craig glanced at Hazel and Paige.

I doubt that," Paige uttered. "Joey and my mom don't really travel in the same pack if you get my drift." Craig gave Paige a evil glare. "Wow, Jimmy I'm impressed remind me to tell your uncle he has great taste." Paige said while walking into the house.

"Yeah Jimmy this house is beautiful," Hazel uttered.

"It took him forever to fix this place up," Jenny walked down the stairs. "My mom thought he would never finish."

"Jenny what are you doing here," Jimmy exclaimed.

"I live here," Jenny replied "And I bought dinner for you guys it's in the kitchen." The gang walked into the kitchen and saw a full course meal on the table.

"Jenny if I wasn't starving I would ask you how you made it home before us, changed and bought dinner," Jimmy grabbed a plate.

"That's easy I took a cab home, ordered delivery and changed until the food arrived. Well," Jenny yawned. "I'm bushed I'll see you guys in the morning." Jenny walked past the group and glanced at Manny. "Nice dress."

"Umm thanks," Manny mumbled.

"That's Jenny," Hazel exclaimed after Jenny went upstairs.

"Yeah," Jimmy said in between bites in his meal.

"You never told me she was gorgeous." Hazel replied.

"Hazel," Jimmy replied. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Of course I'm not it's just," Hazel paused. "Just hand me a plate I'm starving."

* * *

"I'm stuffed I think I overate." Manny held her stomach while they walked in the room Jimmy showed them too. 

"We'll I guess we're roommates." Emma sat on the queen size bed.

"Yeah it looks that way." Manny glanced at her nails.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird?"

"What is?"

"You know sleeping under the same roof as our ex's"

"Kind of but I don't really want to think about it." Manny sat on the bed. "At least not tonight I just want to get some sleep." Manny pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed. "But not until you tell me everything that happened with you and J on the dance floor."

* * *

"Why do the guys get a room to themselves and we have to share." Paige complained. "No offense Haze but sometimes you're snore." Hazel rolled her eyes. "I just can't figure out why Jenny is sleeping here in the main house instead of the pool house." 

"Jimmy told me he thinks his father wants her to keep and eye on him." Hazel replied.

"And don't tell me you bought that."

"Why not, even though Jenny is gorgeous, tall, older possibly more mature and somewhat famous doesn't mean Jimmy would leave me for her besides Jimmy always talked about how he couldn't stand her."

"Yeah, but that was before she became a knockout."

"Maybe but I have to trust him, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just glad we got here when we did," Paige sat onto the king sized bed. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Paige, let's just get some sleep." Hazel replied.

"I just can't see why she didn't sleep in the pool house." Paige looked outside the window at the pool house a light that was on turned off. "Hmm that was weird," Paige uttered.

"What is, Paige," Hazel asked while turning off her lamp and pulling the covers over her.

"Nothing it must be automatic lights or something." Paige pulled the covers over her and turned off the her lamp

**_Note:_ This week three chapters instead of four.**


	24. Second Chance

Chapter 24 Second Chance

"I'm sorry, Manny. I swear, I'll take you sometime before we leave." Hazel said to Manny who was still hassling her. She was still upset because Hazel didn't take her to that art's and craft store downtown like she promised.

The girls had been there for three days already and they rarely went downtown or anywhere for that matter. Jimmy mostly stayed inside with Hazel watching television or sitting on the patio by the dock cuddling. Craig locked himself in the music room trying desperately to think up a new song for the movie soundtrack. Paige spent most of her days exploring the grounds especially the pool house when Jenny wasn't around and sometimes she would go out on the patio with Hazel and Jimmy until they started to cuddle. Manny never did a thing but sit by the pool and sunbath or swim in the pool or take a stroll to the nearby beach and check out the guys which surprisingly were few in numbers. Emma was the most outgoing of the group for the three days they had been there J had taken her out on a date everyday and Lenny offered to take Manny but she, well she said she would rather get a sunburn then go out on a date with him. Jenny was always in the house sitting in her room studying her lines and ordering food for the gang.And Sean well no one really had a clue were Sean went when he wasn't in the game room shooting pool alone he would take the van and disappear strangely the same time Emma left on dates with J.

"Well don't forget you promised me." Manny replied. "Remember we only have a couple of days until we have to go back home."

"I won't forget." Hazel said. "I'm going to look for Jimmy." Hazel walked down the back stairs to the patio.

Manny walked back to her and Emma's room. Emma was dressed in a crisp blue tunic with light blue jeans and strappy sandals tied around her ankles. "Hey, where are you going tonight," Manny asked.

"I don't know J wouldn't tell me he said it was a surprise," Emma said while applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"I can't believe you're going out on another date with him things must be going well."

"Yeah they are," Emma put the mascara wand back into it's tube. "It's been really nice he's taking me to really nice places. He's kind of upset that he can't take me to really really expensive restaurants but he said he doesn't want to run into his manager just yet he's been avoiding him all summer and surprised he hasn't found out about the penthouse, he claims he's pretty persistent about keeping an eye on him. To tell you the truth, I hope he doesn't meet up with his manager well at least until later, I wouldn't want to go to a really expensive restaurant where the press can harass us and where we have to keep up appearances. I really like when we go on nightly strolls on the beach and to the park."

"That sounds romantic," Manny cooed.

"You know your welcome to join us, Lenny has really been asking about you."

Manny rolled her eyes and made a sour expression with her face. "No thanks, I really just want to sit by the pool and get a nice even tan."

"OK, but the offer still stands if you change you're mind." Emma looked at the digital clock on they're dresser. "J isn't arriving for a couple of minutes."

"I don't think I'll change my mind but thanks for the offer."

Emma shrugged and went back to applying her makeup until she heard her cell phone ringing. "Oh great I'm really thinking about turning this cell off I just know it's going to be another telemarketer." Emma flipped her cell phone open. "Hello...oh hi mom...yeah I'm fine everythings great...the counseling yeah it went great...yeah I can't wait to start school...next friday...Ok... I'll like that...Manny...yeah she's been staying over a couple of times...no mom...no party's...I promise...OK... tell Mr and Mrs. Simpson I mean grandma and grandpa I said hi...ok, love you too...bye."

"What did she say, did she suspect anything, please don't tell me she called my mom?"

"No, she didn't call your mom." Emma closed her cell. "She just wanted to check up on things, make sure I had enough food and money that's all."

"Phew," Manny exhaled. "I thought for sure we were in trouble. Well, Paige plan with the with the call forwarding must've worked she didn't suspect a thing."

"No, she didn't." Emma replied.

"We'll, I'm off." Manny put her sunglasses on and picked up her beach bag. "Have fun on you're date tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do unless it's worth it."

"I won't." Emma laughed.

Manny walked towards the doorway and saw Jenny wearing a killer outfit that Manny would have had to rob a bank to afford. Her short hair was glistening with red highlights curled in it's short bob. She really looked pretty and vaguely familiar for a moment. "Hey Manny," Jenny smiled and waved.

"Hey," Manny mumbled.

"Going to the beach again don't forget to wear some SPF those rays can be pretty intense. We wouldn't want you to age before you're time." Jenny smiled before going into Craig's room.

Manny walked back into the room. Emma was still applying her makeup. "Hey I thought you were leaving." Emma replied

"You know what I changed my mind." Manny said as she put her bag down "I hope that offer still stands."

* * *

"Don't you think this is a little...dumb." Spinner said to Jay while watching a pretty girl with long legs and even longer brunette hair walking by. 

"No, just enjoy it while it last." Jay mumbled to Spinner. The two walked into a posh restaurant in town with Don and a barrage of body guards including Bruno. "How many times are we going to get star treatment like this in our lives."

"You're probably right." Spinner agreed. "But what if we get caught it's a wonder they didn't figure out something wasn't right at Parish's party."

"We'll they didn't." Jay mumbled. "How was I suppose to know Don would track us down." The two sat down at a big table with Don and a couple of other people they didn't have a clue who they were. "We just gotta play along while we can. It's only going to be for a couple of days, no harm.

"I don't know this just seems like it's going to blow up in her faces."

"See, that's the thing with you, you think to muc."

"So J the producers are here and they wanted to see this new hairdo of your's." Don screamed to Jay.

"What hairdo...oh yeah...wait producers for what?

Everyone at the table laughed but Spinner and Jay. "Oh J, you're so funny." A middle aged tall blond woman exclaimed. "But really we have to get down to business. Why didn't you show up for the reading last week?"

"Umm, I've been pretty busy, you know partying," Jay hesitantly replied.

"Well no more of that this week. We want you back on a plane to L.A." A guy with large dark glasses and even darker hair said. "Don make sure you keep an eye on J and if you have to get Bruno to help you." The guy looked at Jay. "You really need to stay focused, no more partying, that has to stop."

"What. But.I.."

"No buts," A really skinny guy with an even thiner nose and very little hair exclaimed. "We can't keep making excuses for you.You have one week to straighten up. We want you on a plane bound for L.A by then." The guy threw a large thick script to Jay. He looked at Don. "And make sure he reads it this time. _Line_ is not one of the lines in the script.

"Will you like to order now." A waiter asked the group.

"Yeah, I'll have a hamburger with fries." Spinner replied.

"Who is this guy," The middle aged woman asked.

"He's a nobody," Don exclaimed. "Hey! You. Spanner! They don't serve that crap in this place!" Don turned to the waiter. "Give that guy the cheapest entrée on the menu and for J here the usual."

"What's the usual," Jay asked Don.

"You're kidding me right." Don laughed. "You're favorite, liver smothered in garlic, gravy and onions served very rare."

"What," Jay exclaimed. "I think I'll past on that today."

"Don't be silly you love that stuff." Don shooed the waiter away. " I swear these past few days it's like you're a whole different person."

"You have no idea," Spinner mumbled.


	25. There's Only One Way To Rock

Chapter 25 There's Only One Way To Rock

"You need any help?" Jenny walked into Craig's room. He was strumming the infamous guitar and singing random notes.

"What's make you say that?" Craig asked.

"Well you look kinda like you need some help." Jenny stared at a blank sheet of paper Craig was using to write lyrics for his song.

"Thanks, but I have it all under control." Craig went back to strumming his guitar.

"OK." Jenny replied. She sat on a piano bench in the corner of the room and pulled the bench up to the piano.

"You play," Craig asked.

"Yeah, I dabble a little from time to time." Jenny started playing a song and singing.

"That was amazing." Craig said after Jenny had finished her song.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself when I was you're age."

"You make it seem like I'm so young."

"That's because you are." Jenny got up from piano bench and walked towards Craig. "But you're cute." She pinched him on the cheeks.

"Thanks," Craig laughed. "You know, I think I am going to take you up on you're offer to help me."

"I thought you'll never ask," Jenny walked back to the piano and sat on the bench. She placed her fingers on the black and white keys. "So where do you wanna start?"

* * *

"I'm really going to hate it when we have to leave." Hazel said while sitting on the patio with Jimmy and Paige. 

"We'll see each other when school starts." Jimmy replied.

"But it just won't be the same."

"What's the difference." Paige replied "You two sit in Jimmy's apartment on his couch instead of on the patio. Seriously guys, you two are so boring go to the park or the beach or something."

"That's going to be pretty hard since most wheel chairs aren't equipped to roll over sand." Jimmy sourly replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Paige apologized.

"Paige if you're so bored why don't you go out and do something." Hazel replied.

"Like what," Paige exclaimed. "There isn't much to do around her without driving and I can't swim because of this." Paige hit her leg cast.

"Maybe you can go out and explore like you've been doing." Jimmy suggested.

"No, I'm sick of that and Jimmy I think you really need to find the key to the pool house, I know somethings in there."

"We'll, Jenny says she can't find her spare keys. I'm thinking she's hiding something in there besides Jefferson maybe one day I'll get one of you guys to go into the doggie door."

"What," Hazel exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding." Jimmy laughed. "But seriously there's nothing in there but left over equipment from the remodeling the main house. Jenny says that the whole place smells like wet paint and varnish."

"Eww," Paige replied. "Well, I still think you should check the place out." Paige glanced at the pool house.

"Looks like Emma's going out again." Hazel replied while watching J pull up to the front door. "Hey here's an idea why don't you go out with Emma," Hazel asked Paige. "She says J friend Lenny could really use some company I know you with Mr. I mean Matt but you could out with him just as frineds.

"I would rather watch the wet paint and varnish in the pool house dry." Paige answered while watching J open up his car door for Emma and then for Manny in the back before pulling off. "We'll, they're gone now."

"You had you're chance." Hazel replied to Paige before turning her attention to Jimmy. "Hey, why don't we watch the sun set."

"Oh you guys are so boring." Paige sighed before getting up out of her seat on the patio. She noticed Sean was walking to the driveway and pulling out the vans car keys to go for a drive. "I'm going to see what Sean is up too. I can't believe I'm that desperate." Paige walked towards the driveway.

"Is she gone yet," Jimmy asked Hazel after Paige left.

"Yeah," Hazel glanced at Paige talking to Sean."She's talking to him. I think she's going to go with him." Hazel smiled.

"Good," Jimmy said before kissing Hazel. "Alone at last."

* * *

"Hey Sean, where are you going," Paige asked running as fast as she could with her cast on towards Sean before he got into the van. 

"Out," Sean answered he flipped through the car keys until he found the right one to open up the drivers door with.

"We'll I was wondering," Paige followed Sean and stopped him before he could get inside the van. "If maybe I could go with you?"

Sean stared at Paige who had a desperate puppy dog expression on her face. "No, way."

"Oh, c'mon Sean, this isn't even your van and if you like I could give you the keys to Dylan's car it's a heck of a lot more nicer not to mention easier to drive"

Sean stared at Paige before putting the car keys into his pocket. "Fine. Just don't get in my way and ask me to drive you to the mall or something I have somewhere I have to be." Sean walked towards Dylan's car with Paige .

"Umm,OK, I didn't know you knew anyone around here."

"I don't."

"Oh." Paige walked to the passenger side of Dylan's car. Sean stared at her. "What?" Paige asked.

"The key's," Sean replied.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Paige dug into her purse and tossed the keys to Sean. He opened up his door and the passenger side for Paige.

"So where is it were going again," Paige asked while Sean turned the keys into the ignition and pulled off.

"Out."

* * *

"I told you It's useless," Craig exclaimed. "I'm never going to finish this song in time." 

"You just need some fresh air and a new space." Jenny got up from the piano and opened up the windows. "Can you give me a hand." She started moving furniture around in the room. "We need to Feng Shui everything." Jenny moved photos and plants to one corner in the room. She looked at Craig who was still sitting on a treble shaped couch. "We'll don't just sit there help me."

"I don't think moving furniture to one side of the room is going to help me." Craig laughed. "I made some of my best songs sitting on a couch in my stepfather's garage and it was no where near Feng Shui."

"OK, so how did you create the music? What was you're muse?"

"Muse?"

"Yeah you know you're inspiration to you're artistic creativity."

"I know what amuse is, I just never thought I had one, my music just came to me when I least expected it."

"That's it," Jenny exclaimed. "I'll be right back." Jenny ran out of the room and then ran back with her purse and put on large wide pink sunglasses. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Craig asked.

"It's a surprise." Jenny grabbed him. "And don't forget the guitar."


	26. Danger Zone

Chapter 26: Danger Zone

"Goodnight, Gus, Tony, Felicia." Jay replied to the producers as they got into their stretch limo with a barrage of body guards minus Bruno.

"Make sure you go over your lines,we'll be hearing from you next week." Felicia said before getting into the limo.

"Don't worry he will." Don exclaimed before the limo pulled off.

"I think I'm going to go now." Spinner replied. "Thanks Don for the dinner."

"Whatever," Don said in a disgusted voice while watching Spinner walk away.

"We'll, I'm going to go too," Jay replied following behind Spinner. "I think I'll go and study my lines."

"Not so fast." Don grabbed Jay. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," Jay replied.

"Yeah, but Bruno and me are going to escort you there." Don whistled for Bruno to come by. Bruno drove up towards the two in a black BMW. "We'll come on, get in." Don opened up the car door.

"I...uhh... I really have to go to the bathroom." Jay hesitantly replied.

"You can do that when we drop you off to your hotel room." Don said.

"No, really, I have to go bad." Jay wiggled around. "You don't want your favorite client to get a kidney infection or something."

"Fine," Don shoved Jay into the restaurant.

"Hey, what about me?" Spinner exclaimed when he realized Jay wasn't leaving from Don's sight anytime soon.

"I don't care, tag along, leave, sit on the stoop and beg for all I care but this guy." Don shook J. "Is whom I concerned about, not you. Now, c'mon." Don opened up the restaurant door while holding Jay with the other hand.

Spinner didn't know if he should wait outside or follow them, he decided to follow. "_I knew it." _Spinner thought. "_This is all going to blow up in our face_."

* * *

"Are you having a good time?" J asked Emma while they strolled on the beach. 

"Yeah this is nice." Emma replied.

"I hope you liked my surprise."

"Yeah, I loved it. That play was really nice, I enjoyed it." Emma smiled.

"That's good." J replied. "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow I would get in touch with Don my manager and he could get us tickets to a Broadway show in New York and then maybe I could take you out to a nice restaurant for a change. That is if you're up to it."

"I don't know New York sounds nice and I would love to see another play but I'm really not up to leaving here so soon."

"Oh," J said disappointedly.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you're not upsetting me it's OK if you don't want to go." J smiled. "Maybe we can find a nice restaurant here once I get in touch with Don."

"Right now." Emma hugged J. "I just like taking a stroll on the beach with you, this is nice." Emma kissed J on the cheek.

* * *

"I can't believe you drove all this way just to go to the beach." Paige said while following Sean who was walking very fast. "You know there's a beach not too far from the house." 

"Paige, no one asked you to go with me and if you're so unhappy go wait in the car." Sean walked faster.

"I'm just saying we passed so many nice places, clothing stores, restaurants, cl..."

"Paige we're not on a date." Sean exclaimed. "And I knew you were going to complain, why didn't I just drive Craig's van at least he doesn't care where I go in his car."

"I'm just going to igno..." Sean grabbed Paige and hid behind a rock. "What's the matter with you? Are..."

"Shhh," Sean hushed Paige.

"What's your problem," Paige asked.

"Just keep quite OK," Sean whispered.

Paige looked over the rock and understood why Sean was hiding behind it. "So that's the reason you've been leaving every night Emma went out on a date. You're stalking her."

"I'm not stalking her. I'm just keeping an eye on her."

"Call it what you want but it looks like stalking to me."

"Look, I don't trust that guy somethings not right about him."

"J's a nice guy not to mention he's nice looking.."

"What guy offers to treat four girls to a shopping spree." Sean interrupted. "Especially four girls he just met and now he's taking Emma out to all these place, he's up to something."

"What are you saying he's using Emma." Sean gave Paige a _Bingo _look. "You got to be kidding me. J Reeves is a sweetheart everyone knows it he's the bad boy with a heart on The SV."

"I don't care who he plays on some stupid television show a guy doesn't do nice things for a girl unless he wants something in return."

"You're paranoid." Paige glanced at Emma kissing J on the cheek. "I don't know what he sees in Emma but believe me the last thing he wants is something from her. J could have any girl he wants why Emma when he can date a supermodel and Emma defiantly doesn't have the figure or any fashion sense to pull that off."

* * *

"Hey, hurry up," Don banged on the bathroom door. "What kind of guy locks a whole restroom door just so he can use the bathroom by himself," Don asked Spinner. 

"We'll he is a star." Spinner joked.

"Ha Ha very funny," Don feigned laughter. "Go wait over there." Don pointed towards the waiting area.

"Fine," Spinner mumbled while walking through a long line of men waiting to use the restroom.

"Whatever you're doing J you got twenty seconds to finish up." Don screamed at the door. "We got a premiere to go to tomorrow in New York."

Spinner couldn't wait any longer after glancing at the rich snobs pointing their noses up at him as if he just stepped in a pile of dog poop. "I'm just going to wait outside." Spinner said to himself. Spinner walked outside and looked over at the black car with Bruno inside. He walked towards the car and saw Bruno singing off key to some horrible teen pop song on the radio. Spinner laughed until Bruno noticed he was watching and gave him a very mean glance. "Sorry" Spinner apologized before walking away slowly from the car.

"Pssst."

Spinner heard something in the bushes near the restaurant. "Hello" Spinner replied.

"Psst, yo Spin over here." Jay was motioning for Spinner to come over.

Spinner glance in the car just to make sure Bruno wasn't watching him but he was too busy singing in the car to care. Spinner slowly walked towards the bushes until he was out of sight. "How the heck did you get over here?"

"It wasn't easy I had to squeeze through a window." Jay whispered. "Where's Don?"

"Still waiting by the bathroom door." Spinner replied.

"Good."

"Good! Don almost kidnapped you! I told you this was going to blow up in our faces."

"We'll it didn't, now let's get out of here before it does." Jay and Spinner ran and even when they were far away from the restaurant they still managed to hear Don's voice in the background screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT IN THERE!"

**Note: Three chapters will be released on Wednesday or Thursday. One Chapter will be released this Friday or Saturday so keep looking. : )**


	27. Sunglasses At Night

Chapter 27: Sunglasses At Night

"So you wanted to take me to the beach." Craig replied while getting out of Jenny's Mercedes. "You know we could've just walked to the beach right by the house."

"But then it wouldn't have been as much fun besides," Jenny walked to the trunk and handed Craig the infamous guitar.

"I still don't know why you wanted to bring the guitar?"

"You need a place to clear you're mind and what better place to do it then the beach."

"If you say so," Craig mumbled.

"Believe me, you're going to thank me for this." Jenny walked towards the beach. "Oh, almost forgot." Jenny put her shades on. "Looking good has always been my inspiration." Jenny smiled before walking on with Craig following behind.

* * *

"I'm freezing," Manny replied. 

"Sorry, I wish I had a jacket to give you." Lenny apologized. "Unless you want to wear my sweater in the car it's not that clean it has a couple of pit stains on it but it will keep you warm."

"Eww no," Manny exclaimed until she saw Emma and J walking towards them. "Where have you guys been?"

"Just for a walk," Emma replied.

"Why, didn't you guys have a nice time alone," J asked.

"I think we should go now," Manny replied.

"The nights still young." J said. "It's so nice out here I'm going to wear my sunglasses." J put on a dark pair of sunglasses. "But if you guys want to leave we can go."

"No," Emma replied. "Manny's just joking."

"Yeah," Manny mumbled. "I'm just kinda cold."

"We'll in that case I can fix that. Lenny!" J yelled for Lenny. Lenny ran to J and he whispered something in his ear. Lenny ran off and came back a few minutes later with sticks and a lighter. He set up the sticks and lit a fire. "Is this better," J asked Emma while holding onto her.

"Yeah, thanks." Emma replied.

"How do you feel Manny?" Lenny put his arms around Manny.

"Eww," Manny shrieked.

"Is something wrong?" J asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Manny replied. "I just had to swipe a mosquito off."

* * *

"See," Paige said to Sean as they hid behind a different rock then the first one. "Manny and that guy is with them so you don't have to worry about J trying something funny." 

Sean stared at Paige with disgust. He looked at Lenny while he bothered Manny who didn't look too please."Manny has the worse taste in men even more then Emma does,that guy looks shadier then J but I doubt he would try something, Manny looks like she can take care of herself, Emma's different."

"Not the Emma I know." Paige replied. "Don't you think this is a little silly hiding behind a rock besides my leg is getting tired it's really hard to bend down out of sight with a leg caste on."

"We'll you're free to leave like I said before you can go sit in the car."

"Maybe I will." Paige stood up.

"What's wrong with you," Sean grabbed Paige. "Are you trying to get us caught."

"Paige?" A girl exclaimed. "Is that you?"

* * *

"I can't believe we're lost?" Spinner said while pushing a branch from a tree out his face. 

"We're not lost," Jay replied. "I parked the car not too far from here."

"I don't remember you parking the car in a forest."

"We'll I did park by a couple of tree's so I'm sure in a couple of minutes we'll find my baby."

Spinner rolled his eyes. He noticed a bright light flashing in the distance. "Hey, maybe that's where you parked it."

"Yeah, we'll there's only one way to find out." Jay ran to the light with Spinner following closely behind, the two ran towards the light until they were out of the forest and on plush green grass.

"This can't be it." Spinner replied. He noticed a large mansion in the distance. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Stop whining," Jay ordered. "I'm sure if we keep walking we'll find our way to the car."

"You heard that." Spinner asked while looking around.

"I didn't hear anything." Jay replied while walking.

"Shhh," Spinner grabbed Jay.

"Hey man.." Jay paused he had heard something in the background also. "It sounds like it's coming that way." Jay pointed towards a large gate.

"No, it's right over there." Spinner pointed towards the house. "And it's coming right at us."

* * *

"How's this?" J put his jacket over Emma who was shivering from the cold breeze coming from the beach even though there was a roaring fire in front of them. 

"Thanks." Emma smiled.

"Are you sure you're OK? Are you eyes cold, I could give you these." J pulled off his sunglasses.

"I think they look better on you." Emma giggled while J hugged her.

"I think I'm going to puke." Manny mumbled.

"What did you say," J said.

"I said I think I'm going to go for a walk." Manny brushed the sand off her pants, got up and left.

"Wait, Manny, I'll keep you company." Lenny followed behind her.

"Finally were alone again." J hugged Emma and starting moved his hands a little further down.

"_Is that you?"_

Emma jumped up out of J's grasp."I wonder who that is?"

"Probably no one," J replied.

"No, look." Emma looked in the distance and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	28. Down Under

Chapter 28: Down Under

Spin, I don't see anything." Jay exclaimed he turned around but Spinner wasn't there. "Spin." Jay looked in the distance and saw Spinner running. "Wait up you coward."

Spinner slowed down. "Why are you running there isn't anything out there?"

"Yes there is," Spinner said between breaths. "Look." He pointed in the distance.

He gazed into the distance and saw a small dog barking at them. "That's what you're afraid of,"Jay laughed. "A Chihuahua, that little thing wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Shut up, I thought it was something else."

"What, a poodle." Jay broke out into hysterics.

"Let's just get out of here." Spinner walked to a small gate. "Give me a boost."

"No way you're bigger then me if anyone should be giving someone a boost it should be you."

"Fine." Spinner bent down on one knee and waited for Jay to climb up. "Well, what are you waiting for." Jay climbed up and then he desperately tried to pull Spinner up.

"What do you weigh, a ton." Jay said while straining to pull Spinner up.

"I told you, you should have gave me the boost." Spinner let go of Jay's grasp. "Just find a latch or something. I'm sure there's a way out here."

"OK," Jay jumped off the gate and looked for a way out on the other side. "I can't find one." Jay searched around while Spinner walked on the opposite side.

"Keep looking." Spinner demanded.

Jay kept searching and then paused. "Looks like your little friend wants to go with you."

"What little friend?" Spinner asked.

"Turn around." Jay replied.

Spinner turned around and saw the little dog staring at him. "Hey little fella." Spinner bent down and tried to pet him but the little dog moved back and yipped. "I'm not going to hurt..ow." The little dog grabbed Spinners pants leg and pulled. "Jay hurry up and get me out of here." Spinner yelled while pulling the dog with him.

"OK, OK." Jay looked for a way out.

"Whose there," A person in the distance screamed. "I'm going to call the police!"

"Jay, hurry up," Spinner yelled while the dog still held on to his pants legs. He pulled his pants leg with all his might until the dog finally let go. The dog stayed in one place and yipped.

"Found it." Jay pulled on a latch but it wouldn't budge.

"What's taking you so long!"

"It's stuck." Jay pulled on the latch until it opened. Spinner ran through the entrance with the Chihuahua following behind. Jay closed the gate before the dog could pass.

Spinner bent down, put his hands on his knees and gasped for breath. "Wouldn't hurt...a...fly...huh."

"How was I suppose to know that little dog would turn into the dog from hell, he's worse then Kuj..I mean Jefferson."

"Whatever." Spinner said while getting up. He walked a couple of paces. "This time follow me." Spinner said. "I know wher..." Spinner suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Sean," Emma exclaimed. She ran towards Sean, Paige, Jenny and Craig. "What are you doing here?" 

"I didn't know this was a private beach the last time I checked it wasn't." Sean replied.

"But you were hiding behind a rock." Emma said.

"What this rock." Paige hit it. "Oh he was just helping me find my...earring." Paige pulled on her earlobe. "Oh silly me it was here all along,thanks Sean." Paige smiled at Sean who looked really annoyed she turned her attention to the rest of the group."We didn't know you guys would be here."

"Yeah I'm surprised you guys went to this beach." Jenny said to Emma. "Everyone goes to Lakeside now. This beach is pretty deserted at night since the new residents complained about the loud excessive noise and partying. I keep forgetting you guys don't know this area very well but not too many visitors know the way to this beach, it's pretty difficult to get too. I know why Emma would come here with J but Paige, Sean, how did you guys find it."

"Umm," Sean mumbled

"We'll, I wanted Sean to take me to the mall." Paige interrupted. "I even gave him the keys to Dylan's car but somehow he made a wrong turn and we ended up here. It's kind of a coincidence you guys are here." Paige nervously laughed.

"Jenny, how did you know J would know the way here," Craig asked.

"Do you know him," Emma questioned Jenny.

"You can say that." Jenny uttered.

"Oh don't make such a big deal out of it Emma." J walked up towards the group. "We just dated off and on for years. Jenny you're looking we'll." J smiled while staring at Jenny and then Craig who was holding the infamous guitar. "And I see you still have a thing for musicians although isn't he little bit too young for you."

"You should talk.Emma isn't really legal and I know the press would love to know there you're dating a girl old enough to be you're younger sister." Jenny smiled.

"Jenny you dated J," Emma replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think there was anything to tell." Jenny shrugged. "Besides me and J are ancient history. We haven't been together since I was in high school."

"Yeah but still." Emma mumbled.

"_But still,_ nothing, J and I are finished." Jenny replied. "Now if you excuse me. Craig and I were just on our way to MP." She grabbed Craig by his hand and walked away with him.

Wait, whats MP." Craig asked.

"Make out Point." J angrily replied.

"Were going to make out." Craig exclaimed. He wasn't sure if he should be happy, angry, excited or all three.

"No," Jenny replied. "MP is the only place on the beach with log stoop benches. We're going to need a place to sit." Jenny walked towards MP and in the distance she noticed a fire was set. "What the." Jenny mumbled.

"Like you said." J replied. "MP is the only where on the beach were you can sit."

"And make out." Jenny uttered.

"Wait a minute." Sean replied "You brought her here to make out with you."

"What if he did." Emma replied "It's really none of your business. And you still haven't explained the real reason you're here."

"Paige told you, we made a wrong turn." Sean exclaimed.

"Since J and Emma were here first maybe we should just go back home." Craig said to Jenny.

"No, J is just going to have to share."

"No way, I was here first. You and music boy go over there and take that clown with you." J pointed at Sean.

"Wait what did you just call me." Sean yelled.

"You heard me," J exclaimed. "You're stalking Emma like you're her bodyguard and don't think this isn't the first time I haven't noticed you in the rear-view checking on us."

"What, you were spying on me," Emma yelled at Sean. Sean didn't utter a word. "I can't believe this." Emma stormed towards the fire but turned back around and glared at Sean. "Next time, do me a favor and take care of yourself contrary to popular belief I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself." Emma walked towards the fire.

J glanced at Sean who didn't look too please. He smirked at Sean and then ran after Emma."Wait up."

"We'll," Jenny uttered. "I don't' care what J says he doesn't own the beach and he's just going to have to share that space." Jenny walked towards the fire before turning back around and noticing Craig was still standing by Paige and Sean. "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh..Yeah." Craig followed Jenny.

"Well, that was interesting." Paige replied. "Looks like you're secret is out, so lets just call it a night and go home. I think there's some leftover pizza in the fridge. I'm know I'm hungry, how about you?" Paige looked at Sean. He didn't respond and he still looked really angry and upset. "Yoo hoo, earth to Sean?" Paige waved her hand in front of Sean's face. Sean began walking towards the fire. "Hey, the car is that way." Paige pointed to the parking lot.

"I'm not going home," Sean turned around and tossed the keys to Paige. "If you want you can drive home you're only need one leg to do that." Sean turned around and walked faster.

"Paige rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself. "I can't believe, I'm doing this," Paige ran towards Sean."Wait up"


	29. Echo Beach

Chapter 29: Echo Beach

"What if we snuggled up together, like this." Lenny hugged Manny.

"Uggh." Manny pulled Lenny off of her. "Knock if off, OK!"

"I was just trying to keep you warm." Lenny replied "I heard body heat is the best way to do it."

"If it has to be your body rubbing up against mine just so I can keep warm, I'll rather freeze to death."

"I'm sorry, if I upset you." Lenny frowned. "I was just trying to cheer you up this date isn't how I pictured you would be with me."

"Lenny, "Manny replied. "You're a nice guy it's just..you know what I'll think I'll take you up on you're offer."

"What? You want us to rub our bodies together." Lenny smiled.

"No," Manny uttered. "We should get your jacket out of the car trunk.

"Oh OK," Lenny pulled out the car keys from his pocket. "_Thanks a lot, J_" Lenny thought. "_I knew these would come in handy."_ Lenny looked up and in the distance he saw someone tumbling down a hill. "J" Lenny whispered.

"What did you say," Manny asked.

"Uhh, nothing." Lenny answered. "Here," Lenny gave the keys to Manny. "Why don't you get the jacket out of the car, I have to do something really quick, I'll be right back."

"OK," Manny said. She took the keys from Lenny and walked towards the parking lot.

"J" Lenny mumbled. "What did you get yourself into this time."

* * *

"I can't believe I followed you." Jay said. He brushed sand off of his clothes. Spinner had fell after the two escaped from the house and the chihuahua. It was so dark Jay could barely see a thing but when he heard Spinner yelling to come down he didn't think he was going to have a surprise waiting for him on the way there. 

"We'll, no one asked you to do the exact same thing I did." Spinner replied.

"You didn't tell me there was a slippery spot up there." Jay pointed up at the hill. "I could've died."

"It's a hill, Jay, not a cliff and besides you're little fall was nothing compared to what I had to go through with that demon dog." Spinner stared at his pants legs which were riped. "Who knew that little dog bite was going to hurt so much."

"Let's just call it even." Jay replied.

"Fine." Spinner agreed. "But."

"J!" A voice yelled in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Spinner asked Jay."

"Yeah," Jay replied.

"J!" The voice yelled again this time it was closer.

"I hope it's not Don." Jay said.

"Or even worse Bruno." Spinner replied. He looked in the distance and saw a guy running toward them. "Who's that."

"I don't know," Jay looked at the guy. "Your guess is as good as mine, maybe it's a fan coming for an autograph."

"Too bad the real J is not around. Who wants an autograph from an impostor." Spinner watched the guy getting closer and closer he also saw the parking lot not to far from where they were standing. "I'm going to find a way out of here, so give the guy an autograph and meet me over by the parking lot." Spinner walked off.

"J," Lenny huffed and puffed.

"Yeah." Jay replied. "You want an autograph or something."

"What are you talking about?" Lenny said while still trying to catch his breath.

"An autograph, your not the press are you or one of Don's goons,." Jay exclaimed. "Tell Don, I'm not going back."

"What? J, what's wrong with you and where's Emma?" Lenny looked around.

"Emma? How do you know her?"

"J" Lenny put his palm over Jay's forehead. "Are you feeling OK."

"You didn't answer my question." Jay pushed Lenny hand off of him.

"Oh, I get it." Lenny laughed. "Good one, you almost had me there. I may be dumb but you can't fool me and what's up with hair." Lenny tried to touch his hair.

Jay moved out of the way. "Hey man what are you doing."

"You're hair it's lighter, I didn't know sand could do that maybe I should do that too so we can match." Lenny threw sand on his hair.

_"How come all the crazies know how to find me."_ Jay thought. "I gotta go." Jay said to Lenny who was still scrubbing sand in his hair. Jay started to walk towards the parking lot.

"C'mon J." Lenny followed Jay. "Just tell me you at least got to third base with her or did you score a home run? I know I did. Manny's so exhausted she had to go take a rest in the car."

"What the hell are you talking about," Jay exclaimed.

"Oh, I get it." Lenny smiled. "You're keeping your mouth closed until you seal the deal. You know that's why I like you so much you know how to think and I'm such a big mouth, I can't believe I haven't blabbed about you're plans already."

"What plans?"

"You know the.." Lenny smiled. "Ha, ha, you almost got me that was a really good test, you know, and I'm just going to seal my lips and not going to say a word about the pla.. the..yeah, until after you score I mean..you know." Lenny looked over at the campsite. "The fire's still burning and it looks like there's somebody there it must be Emma, I'll go over there and wait for you, just make sure you give me the signal when you want to disappear."

Lenny ran towards the campsite and this time it was Jay's turn to follow him."What plans," Jay exclaimed but Lenny was already too far ahead.

"Let's go."

"What, huh." Jay turned around and saw Spinner.

"You look like you just saw a ghost did that weird guy get his autograph?"

"No."

"Well, anyway." Spinner shrugged. "I found a road I guess where going to have to walk until we find the car and you're not going to believe this but guess who almost saw me in the parking lot."

"Manny."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I couldn't believe it was her good thing she didn't see me who's going to be here next Paige." Spinner chuckled.

"Let's just go." Jay said. "I had enough excitement for one night but believe me there's going to be more after I think up a plan." Jay walked to the parking lot.

"What plan." Spinner said to himself as he saw Jay walking towards the parking lot. "Hey wait up."

* * *

"I don't care you don't own this beach." Jenny screamed. "We have just as much right to be here as anyone else." 

"J, maybe we should just leave." Emma replied. "I really just want to go."

"Are you sure?" J asked.

"Positive," Emma replied. "I just hope we won't have anyone stalking us." Emma glanced at Shawn.

"I haven't been stalking you," Sean yelled.

"Oh sure, then what would you call it?" Emma exclaimed.

"Sean, maybe we should leave." Paige pulled Sean. "We promise we won't follow you." Paige said to Emma and J. "I'll make sure of that, just give us a head start."

"No, we should leave," Craig said. "Jenny we might as well it's getting late and this cold air isn't helping my creativity."

"No, we're leaving." Emma exclaimed.

"Just let us go first." Paige replied.

"Hey what's going on here." Manny walked up to the campfire with Lenny.

"J what are you." Lenny stared at J. "I just" Lenny looked behind in the distance. "But you were just."

"Lenny, I don't have time for your games." J replied.

"But you were just over there." Lenny pointed at the hill.

"What are you talking about Emma and I never left MP ever since you guys went on that walk."

"You're hair it's back to black." Lenny touched J's hair. "What happened to the blond.

"Hey man," J pushed Lenny off of him. "Don't touch my hair and I have never been a blond."

"But," Lenny said. "I need to sit down." Lenny sat on one of the benches.


	30. Rock On

Chapter 30: Rock On

"I got it," Jenny exclaimed. "What if I change your image." She dug in her purse for her makeup kit, pulled it out and walked over to Craig. "I heard glam rock is making a come back."

"Whoa." Craig moved out of the way before Jenny could apply a coat of mascara. "I don't think that is going to help."

"We'll I'll just leave it here for now." Jenny put the kit on a table. "Just in case you change you're mind."

"Thanks, but I doubt it." Craig strummed on his guitar. "What about this?" Craig read from a sheet of paper he had and started to sing. "One and one should equal two. Love is nothing but a game to you. You broke my heart you just had to leave, Ohhh sweet misery Ohhh swee."

"That's.. interesting." Jenny interrupted.

"You hate it," Craig asked.

"No, it was good, it's just... I thought you said the Kevin Smith movie was a comedy and it had a little romance in it, you know kinda bordering romantic comedy."

"Yeah, it is."

"We'll heart breaking and leaving doesn't make me want to laugh or smile quite the opposite it's makes me really depressed."

Craig crumpled up the paper. "I guess it's back to the drawing board."

"Yeah," Jenny sighed she walked to the piano and sat on the bench. "This would've never happened if we wouldn't have been interrupted at the beach." Jenny pushed her bench up to the piano. "G major this time."

* * *

"Dylan, just stall OK," Paige pleaded with Dylan over the phone. "I know mom's been bugging you but just tell her I'm really busy and I'll call her sometime this week. I just don't know why she can't call me on my cell...Yeah, well I promise you if you do this favor for me I'll well I don't know yet but hey I'm getting some money from the movie it's suppose to be a really big check I was going to save it for college and a brand new car but I'll just buy a used one and use the rest to fix up you're car what do you say about a tuneup...fine..ok a new paint job too,just stall her OK, we'll be home in a couple of days just tell her the school enjoyed us so much that they're offering us a few more days to check out the campus...Ok..wow that's even better,thanks big bro..bye."

"Paige, that's good that you convince Dylan to stall your mom but what about mine," Hazel asked.

"Already taken care of along with Manny's mom too, Dylan paid the computer geeks in his school to forge a official notice from the Dean to our parents for a couple of days on special honorary student retreat."

"I just hope it works." Hazel replied. "Somethings telling me we're going to regret it."

"See Hazel that's the thing with you." Paige put her arm around Hazel. "You worry too much. Now let's enjoy the time we have here while we can. Since Jimmy taking a nap let's go downtown "

"Oh, I almost forgot I have to take Manny to that store."

"Not that weird arts and craft store."

"I promised her."

"Oh well, at least were going shopping." Paige pulled the keys out of her pocket and gave it to Hazel. "Lets go find her I think she's taking a dip in the pool."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You think that the real J is dating Emma and he's going to take advantage of her."

"Yeah," Jay replied.

"And that guy we saw last night, Lenny is J's friend and he told you all about the plan well he didn't really but you caught on with the bits and pieces he did give you."

"Exactly."

"Now you want me to help you trade places with J and sabotage his plan by impersonating him, again." Spinner looked at Jay. "Which will make Emma hate his guts and make J the biggest laughing stock of the Hampton's." Spinner rolled his eyes. "It's a good plan but why do you care what happens with Emma it's not like you two were an item in school at least not from what I heard."

"Shut up." Jay exclaimed. "Emma's a cool girl and I don't want to see her get hurt by scum like J."

"It wouldn't be any different then what happen between you two at school last year."

"That was different."

"I don't think it was."

"We'll I didn't ask for you opinion." J washed his hair in the sink. "Just give me a dry towel." Spinner handed the towel to him and Jay dried off. He looked in the mirror to check out his hair. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah," Spinner sighed"I'll help."

"Good," Jay looked in the mirror again. "So, what do you think?"

"It's looks well you look just like him from what I've seen in the pictures and glanced at when we weren't running for our lives at Parish's party."

"This is going to have to do because I'm not doing that again." Jay threw a box of temporary hair dye in the trash can. "Hand me a blow-dryer."

* * *

"What about this," Manny asked Emma. She pointed to an expensive dress in a magazine.

"It's nice but don't you think it's a little too soon to start thinking about spending our paychecks from the film, on clothes especially and especially expensive clothes like this."

"Why not, once my check comes in I'm going to buy a whole new wardrobe of designer threads."

"I'm saving my check for college." Emma replied.

"College is the last thing on my mind right now." Manny got up from the lawn chair and jumped in the pool.

Emma walked towards the pool house and peeked in. "I wonder if we're ever going to go inside that place?"

"Who cares," Manny said while splashing in the pool. "Were in the main house anyway unless that house has a larger and more extravagant room then were staying in already I couldn't care less." Manny went back to swimming laps in the pool.

"We'll, I'm curious." Emma turned the pool house knob but it wouldn't budge. "I'll be back." She said to Manny who was still swimming in the pool Emma walked around the pool house and peeked in the windows which were closed except for one which was open, just a little. She looked inside and noticed it didn't look that bad from what she was seeing no paint, tools or sawdust on the floor just a regular small house. "I wonder why Jenny would tell us it was a mess in there when it looks fine to me." Emma thought. She peeked in the window again and saw a person walking inside. She glared as hard as she could but couldn't quite make it out but it looked like. "No it couldn't be." Emma said to herself. "J."

"Hey,"

"Ahhh," Emma screamed. She turned around and saw Paige looking at her."What's wrong with you are you trying to scare me to death."

"No," Paige replied. "I was just asking did you want to go with me, Hazel and Manny downtown." Emma stared at Paige but didn't say a word. "If you don't want to go you can just say so."

"Uhh, no, I'll go."

"OK, well Manny went inside the house to change." Paige looked at Emma who was wearing a bikini and a robe. "Maybe you should do the same."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Spinner asked Jay.

"Hear what," Jay exclaimed still blow drying his hair.

"I think someone's in the pool." Spinner replied. "I'm going to go take a look." Spinner walked to the front door and peeked through the windows. He saw Manny swimming laps in the pool. "Great I guess we won't be sneaking out of here until later on tonight." Spinner mumbled. He walked to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator which only had a carton milk which was down to a sip, bottle water, a half eaten orange and a cans of dog food for Jefferson. "Great." He pulled out his cell phone and called Jenny. "I hope she can sneak in some food for us without being seen."

"Spinner can you hand me." Jay noticed Spinner had left. He turned off the blow dryer. "Fine," He said to himself. "I'll get it myself." Jay walked to his room and searched around for some hair gel. He walked back to the bathroom and just as he was about to finish up his do he noticed someone was peeking in the window."Spinner is that you?"

"What," Spinner exclaimed.

Jay looked at the window again but no one was there he peeked outside the window but the only thing he could see was the plush green lawn.

"What do you want?" Spinner said.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone outside," He pulled the curtains back. I thought it was you but it was no one."

**_Note:_ Only three chapters this week. **


	31. Suddenly Last Summer

Chapter 31: Suddenly Last Summer

"So what is it you're making again," Emma asked Manny. They had just come back from the the arts and craft shop.

"Just some earrings," Manny mumbled while looping beads through a hoop.

Emma watched Manny beading the earrings fervently. She didn't know if she should help or just watch her. She decided to do neither.

"Hey, you want anything from the kitchen," Emma asked Manny after she walked towards the doorway.

"No, I'm fine." Manny said while beading the earrings.

Emma shrugged before walking to the kitchen. She felt really weird raiding in someone else's fridge but she was starving. The girls had spent the whole day shopping, with Manny in the arts store and Paige and Hazel in the clothing stores next door browsing she didn't have much to do but wait for everyone to finish. The whole downtown area wasn't her scene. So after waiting more then two hours, Emma was starving and they didn't have time to grab anything to eat because Hazel really wanted to get back to Jimmy before he woke up from his nap and Manny wanted to go home so she can start on her project.

Emma grabbed a large slice of cantaloupe out of the fridge with a glass of lemonade. She closed the refrigerator door and noticed she wasn't the only one in the kitchen.

"Did you find anything you like," Jenny asked Emma.

Emma didn't say a word she put the cantaloupe down on the kitchen table along with her drink before sitting down.

"You're still not angry at me because of what happened last night," Jenny asked sincerely. "I'm sorry if I upset you about the whole age difference thing between you and J."

Emma glanced at Jenny but didn't say a word. She just ate a slice of the cantaloupe and drunk a sip of the lemonade.

"I just wish you would say something, anything."

Emma drunk another sip of the lemonade before replying. "Jenny, why didn't you tell me you dated ?

"Like I said before I didn't think there was anything to tell."

"Why not?

"It just didn't matter it's kind of like you telling me you and Sean dated in the past or Manny telling me she dated Craig in the past or Paige telling me she dated Spi..." Jenny paused.

"Paige dating who?" Emma asked.

"Never mind. The fact is it would have been meaningless. I know you like J, he's a great guy, sometimes and I'm sorry about the things I said yesterday. My beef was with J not you we ended on such horrible terms the last time we were together but-" Jenny grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured her a glass of lemonade. "-it's in the past. Just be careful, okay, J is a celebrity and also dating him can get a little out of hand and I'm not saying this because we dated before it's just I think you're a really nice girl I don't want to see you get hurt." Jenny took a sip of her lemonade.

"Don't worry, I won't, just like I said last night, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Emma ate a slice of her cantaloupe. "And Jenny can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you know about Sean and I and well everyone else?"

"We'll it's pretty obvious based up the tension in this house and Hazel told me all about everyone love affairs including yours when we had a moment alone. Hazel is a real chatterbox you know." Jenny laughed before Emma joined in.

* * *

"Come in," Manny yelled to whomever was knocking on her door. 

"Oh." Craig looked surprised when he walked into the room and saw Manny on the bed carefully weaving beads through a hoop.

"Craig." Manny put the hoop on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was Jenny's room," Craig said. "I'm still not too familiar with the rooms in this place." Craig nervously laughed. "Manny."

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Jenny's room is?"

"Sorry, Craig." Manny picked up the hoop on the bed. "I'm not too familiar with this place either." Manny went back to weaving beads through the hoop."I need to get back to work so if you could, could you close the door."

"Oh, yeah, well thanks anyway." Craig closed the door.

Thump Thump. "Great," Manny said to herself out loud. "What does he want now?" Manny put the hoop down and opened the door. "Craig, Jenny's not..."

"Hey," Sean mumbled while looking at Manny who looked really angry." Is Emma in there?".

"No," Manny replied while marching back to the bed.

"Good," Sean sighed standing at the doorway. "Manny, I know your busy but can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can it wait." Manny weaved a bead through the hoop. "I'm really busy."

"You know I wouldn't ask to talk to you unless it was really important."

Manny put the hoop down on the bed and sighed. "OK Sean, what is it?"

"It's about Emma," Sean walked into the room and closed the door. "Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with her?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Sean sat on the bed. "Manny tell me all about Emma since I left last year up until now,tell me everything about Jay in Degrassi and J here."

"Sean, you're asking a lot from me."

"I know and I wouldn't ask you unless it was really necessary."

"I can tell you everything I know that happened last year but I can't talk about Emma's relationship with J now."

"Why not?"

"Because Emma told me everything last night about how you're following her and J. Sean, your sure your not just a little jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Sean exclaimed. Manny gave him a _I'm not convinced_ look "OK, maybe just a little but that's not the reason I want to know. I think J is up to something he reminds me of Jay from Degrassi and that's all I need to know that he's scum and he's up to no good. Emma's smart and she can take care of herself but when it comes to guys like J she can also be a little naive, she tries everything in her power to change the bad boy in them but some guys you just can't change. I want to help Emma and I can't do that without your help."

"OK," Manny mumbled. "I'll tell you what I know about him."

* * *

"That's how J and me broke up for good this time I assure you." Jenny and Emma were still in the kitchen having a heart to heart about Jenny's life and of course her stormy relationship with J. 

"I never knew he was such a jerk." Emma shook her head

"We'll he wasn't always that way." Jenny stated. "He use to be kind, caring, but then he became a big star and well he changed." Jenny frowned. She glanced at Emma who was frowning as well. "I'm not trying to deter you from dating J in fact I'm sure he's not the same guy he use to be that was over a year ago people can change."

"No, I'm glad you told." Emma perked up. "You know the only reason I went out with him is because he reminds me of someone."

"Jay," Jenny exclaimed before catching her mistake.

"Yeah J," Emma chatted on not realizing Jenny's mistake. "He reminds me of someone at home he was a real jerk sometime but sometimes he was really sweet when you got to know him if he and this guy name Spinner wouldn't have did what they did."

"What did Spin do," Jenny asked curiously. "Was it bad?"

"Bad would be too nice for those jerks can you believe they..." Emma paused. She heard a little ditty which she figured out was Jenny's cell phone."You're cell's ringing."

"Oh," Jenny realized Emma was right. She was so into Emma's explanation that she didn't realize her cell phone was going off. Jenny picked up her cell and looked at the caller id. "Speak of the devil," Jenny mumbled

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." Jenny got up from the table. "Excuse me, Emma." Jenny walked further away from her. "What is it?" Jenny mumbled. "Oh...ummm," Jenny glanced at Emma. "Yeah... Oh...Really...I didn't know...Look, let me call you back." Jenny closed her phone and walked towards Emma who was finishing off the rest of her glass of lemonade. "I gotta go. It's an emergency."

"Is is it serious?"

"No, it's not that kind of emergency it's just I have to do something really quick." Jenny threw her glass of lemonade in the sink. "It was fun chatting with you we really should do it again."

"Thanks for telling me all about Jesse." Emma smiled. "I can't believe that's his name."

"Yeah." Jenny made a sour face. "Don't tell him I told you he'll have a fit he says that name is sooo eighties."

Emma laughed. "I won't."

Jenny walked out of the kitchen and ran outside. "OK, guys." Jenny mumbled to herself. "What did you do this time?"


	32. Turn This Mother Out

Chapter 32: Turn This Mother Out

"I can't believe you didn't see anything," Jay said while looking out of the window for the umpteenth time since that morning.

"Jay stop being so paranoid," Spinner said. "It was probably someone at the house taking a dip in the pool, don't forget we're the ones who aren't invited here."

"Yeah, I know that but I wish Jenny would've warned us." Jay closed the verticals tightly. "What if we would've stepped out for a second or someone stepped in."

"Besides Jimmy's dad, Issac, and Jenny were the only ones with spare keys to the pool house and Jenny already made up some lie to the guys about the place being under construction."

"When you told me this place was a dump that didn't stop me, so what makes you think one of the guys won't find a way to get into here."

"They won't, Jenny made sure of that."

"Just like she made sure not to warn us." Jay replied."Where is she anyway I thought you called her."

"I did," Spin peeked through the closed blinds."She should have been here by now."

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Craig ran after Jenny who was walking towards the pool. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where are you going, swimming?" 

"Uhhh,yeah." Jenny replied.

Craig looked Jenny up and down she was in a full length outfit complete with heels. "You're going to go swimming in that."

"No, silly." Jenny giggled. "I was going to the pool to..to..sunbathe."

"Oh." Craig said unconvinced. He couldn't figure out why Jenny would want to sunbathe every time he turned around she was putting on some new kind of sunblock and she didn't need a tan her skin was bronzed enough. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Ummm, you know what? I changed my mind. I'm going to go back to the house." Jenny made a complete 180 turn back to the mansion steps.

"OK," Craig said as followed after her.

"So why were you looking for me? You need help with something?" Jenny asked. She raced up the back steps and sat on a nearby couch on the patio.

"Yeah," Craig paused trying to catch his breath. He never knew Jenny was so fast in heels none the less and he was so out of shape."I wanted to talk about the song." Craig stopped to catch his breath before finishing."I'm having so many problems and I know it's a matter of time before I get the phone call from Kev..." Craig realized his cell phone was ringing. "Jenny," Craig pulled his cell phone out. "I have to take this."

"No problem." Jenny mumbled.

"Hey, Joey is everything okay?...That's good how's Angie?...Good...No, every things fine here I'm having a great time...What about?...Oh, have you heard from Caitlin...Oh...No I haven't heard from Ashley...Kevin called...What did he say?...Oh.." Craig put his hand over the receiver and whispered. "Tell him I need a little more time."

Jenny realized the conversation Craig was having was getting a little personal, she mimed to him that she was going inside which Craig understood and nodded his head. Jenny walked further down the patio until she saw Jimmy and Hazel sitting by the pier on the patio which overlooked the nearby Peconic Bay. She tried to tiptoe carefully without disturbing the two but Hazel has already spotted her.

"Hey, Jenny," Hazel exclaimed rather cheerfully.

"Hi guys." Jenny strolled towards the two. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not." Hazel replied.

"That's good." Jenny smiled. "So, Jimmy how are you enjoying your stay so far."

"Couldn't be better." Jimmy mumbled coldly.

"Jimmy are you feeling okay," Jenny asked concernedly. Jimmy didn't look to well it was as if he was coming down with something. BTT, her mother always called it Bored to Tears. "Maybe I can help. I can take you guys out, show you the nearby sights, I've been spending too much time with Cra.."

"You don't have to explain yourself, I'm fine." Jimmy replied. "In fact I'm better then fine, I'm great, I'm here with my girl," Jimmy hugged Hazel. "I got a great view of the bay, the oceans not too far away, I'm great just great."

"OK," Jenny mumbled. "I'm going to go inside, I have to..."

"What do you mean, we have to come back!" Paige walked outside while screaming to someone on her cell. "OK, just stall, we'll be on our way in two days, bye." Paige closed the clam shell cell. "Haze, we need to talk."

"What is it," Hazel asked.

"We have to get going ASAP or were going to be in so much trouble the next time you see Jimmy you'll be graduating from the University."

"What did you do Paige," Hazel exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything," Paige answered. "Our parents still think we're at the campus but we'll they won't for long."

"What do you mean?" Hazel gave Paige a questionable look.

"You're cell's off."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should turn it back on you might have a message."

Hazel blankly stared at Paige before she slowly turned her cell on. She dialed her voice mail box and listened to it. Her face lit up with a range of expressions from surprise, to restless to happy and finally to worried very very worried.

"Oh my God." Hazel hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"You're mom. My mom. Oh No." Hazel said with the same worried expression frozen on her face. "Paige, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just got the message five minutes ago," Paige replied. "Just like you, I had my cell off, I didn't turn it on until Dylan called here screaming at me for not leaving my cell on." Paige rolled her eyes. "We'll after he calmed down he told me everything, he told me to turn my cell on and to check my messages and call him back. We'll I did and I called Dylan back and screamed at him for not calling us sooner but he didn't get the message from mom until this morning since he was out all night at a Frat party."

"Oh, no this is not good." Hazel stood up and shook her head while mumbling "_This is not good" _over and over again.

"Hazel," Paige yelled as if that was the only way to get her friend out of her nervous worried repetitive trance. "What day is your mom visiting the university?"

This is not...What?" Hazel asked. "Oh...Wednesday afternoon my mom said a week and I guess she's sticking by it she said she's picking me up and taking me home but not before I give her a tour of the campus. Can you believe that?" Hazel said an octave higher. "How can I give her a tour of the campus when I've barely been on it yeah we went their a couple of times to visit Dylan and for a couple of parties and such but that's nothing. What am I suppose to say? Hey mom hi this is Dylan's room and over here is the building I've seen a couple of frat guys wasted from a fraternity party and this is where the vice president of Zeta Pi -you know the sorority I almost wanted to join but changed my mine- pucked in the grass by the Lucy Maud Montgomery memorial library, we'll now you know why I changed my mine and this oh this building is..."

"Hazel my mom's visiting on Wednesday too so you know what that means?"

"It means we have a couple of days to live it up before we're dead?"

"No it means we have plenty of time to get our things, pack, hit the road and spend a day at the University cramming in as much information about the campus as we possibly can."

"Oh," Hazel sighed. "That's a relief we'll all we have to do is pack our things and lets go. I'll tell Emma and Manny and...we''ll be on...Oh my God what about Manny's mom!"

"I forgot about her." Paige realized. "We'll we gotta go find her." Paige ran a few steps before turning back around. "Where's their room?" Jenny opened up her mouth to inform Paige but before she could utter a word Paige interrupted her. "Never mind, I'll find it, this house isn't that big." Paige pulled Hazel by her arm. "Let's go. Time is of the essence."

Jimmy waved at Hazel who was being whisked away by Paige until they were nowhere in sight. "We'll I guess that means their vacation is over and I guess that means mine is over too without Haze this vacation isn't much of a vacation." Jimmy glanced at Jenny who looked rather surprised but hurt and Craig who had just strolled into the room after the girls left. " I'm going back to bed." Jimmy left the patio.

"Hey what's going on?" Craig asked.

"So much, you will never believe.." Jenny said before she was interrupted.

"Jenny are you OK?" Craig asked but didn't wait for a response before speaking again. "I'm in soo much trouble you will never guess who I was on the phone with I only have fi.."

Jenny put her finger over Craig's lips in order to silence him. "I'll speak to you later there's something I need to do?" Jenny said before she ran off.

****

Note: Everyone's getting angry that I haven't updated in a while but time's have been rough. It's hard to update like I planned with my now topsy-turvy schedule. I haven't suffered from block or anything it's just going to take longer then I thought two to three chapters will follow sometime this week all I ask for is your patience. :)


	33. Right And A Wrong Way

Chapter 33: Right And A Wrong Way

"I can't do that," Sean exclaimed.

"Sean, I knew Emma since we were yeah high." Manny held her left hand up by the side of the bed. "You wanted my opinion I gave it to you and most likely the simplest explanation is usually the correct one."

"Where did you hear that from a fortune cookie," Sean mumbled.

Manny smirked and got up from the bed. She opened up the door. "OK, you want to be a smart aleck, fine, but you're not going to be one in here, so, goodbye." Sean didn't budge. "I mean it!"

"OK," Sean got up from the bed and walked to the door where Manny was still holding it open. "I'm going to take your advice even if it is, we'll, crazy." Sean glanced at Manny who was rolling her eyes. "But you might be on to something and I think it's crazy enough that it just might work." Sean walked away.

"For you're sake I hope it does," Manny said to herself before closing the door. She sat down on the bed and resumed finishing her project until the door suddenly burst open.

"You won't believe what just happened," Emma exclaimed racing into the bedroom.

"No, I probably wouldn't, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Manny said dryly.

"Wow, don't sound so enthusiastic."

"Sorry, it's just...this...forget it. Tell me everything. You have my full attention." Manny put the beads and hoop down on the bed.

"Jenny and I had a heart to heart about J or should I say Jesse." Emma snickered.

"His name is Jesse." Manny exclaimed. "I always thought it was J. I guess I have to tell the girls at the SV fan club to change that tid-bit."

"Yeah, I guess, but anyways, Jenny told me all about J's jerky behavior how he use to cheat on her, how he once dined and dashed out of a expensive restaurant and left her with the bill, how she once found an expensive diamond necklace in his room and when he found out she knew, he lied to her and told her it was his for his mom when it was really for another girl, her best friend and how he sabotaged her chances of being Clarissa on the SV when he stole her script and then the next day went to the audition , tried out for the part as Bryan and got it and..."

"I think I get the point." Manny interrupted. "Man, that guy is a real jerk."

"Yeah, he is but do you think that _maybe_ Jenny is _well_ a little jealous that I'm dating her ex-boyfriend and could be.."

"Lieing, yeah that crossed my mind but I still think she's sorta,kinda,telling the truth."

"Maybe," Emma shrugged. "But even if she is that's not going to make me stop seeing him."

"You mean you're going to keep seeing him even after everything she told you."

"Yeah, I mean that was in the pass, people can change."

"But when it comes to some people I'm not so sure, I mean J's hot he's one of the hottest guys in the Hampton's if not the entire U.S., and probably even the North American continent but looks aren't everything personality plays a part as well."

"Manny I know that and sure he was a little rough back when he was with Jenny but he's sweet now, he's a real gentleman and he's never once tried to do anything to hurt me like he did with her maybe he's changed."

"We'll if you say so but can I ask you just one thing?"

"What it is?"

"Remember when we first saw J."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We'll you thought he was Jay from home, you nearly killed him."

"Killed him," Emma snickered. "Manny aren't you stretching the truth just a little."

"We'll you did hurt him but the point is you thought J was Jay if that makes any sense."

"Surprisingly it does."

"You hate Jay, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, that's like me asking you if you still have feelings for Spinner."

"Exactly," Manny exclaimed as she put her fist in the air in a triumphant salute.

"Okay, so you want me to ask you if you still have feelings for Spinner?" Emma smirked.

"No, no that's not it." Manny frowned.

"Then what is it?"

* * *

"We'll it's about time," Spinner opened up the pool house door and Jenny rushed in . "What took you so long?" 

"I had something very important I had to do." Jenny flipped her cell closed.

"You were talking to someone," Spinner exclaimed. "I hope they didn't hear me, please tell me it wasn't Jimmy or Craig or.."

"It wasn't Jimmy or Craig it was just one of my girlfriends so you don't have to freak out."

"Oh." Spinner sat down on a nearby couch.

"What took you so long?" Jay walked in with his white t-shirt covered with brown dye and goo.

"Never mind that what happened to you're hair?" Jenny walked towards Jay. "I never realized this before but you look so much like my ex you two could have been twins." Jenny tried to touch his hair but he moved out of the way before hands could grasp onto it. "Fine, I won't touch it, we'll, theres another thing you and J have in common."

"Uhhh I just reali..." Spinner put his hand up as if he had something very important to say but thought otherwise. "No, never mind."

"What," Jenny asked.

"Why is that everyone in town thought Jay was J when they saw him but you never once thought Jay was J when you saw him the first night we came here, how did you know that he was Jay and not J?"

"What," Jay said with a confused look on his face. "Spinner, speak English."

Jenny laughed before replying. "Oh, Jay, it's so obvious what Spin is asking."

"Maybe to someone who has half a brain." Jay mumbled.

"Then it should have been perfectly clear to you." Jenny replied before addressing Spin. "I just know J so well I've know him since we were kids it's pretty obvious that Jay wasn't my J plus Jefferson would have never chased after J no matter how many times I tried to train him to chase my ex it never stuck he loves J almost as much as me."

"That makes sense." Spinner smiled awkwardly before changing the subject. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I thought you would never ask." Jenny smirked before sitting down and revealing her plans to the two.

* * *

"We'll..." Manny said. ""You promise you won't get angry." 

"It all depends." Emma replied.

"Then forget it." Manny picked up her beads and she reached for the hoop but Emma stopped her.

"Okay, I promise I won't get angry."

"Good," Manny sighed. "I think the real reason you're with J is not because you like him, _because you do,_ but in some weird way it's kind of living out you're fantasies."

"Manny, we talked about this, I'm not dating J because he's rich and famous."

"No, not that, I think you always wanted to date Jay, the one at home not the one here, we'll anyway this is like a chance for you to live out that dream without looking like a bad person. Jus' think about it, if Jay would have never did what he did with Spinner and he would have apologized for his skanky behavior last year better yet if that would've never happened at all. If Jay would've broke up with Alex and asked you out I wouldn't have been surprise if you would have accepted, you always had a thing for bad boys." Manny stopped and stared at Emma who had a frozen expression on her face of utter confusion and shock . "Tell me this is making sense?"

"Manny I liked it better when you thought I was using J for his money." Emma said in an angry tone her rage growing larger by the second. "Now you're telling me the only reason I'm dating him is because I'm using J just to see how it would feel to date that scum in Degrassi."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it!"

"I...uhhh..."

"Manny, next time you want to give me advice, don't"

"Whoa, Emma keep it down I don't think the people in the next town heard you loud enough." Paige said sarcastically before storming into the room with Hazel tagging close behind.

"What is it Paige?" Emma asked annoyed and angry releasing the rest of the pent up rage she held back a minute ago.

"You guys have to pack right now." Hazel uttered

"Why, are we leaving, tonight?" Manny asked.

"No" Paige replied. "In a couple of days if we're lucky and we have one more thing we have to do." Paige searched around the room until she found what she was looking for,she picked Manny's cell up and flipped it open.

"Paige what are you doing," Manny exclaimed. "I don't use you're cell phone to make personal calls."

"I'm not going to call anyone," Paige gave the phone to Manny. "I just want you to call your mom."

"Or at least check your voice mail." Hazel chimed in.

"Exactly." Paige agreed.

"Why what's going on," Manny asked.

"Just check you're voice mail first..." Hazel replied before she was interrupted by Paige

"And then we'll explain everything later." Paige and Hazel both crossed their arms and smiled.

"Fine." Manny dialed her phone. At first she looked annoyed but her expression change from shock to fear. "Oh my God." Manny put her cell down on the bed slowly not even taking the to flip it close. "Emma we gotta pack."


	34. Tuff Enuff

Chapter 34: Tuff Enuff

"I can't believe this." Manny tumbled off the bed and fell onto the carpeted floor for what seemed like the umpteenth time. It was bad enough she had to pack her things hastily after carefully arranging them in the large closet in the guest room so she wouldn't have to wear the same outfit more then once, swim-wear included but she also had to sleep with Paige in her bedroom after Emma said in not so many words that she didn't want to share a room with her anymore. Emma was still upset after their little disagreement and Hazel decided to share a room with her while Manny moved in with Paige much to Paige's disapproval. Manny couldn't prove it but she knew Paige purposely kicked her out of the bed every chance she could get without Manny catching her in the act and even though Paige and Hazel warned her that Paige was a wild sleeper and Hazel had spent many a nights with Paige waking up on the floor it still seemed as if the taps with Paige's arm hitting Manny in the face and the kicks from Paige's very hard plastered casted leg wasn't just the acts of Paige the wild sleeper but a very frustrated, angry, and very much awake Paige.

Manny got up from the floor, picked up her pillow from the comfortable but disheveled bed and tugged on the comforter before letting it go thinking twice about removing the covers from the "sleeping" Paige she didn't won't to wake her and have to deal with the cranky, angry, fully awake Paige. She drowsily walked out of the room even though it was time to get up and start a new day the sun was beaming outside, Manny felt bushed, she only needed one hour, two, tops in order to feel refreshed and anew. Her legs felt like wet noodles and she knew she had a bruise on her leg the result from the frequent unplanned meetings with the bedroom floor. She closed the door slowly and walked in the hall from the looks of it, it seemed like she was the first to get up, everyone had there door closed and she didn't hear the sounds of laughter and happiness from teens who were in a parent free house complete with playful monkey shines and rambunctious behavior she often heard at this time it was if their vacation was really over and everyone was resting up from the aftermath.

_"Must get to a bed." _Manny thought before mumbling it out loud but it sounded more like, "Munch gip toob bad." Her legs were still weak but were slowly growing stronger before her left one gave out on her or as her mother called it her leg was asleep, something she had yet to achieve. "Great." Manny muttered. Her body needed rest and she needed to find a quiet spot before the gang woke up. She walked drunkenly down the hall and just as her body was about to give in she turned into the nearest opened room. She skimmed over it before realizing it was the music room or what she had been told, she rarely went this way knowing full well Craig would be here and even though they were under the same roof and joined in the gangs rambunctious hi-jinx she made sure that was the only contact they shared. She didn't know if this was Craig's room or not and thought that it couldn't be because it didn't have a bed just eccentrically decorated couches, chairs and furniture. She came to a conclusion this room was used more for recreation this sleep and for that reason she wanted to turn around and search for a room at least with a bed but her body had it's own agenda and before she knew it she crashed on the nearest couch and slumbered off into dream land.

* * *

"Get up." Hazel pulled the cover off of Paige. "I know you're awake." Hazel exclaimed before Paige opened her eyes and sneered. "Time to get up. Where's Manny?" Hazel bent down on the floor to see if she was on the other side of the bed, on the floor that is. 

"What do you want, Haze," Paige mumbled while trying to pull some of the comforter back onto her body. "I need to get some beauty sleep. I have to prepare myself for the long ride home."

"We'll, its not today." Hazel pulled Paige's pillow from underneath her head.

"Ow, what is up with you," Paige exclaimed as she angrily got up from the bed.

"Sean wants to check to make sure the car's in good condition before we leave and you have the keys to car and he needs them."

"You woke me up for that." Paige bent down, picked up the comforter,threw it back on her bed, before throwing her self on the bed and pulling the comforter over her head. "Come back when your done in fact I'll come done when I'm done, resting."

Hazel pulled the comforter off of Paige and held onto it for dear life while Paige tugged at the little piece of fabric that was in her hand. "Let go!" Hazel pulled even harder until she had won the tug of war with Paige who tumbled on the floor. "You'll get it back _after _we're done." Hazel rolled the large comforter as best as she could and held it underneath her arm.

"Fine, fine." Paige got up from the floor and brushed herself off. "You know if you weren't my best friend I would have."

"What would you have done Paige?" Hazel gave Paige a threatening stare that could've scared a convict escaping from jail to run back to the confines of his nice comfortable cell.

"Never mind." Paige sighed. "Can you give me a couple of minutes so I can take a shower or at least brush my teeth?"

"OK, just make it quick." Hazel threw the comforter back on the bed but fearing her friend would try to pull a fast one she scooped it back up. "I think I'll give this to Jenny, she might want to take it to the dry cleaners or something. Oh-" She opened up the door and moved back. "After you."

"Thanks." Paige sarcastically feigned her gratitude. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Emma had been up for hours now she was always a early riser and unfortunately a very light sleeper. Hazels snores and snorts throughout the night was enough to wake the dead and even though Emma lightly place a pillow over her head Hazel snores were sooo loud it resembled the horn from a mack trunk while going through a long spiraling dark tunnel. She was grateful she woke up early enough because in the middle of the night she had to find another resting place, on the couch in the living room and she didn't want to wake up in the morning to sound of Hazel and Paige practicing new cheers for next year, Jimmy finally getting the hang of bouncing a basketball in his wheelchair, Craig strumming furiously on his guitar while trying to fight off his block, Jenny screaming at her agent for deals he should have or shouldn't have made or people she didn't want to see like Sean watching music videos and turning the volume up sooo loud it was if a live band were there and Manny practicing lines from plays from Tennessee Williams, Thorton Wilder or Shakespeare while begging Jenny for tips or at least show her resume to her agent for representation. 

The living room was chilly Jenny always turned the a/c up full blast at night because she swore that it felt great sleeping under the warm 600 count sheets and down stuffed comforters. Emma couldn't take the comforter with her because Hazel grasped on it for dear life even in her sleep and she hadn't a clue where Jenny kept the extra sheets so she picked up a small crotched throw that was laying on a rocket chair in her room before she crept downstairs to the living room. She couldn't see in the late night and she couldn't find the light switch so she bumped into chair after chair before tripping over the throw she was carrying and falling on what she realized was the leather love seat couch, crouched her long legs so she could fit into the two person seater as best as she could, threw the throw over her which barely covered her shivering body, closed her eyes and made the best of the situation.

After going to sleep to with the sound of chirping cicadas and crickets in the night she woke up to chirping birds and sunlight peeking through a barely open vertical blind."Hmmm" Emma moaned she couldn't believe that she slept so we'll but the wonderful feeling didn't last she suddenly got a sharp pain in her back from the cramped position she held all night. _"Oh great," _She thought and just as she was going to release herself from the cramped position she heard someone walking or more like running down the stairs. _Clip clop clip clop_ was all she heard Emma was sure it was heels but it could have been a horse for all she knew and she wouldn't have been surprised. "Oops" The mystery person said. Suddenly the clopping stopped and the person decided to take their shoes off but the tip toeing wasn't enough to stop the floor boards from squeaking no matter how new they were. If Emma wasn't so sure she wouldn't fall or wobble on the floor embarrassing herself she would have examined who that person was but the scent from the flowery perfume was all she needed to know it was Jenny, but she wouldn't get the opportunity to confirm it because she heard the kitchen door slowly opening and closing and she knew Jenny either was going to cook breakfast in the kitchen or had decided to exit out back, Emma went with latter it was more believable even though she couldn't understand why Jenny was sneaking out back.

Emma waited a couple of minutes to see if Jenny would return and when she realized she wasn't returning and the pain from her back had went from a painful stab, to numb and then to pure agony, she knew it was time to get up. She stretched out her legs on the couch and when she was confident her legs wouldn't buckle under the pressure she stood up from the small temporary bed and stretched. She did a back bend slowly and even though she was upside down she still noticed she wasn't alone. "Oh my.." Emma fell to the ground before finishing her sentence.

"Good morning" Sean smiled. " Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you."

Emma quickly got up and brushed herself off. "Sean what are you doing here?" Emma looked at Sean but before he could answer her question she interrupted him. "What, spying on me when I was awake wasn't enough you have to do it when I'm asleep too."

"Hey, I just got here and why are you sleeping on the couch anyway?"

"Sleeping, although it's none of your business." Emma looked at Sean as if she was waiting for him to reply with a snarky remark but when he didn't respond after a very long awkward silence she picked up the throw and started to fold it.

"Let me help you with that." Sean picked up the small section of the throw that was lying on the floor.

"I don't need your help." Emma pulled the throw but she pulled it with so much force she felt herself falling to ground but realized she never touched the hard floor she was in Sean's arms. It felt so awkward yet so right she wanted to say "Thank you" but instead released herself from his arms, bent down, picked up the throw and threw it at him.

Sean dodged the quilted throw that was flying right at him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being such a jerk, you want to help me-" Emma threw a pillow at Sean who caught it with as much as technique as a baseball player catching a 90 mph baseball "-just stay away from me, you already caused enough damage."

"Damage, I'm not the one throwing things, keep it up Emma your going to break something soon."

"Arrrrghhhh." Emma screamed. She picked up another pillow and threw it at him this time she hit him on the forehead. "Oh my god. Sean!" Emma ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sean rubbed his forehead. "It was only a pillow. I'm just glad it wasn't a lamp or something you could've hurt me but you hit like a girl so it wouldn't have..OUCH!" Emma hit him the arm. What was that for?" Sean rubbed his arm.

"If I have to tell you you're a bigger jerk then I thought you were." Emma stomped up the stairs and almost bumped into Hazel and Paige.

"Hey," Hazel said watching Emma marching up the stairs. "What's with her?"

"I don't know but I swear I saw smoke shooting out of her ears." Paige giggled.

Hazel and Paige walked down the rest of the stair case and saw Sean folding a throw and carefully placing the pillows back on the love-seat.

"Ready to go." Hazel asked.

"Yeah just give me a second." Sean replied. "Why don't you two meet me outside."

Hazel and Paige shrugged before walking out the front door.

Sean could still hear Emma marching up the stairs until he heard a loud crash as a bedroom door slammed shut. He rubbed his arm and smiled that was one of the things he liked about Emma he never knew what she would do she was always so unpredictable and full of surprises he just hoped tonight he could be the one to surprise her.

**_Note:_ Everyone's getting angry that I haven't updated in a while but time's have been rough. It's hard to update like I planned with my now topsy-turvey schedule. I haven't suffered from block or anything it's just going to take longer then I thought two to three chapters will follow sometime this week all I ask for is you're patience. :)**


	35. Walking On Sunshine

Chapter 35 Walking On Sunshine

This was the first time Craig had woken up extremely early. His nerves had been killing him the night before, he knew he only had a couple of days before Kevin or one his cronies would call asking for the final addition of the great song that would put his movie and Craig on the fast track to stardom. What would Kevin do if he didn't have a song?Craig knew he wouldn't be terribly angry but just a little disappointed, Craig promised the song would be ready at the end of the summer and it was ending in only a couple of weeks. True, he could ask for an extension but three months was more then enough time to write a song he could've written a whole soundtrack in that amount of time and even more if he was off his me- but he wasn't going to get off it especially with Jimmy breathing down his throat plus daily text message remainders sent by Joey he had no choice but to take his meds even though he needed the boos-no he wouldn't think that, he had to take his medication.

The weather was nice as usual when he woke up and looked out of the large oval shaped window in his room. The birds were chirping cheerfully, the sun was shining and the manicured grass looked lush and green. _"Maybe I should go for a walk, later on." _Craig thought. The day was so perfect and he wanted to be apart of it, he spent so much time in the music room he didn't even get a chance to enjoy his vacation and it would've been quite boring if Jenny wasn't there with him coaching and encouraging him whenever he felt down.

"I wonder where she is?" Craig mumbled. He looked at his watch and knew she was probably still sleeping it was pretty early barely eight o'clock. Craig looked out the window for a few more minutes and just as he was going to get up and start his day he noticed someone was tip-toeing softly in the grass. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things but noticed there was _someone,_a girl to be precise,tip-toeing in the grass and holding hot pinks heels in her hand. "Jenny." Craig whispered softly. "She's never up this early." Craig thought. But there she was tip-toeing and then when she realized the coast was clear she walked a little faster until she had reached her destination, the pool-house. "I wonder why she would go in there," He said out loud to himself. Craig wanted so badly to follow her but thought it would make him look suspicious not to mention he had major morning breath and b.o. that wouldn't be the way he wanted to greet a girl, even if they were only friends, it would still be quite offensive.

It took Craig a couple of minutes to find a pile of fresh towels were laid out for him on the stand by the pullout bed. Craig pushed the bed back into the treble shaped couch and folded the comforter neatly on the side of the bed, he picked up the towels and went into the bathroom. After taking a very long relaxing hot shower and blow drying his hair he wrapped a towel around his hips and opened up the bathroom door. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to close the door last night but he must have forgotten when he went downstairs to get a glass of water during his many interruptions while sleeping last night, he slowly closed the door and grabbed his clothes on the table by the bathroom. He was grateful he had ironed and laid out his clothes last night because he wanted to have enough time to enjoy the morning before the rest of the gang woke up he needed a couple of minutes of peace and quiet and if he met up with Jenny while on his walk it would be even better maybe she would give him some tips or they could take a quick stroll along the beach. The more he thought about it the more romantic it seemed he hoped Jenny wouldn't take it that way he liked her but he didn't like like her well he at least he hoped he didn't and he knew the feeling was mutual for Jenny not to mention he never officially broken up with Ashley sure most people would have given up and thought what she did was a breakup but there relationship wasn't like most people he needed to hear it from her that they were officially ov-. Craig stopped his thought in mid-sentence they weren't over he knew they weren't Ash just needed sometime alone and school was starting soon so she would return soon and things would go back to normal it would be like she never left.

Craig threw his clothes on a chair by his bed, he pulled out his meds which were in his bag next to the chair, laid it on top of his clothes and just as he was going to take off his towel and change he noticed that he wasn't alone. "_What the-" _Craig thought. "Manny." He whispered softly so he wouldn't disturb her while she was sleeping soundly on the couch,the large quilted comforter draped lazily around her. Craig didn't know if he should leave or stay or none of the above. Just as he was going to grab his clothes,hide his meds and tip toe slowly to the bathroom, he realized he was wearing nothing but a towel and suddenly wanted to hightail it out of there that's when Manny moaned softly before opening her eyes and realizing who was staring at her.

* * *

"Wake up." Jenny banged on a pot with a wooden spoon she had picked up in the kitchen. 

"What the." Spinner jumped up out of the soft pallet he had made on the couch. "Jenny are you insane?"

"I was just trying to give you guys a wake up call."

"Why couldn't you just call us; it would've been more convenient not to mention not as noisy." Spinner dug in his ear.

"I tried to call you guys twice but someone turned the volume down on the receiver, I just checked, not to mention you turned your cell off."

"Oh." Spinner uttered.

"You're up now." Jenny walked into the kitchen,opened up the cupboard and pulled out a dog food can and opened it with the electric can opener and just like magic Jefferson appeared in the living room and licked his lips ready for his breakfast. "Jefferson needs his breakfast." Jenny put dog food in a bowel and laid it on the floor. "So, where's your other half?" Jenny smiled.

"Probably sleeping, I don't think he heard your alarm, his doors closed"

"Speak of the devil." Jenny replied as Jay lazily walked into the living room.

"What's all that noise?" Jay asked.

"Wake up call." Jenny held up the pot and wooden spoon.

"I thought I heard the can opener. Are you cooking breakfast?" Jay ran into the kitchen and froze when he saw Jefferson finishing the last of his breakfast before looking up and growling fiercely."What's Kujo doing here?"

"He's taking over for you guys." Jenny bent down and rubbed his head and noticed Jay was still frozen in place, his muscles tensing more and more by the moment.

"Can you call him off," Jay mumbled.

"Don't worry, he won't attack, unless I order him too." Jenny gently patted Jefferson on the tummy. Jefferson licked Jenny's face happily before lapping the water bowel Jenny had sat down near his empty food bowel.

Jay walked back-wards, slowly, until he was out of Jefferson's eyesight. "Why are you here so early?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" Jenny put her hand on her hips.

"What are you.." Spinner paused before remembering. "Ohhh, I completely forgot but I thought you said we didn't have to leave until later."

"You do, but I wanted to make sure you guys were dressed, you have to be out of here before the gang is up, I need you two to go into town, you have to help me, remember."

"Yeah, yeah we'll help you." Jay replied. "But at least give us a chance to take a shower. Jenny you forgot to turn on the a/c last night I was sweating like a pig and..." Jay sniffed under his arms. "..I smell like one too I'm not use to leaving the house reeking of b.o like Spin over here."

"Shut up." Spin replied.

"Okay, make it quick, you guys don't have time to argue, hurry up." Jenny said before taking off her heels putting them in her right hand and closing the door before opening it up again, putting her fingers in her mouth and blowing the loudest whistle they had ever heard. Jefferson jumped up from his water bowel and galloped to Jenny. "I'll put Jefferson back in his dog house until you guys are ready to leave and make it snappy." Jenny closed the door.

"I'm going first." Jay picked up some fresh towels on the kitchen counter and walked towards the bathroom. "Spin, This may take a while because of the do." Jay pointed at his hear."Why don't you go out back and freshen up, I think there's a hose out there." He closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Very funny." Spinner mumbled. He knew that Jay took more time then most people in the shower and there was no way he was going to use the hose. Spin sniffed himself and nearly gagged. "I can't go out smelling like this, what if I meet a girl not to mention Jenny would nearly vomit after smelling me." Just then Spinner got the brightest idea he knew a place where he could take a shower and he also knew no one would notice him. He grabbed a pile of towels, pulled out an outfit stuffed in his bag and tucked it underneath his arm. Spinner glanced at the clock on the wall and knew he had just enough time to go there, take a shower and leave without anyone being the wiser.

* * *

"Craig." Manny moaned softly she smiled sweetly before realizing that she wasn't in her bedroom in fact she wasn't on a bed at all. "Oh my God." Manny jumped up from the couch quickly so fast she almost tripped over a comforter she hadn't a clue where it came from and Craig who nearly had enough time to move out of her way before being knocked down in the process. She kicked the comforter from underneath her feet, paced around and tried to explain although it was hard for Craig to comprehend, Manny was talking a hundred miles a minute. 

"I didn't know this was your room so don't think I...I thought it was a rec room you know for like receration...I mean I didn't know this was your bedroom it didn't look like a bedroom it looked like a rec room you know for like rec- ..wait I already said that...I uh. I hope your not really mad and about the comforter did you put that on me or did someone else but who?...I should just leave now you can go back to whatever you were-" Manny paused and saw that Craig was barely dressed. "Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry." Manny turned around and covered the side of her face with her hands to assure Craig she wouldn't take a peek out of her peripheral vision.

Craig paused for a minute he wasn't sure if Manny wasn't finishing talking and he didn't want to disturb her.

"I'm really sorry about this I was soo tired and I oh my god..." Manny said with her hands still covering her face.

Craig smiled while Manny rambled on and just as he was going to tell Manny it was okay and that she didn't have to apologize he realized why she was doing it he didn't have any clothes on unless a towel could be considered clothing. Craig quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

"You know this is kinda of funny in a way don't you think Craig..Craig?" Manny turned around and realized she was talking to herself and Craig had probably left minuets ago. "Maybe I should go," Manny mumbled to herself. She picked up the comforter folded it and put it on top of the couch and just as she was about to leave and get dressed herself she heard loud ringing coming from underneath the couch. "What's that?" Manny bent down on the floor and looked underneath the couch until she found what was making that noise. She slowly pulled out a cell phone and if the phone knew she wasn't the owner the ringing stopped. "I wonder who it was?" Manny thought and even though she knew it was wrong her curiosity got the better of her and she took a quick small peek.

"Hey, you're still here." Craig exclaimed he was surprised that Manny was still in his room and even more surprised that she was bending on the floor by the couch. "Is there anything interesting underneath there?"

"Oh," Manny stood up quickly. "I wanted to clean up before I left and I heard ringing underneath your bed and I found this." Manny held up the cell phone before giving it to Craig.

"It was probably my alarm clock on my cell or Joey leaving a message I hope it didn't startle you?"

"No, not really." Manny replied and after that there was a long stretch of silence before Manny spoke. "We'll I better go you might want to-"

Manny didn't finish her sentence because Craig was staring at his cell phone with the most shocked expression she had ever seen on him.

"She called," Craig said before he repeating himself even louder. "She called, Ash called!"

"Yeah, that's great" Manny mumbled.

"I can't believe she called and I...I missed it. Oh man if only I weren't in the bathroom changing I should've been out here if only I were out-" Craig paused and looked at Manny who felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I would've found your cell sooner I could have given it to you and..."

"You don't have to apologize." Craig interrupted. "It's not your fault I should've kept my cell in a better place and.."

"We'll maybe she left a message."

"You know what," Craig flipped his cell on. "That's not a bad idea." He dialed his voice mail and smiled she had left message. Craig listened to the message but could only hear static and could make out one sentence before the message ended "I have to tell you something but not on the phone I'm going to.."

"We'll what did she say?"

"I couldn't make it out there was too much static."

"Call her back that's probably what she wants you to do."

"You're right." Craig smiled and dialed her number which was pretty easy since it was on speed dial. He put his ear to the receiver but the phone went dead. "Oh shoot it forgot to charge it last night."

"Oh,"

"But you know what." Craig put his cell down and opened up the door. "Maybe I can find Jenny and ask her if I could use her phone." Craig ran out quickly

"OK," Manny mumbled. This had been one weird morning and she still wasn't even dressed. She walked outside of the room and saw something near the bathroom a brown bottle with what looked like the Ibuprofens her mom took when she got a headache, she wondered if Craig was getting migraines or something from the stress.Manny picked it up and wanted to read the writing on the front to see what it was, "_One little peek won't hurt_" She thought but she didn't want to invade Craig's privacy any more it was bad enough she already slept in his bedroom, saw him half dressed although she didn't try to look, and peeked at his cell to see who called, peeking at the bottle to see what is was, was going overboard. She put the bottle on a nearby table and walked out of the room praying that Paige wasn't sleeping in her bedroom, she wasn't in the mood to be bothered with her.


	36. Mr Telephone Man

Chapter 36: Mr Telephone Man

Jimmy looked out his window at Paige and Hazel cleaning their nails after Sean pointed to something under the hood and the girls curiously touched it before getting their hands covered with oil and gook. Jimmy laughed at the girls antics he knew Sean wasn't having fun from the way he looked at the two and then mumbled something underneath his breath before going back into the house. He knew how Sean felt, Hazel could be a handful when she was alone with him but when those girls got together it was a test of your patience, he was surprised Sean didn't blow up like he normally did maybe he was growing up.

Hazel and Paige were filing their nails with a file Haze had taken out her purse he was going to miss them even though it would be quiet and a lot less irritating it wouldn't be as much fun and Jimmy would be lonely without Hazel by his side. He didn't know why he had agreed to go on this vacation unless you were an a-list star the Hampton's wasn't nearly as fun and since he was stuck in a wheelchair he couldn't go to the beach he couldn't even take a dip in the pool. It was so frustrating when he thought about it and how he got in this predicament was even more frustrating, if he ever saw Spin again it would be too soon. That was the only comfort he had he wasn't in the same town, zip code or even country as his ex best friend.

The sunlight was beaming and the small breeze he felt from the crack he opened in the window was warm and alluring. He stared down at Hazel and Paige deep into their little project of perfectly filing their nails and as if Haze knew he was watching, she looked up, smiled and waved. Jimmy waved back before leaving the window and going back to getting dressed. It was way earlier then when he usually woken up but he couldn't sleep he knew he only had a few more days with Hazel before she was back on the road and out of his life until next week. He had planned a special day for the two he had taken a menu from the kitchen at night and woke up early and placed a order for a specially packed lunch complete with a wicker picnic basket, sparkling apple cider and blanket it had cost him most of his savings he was going to use to buy a pair of specially made gym shoes for basketball but since he wasn't going to play anytime soon nevertheless walk in them why not put the money to good use and what better way to do it then for the girl of his dreams. After she finished up with Sean and Paige he would surprise her with a day they would never forget. He was almost dressed he put on his **_Triple Five Soul _**t shirt and splashed a hint of cologne and was on his way out the door when it suddenly opened for him and Craig came rushing in.

"She called, she called." Craig rambled on.

"Who called?" Jimmy asked.

"Ash, she called a couple of minutes ago."

"We'll, what did she say?"

"I don't know, there was a lot of static, I could barely make it out but she did say she had something important to tell me."

"Why didn't you call her back?"

"I tried, but my phone went dead, it needs charging. Jimmy, I can't find Jenny anywhere-" Craig bent down as if he was preparing himself to beg and plead. "- please tell me I can use your phone to call her, I know it's going to cost an arm and a leg and I'll pay it back, I promise, but I have to speak to her."

"Go ahead."

"Now I...What," Craig exclaimed he wasn't expecting Jimmy to give in so soon.

"I said go ahead, my uncle won't mind and I know it's real important to you, you've been waiting to hear from Ash all summer."

"Thank you, thank you." Craig hugged Jimmy.

"Go, call her before it's too late." Jimmy chuckled after Craig released himself from Jimmy and came to his senses.

"Thanks man, you won't regret this." Craig got up from the kneeling, jumped in the air, shouted a _Whoo Hoo _and ran out of the Jimmy's room. Craig opened up the door and looked at Jimmy. "Where's the phone?"

"We'll there's one downstairs _or_-" Jimmy exclaimed when he noticed Craig was about to run out of the room again. "-you can use the one in here if you need some privacy." Jimmy picked up the phone and gave it to Craig.

"Thank you." Craig mimed after he grabbed the phone, furiously dialed Ash's number and waited for her to say hello. Jimmy slowly left the room and right before he closed the door he heard Craig say, "Ash, hey."

* * *

"Clean as a bug in a rug." Spin said to himself after taking the quickest but thorough shower ever. "Or is that snug as a bug,oh we'll" Spin dried off, hastily put on his clothes, rapidly brushed his teeth and quickly rubbed his fingers through his hair teasing it a little before he opened up the bathroom door. He peeked his head out and made sure the coast was clear. "Phew" Spinner sighed after he sure no one was there. He had come up with the brightest idea to take a shower in the bathroom right next to the kitchen he knew no one used it because of the bad pipes last time he came up here with Jimmy and even though the house had been remodeled complete with new plumbing, no one would use this bathroom not when they had a bathroom in almost every room or at least that's what Jimmy told him during a conversation they had last year when they where still friends, now Jimmy wouldn't even speak to him if he were on fire and Spinner had a bucket of water, he knew Jimmy would rather burn to death then speak to him.Just then Spinner came down with the saddest feeling of guilt not that he didn't feel guilty all ready he was freeloading in his former bestfriend's uncle house the same friend he had confined to a wheelchair probably for the rest of his life, if there was an award for lowest cheating conniving frineds in the world he knew he would win it hands down. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Spinner mumbled.

When this day was over he was going to tell Jay he had enough and even if he had to walk home he was not staying in the pool house, in the Hampton's or even the U.S.after that Jay could live it up in the house for all he cared, he didn't want that to happen but he also didn't want another reason for Jimmy to hate his guts after he found out the truth. Then he remembered Jenny didn't have a clue what he had did she had thought the two had another falling out but she didn't know why at least he didn't think she did and if she did, she was either the best actress in the world to act so clueless to the situation and not even give the slightest hint that she knew or she was even lower then him for siding with scum like him and Jay a guy she didn't even know then with Jimmy a guy she had known all her life. He really liked Jenny, she always had such high hopes for him, she was the first girl who gave him his first kiss well on the cheek anyway it was bad enough he lost all his friends back home now he was going to lose Jenny as a friend too.

Spinner tip- toed out of the bathroom and slowly walked to the back door but before he could reach it he heard someone coming and duck into a nearby room which he realized was the pantry. He pushed his ear to the door and heard sounds at first were mumbles but became more audible the harder he pressed.

"You girls don't have to follow me everywhere I'm just getting a pan." Sean said.

"We know but what took you so long?" Hazel replied.

"Yeah, what were you _really _doing," Paige asked.

"Not that it was any of your business I had to ask Jenny if I could borrow an old pan so we can flush the radiator for some reason she said they had an old one in the kitchen bathroom it use to catch leaking water under the toilet when the pipes were bad, whatever that means, but anyway I tried to open the bathroom but someone was in there."

"The doors open." Hazel replied.

"It wasn't a few minutes ago whoever was in there must have left," Sean said. "They were taken a shower."

"A shower," Paige exclaimed. "Why didn't they use one of the bathrooms upstairs they're larger not to mention nicer."

"I don't know." Sean said annoyed. "Who ever it was there gone now and I'm just going to grab the pan, finish up and then you girls can go shopping. You know it could take a while maybe you guys should get dressed."

"Maybe he's right." Hazel agreed.

"No way." Paige replied. "I'm going to watch every move you do if you screw up Dylan's car it will be on my hands, not yours."

"I'm not going to wreck your brothers car," Sean yelled.

"Fine, but I'm still going to watch you."

"Whatever," Sean walked to the bathroom picked up the pan and just as he was going to leave, he saw a towel crumpled up on the bathroom floor. "Man the bathroom looks like a pig sty."

Paige and Hazel ran inside the bathroom so they could get a closer look. "Ewww." The girls said simultaneously.

"And it smells like one too." Paige said with a trace of disgust in her tone.

Spinner sniffed himself. He didn't think he smelled that bad it wasn't great but it wasn't awful.

"Let's go." Paige replied. " Speaking of showers, I have to get dressed, soon."

Sean filled up the bucket and raced out of the bathroom with the girls following behind.

Spin waited a while until he was sure the coast was clear. Spin slowly grabbed the door knob but someone had beat him to it and before he knew the door was opening on the other side.

"Spin is that you?"


	37. Ease Back

Chapter 37: Ease Back

What are you doing here?" Spinner whispered

"What are you doing here, do you have a death wish or something," Jay whispered even lower.

"What about you, why are you here, " Spinner whispered back.

"I was looking for you."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, although I almost ran into Kujo again. What about you, did anyone see you and why are you here?"

"No, no one saw me and I was just trying to.." Spinner didn't get a chance to answer because he heard someone coming closer the kitchen door. Spinner pulled Jay into the pantry with him and quietly but quickly closed the door.

"What's going-"

"Ssh." Spinner whispered to Jay.

Jimmy slowly crept into the kitchen, well, as best as he could since he was in a wheel chair and could only be as imperceptible as the chair would allow. He knew he heard voices more like whispers and now after observing the kitchen he was surprised at the outcome, there was no one in here. He couldn't understand it, he thought for sure there would be someone waiting behind the kitchen door and if the kitchen hadn't looked the way it did, a total mess complete with pots and pans and dirty towels on the floor he would've thought a living soul hadn't visited the room at all.

"Might as we'll get some breakfast while I'm here." Jimmy mumbled to himself.

He opened up the fridge, which was full since Jenny ordered the groceries on-line and it was hand delivered to them every other day. He grabbed an apple and a carton of orange juice which was nearly empty so he didn't have to go to the trouble of getting a clean cup out of the dishwasher since he couldn't reach the cupboard on the top shelf.

_Creak._

"Who's there," Jimmy said. Now he was sure there was someone or something in the kitchen with him. "Whoever it is, come out now." But nothing happened. Maybe it was just his nerves he paid more attention to things he would've never noticed before, well, before the incident. It was similar to when his great uncle Patrick became blind from complication with his diabetes, he could hear a person he knew a block away even before they arrived. It was as if his other senses became stronger and more alert since one was out for the count.

_"It's nothing, probably the wind."_ Jimmy thought.

Spinner couldn't hold his breath any longer he didn't want Jimmy to find him and Jay his uninvited clandestine guests hiding in the pantry. The pantry was officially cramped unlike before he had room to breath but with Jay and him in the there it became small and compact, not to mention the pantry was so hot he was sweating bullets and he didn't know if it was because of the stuffiness in there or because his former best friend was only a couple of feet away from him.

Spinner took one step closer and before he knew it the floor was making a weird creaking noise. _"Who's there?"_ He heard Jimmy say he knew it was only a matter of time before Jay and him were dead men. "_Whoever it is come out now."_ Spinner didn't move he was so scared he even held his breath and realized Jay was doing the same because his face was turning a bright beet red.

"_It was only a matter of time before they were doomed." _Spinner thought. But for whatever reason Jimmy didn't investigate the noise any further they were safe, but for how long?

* * *

"A party...tonight?...I'll love too...Okay, see you then." Emma hung up her phone and tossed it on the bed. She looked around the room to make sure Hazel or anyone else wasn't watching and as soon as she was sure the coast was clear she did a happy dance all around the room. "I'm going out. Uh huh" Emma chanted adding her own music to her celebration dance. "I'm gonna see famous people uh huh...my date's a hottie...uh huh." 

"Now I know I've seen everything." Manny giggled.

Emma halted in mid dance and chant. Her expression transformed from ecstatic to anger. "What do you want?"

"Whoa," Manny said. "Calm down, I was only looking for my shampoo, I think I left it in the bathroom when I had too.." Manny paused she didn't want her big mouth to get her into anymore trouble then she already was in with Emma.

"You had to what," Emma asked angrily she didn't know if she was angry because Manny interrupted her celebration dance or because Manny just barged into a room that wasn't hers anymore without even knocking. _"Of all the nerve."_ Emma thought.

"Never mind, I'll just get my shampoo and be out of your way." Manny rushed into the bathroom. She picked up her shampoo, which was mysteriously in the trash can. She took it out of the trash, brushed it off and then scurried as fast as she could trying to leave the war zone that use to be Manny's and Emma's room unscathed.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Emma said out loud to herself before chuckling because she was sounding like her mom when she had to throw an unruly unsatisfied customer out of her salon.

Manny had completely spoiled her good mood J had just asked her out to give her a farewell date he promised she wouldn't forget. He was so sad when she told him she had to leave he even tried to convince her to stay with the guys another week and even stated he would pay for a first class ticket back home if that was what it would take to keep her there with him. At first it sounded silly but now it was sounding better and better it wasn't like she had to go back with the girls, her mom, Snake and Jack weren't set to come back until next Saturday and unlike the girls she didn't have to rush home, she didn't have to lie to her mom about spending a week or so at the University for a tour that didn't exist.

Why couldn't she stay another week she could enjoy the rest of her vacation with J and she wouldn't have to ride in a car with Hazel, Paige and worse of all Manny she could shoot the breeze with J in his car, play on the beach, go to parties, and spend the night in a room all by herself and not have to hang out with Manny she would just have to hang out Jimmy, Craig and Sea... Oh she almost forgot she couldn't stay here either Sean would stalk her every chance he could get and she would have to see him sometime the house was big but it wasn't a castle they were bound to meet once in a while. She was defiantly in a predicament either she would go back with the girls and have to spend ten to God knows how many hours with Manny or spend so many days with Sean there had to be a way out, there just had to be?

* * *

"When is he going to leave," Jay whispered in a voice so low it was almost inaudible. 

"I don't know," Spinner whispered back. "We just have to wait it out."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one having beads of sweat fall on your back."

"I said, I was sorry."

"We'll you know what," Jay turned around. "At least try to wipe your face with your shirt." He moved a little closer to Spinner and before it was too late to stop it the floor creaked again.

_Creak._

_"This time that was defiantly not my imagination."_ Jimmy thought.

He slammed the empty carton of OJ on the table along with his half eaten apple. He was defiantly going to search the kitchen high and low until he discovered who or what was making that sound and where it was coming from. He turned the wheels on the wheel chair gradually picking up the pace until he had circled the kitchen thoroughly but had come up with nothing.

_"Maybe it was just the wind."_ Jimmy thought. But then he noticed he had missed one spot in the kitchen, the pantry, it was the only place he hadn't searched top to bottom he even looked in the bathroom by the kitchen which seriously needed some cleaning. He turned the wheels on his chair slowly and halted by the door and listen carefully for sounds but heard nothing, he had to turn the door in order to see if there was anything or anyone behind it and just as he was going to twist the knob and finally solve the mystery Jimmy heard someone rushing into the kitchen talking so rapidly it almost sounded like another language.

"I can't believe it!Ashley turned her cell off." Craig rushed into the kitchen after attempting to dial Ashley's cell numerous amounts of times before he realized it was no use, not to mention he was probably wasting money dialing long distance. "I'm sorry, Jimmy I called soooo many times, I swear I'll pay you back, I have a little cash saved up in the bank, I'll pay you back as soon as we get home, unless there's a First Bank of Toronto near by." Craig chuckled. "Yeah, I know bad joke. Jimmy..." Craig realized Jimmy was staring at the pantry door. "Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Jimmy cleared his throat. He carefully backed up from the pantry door and turned his chair around so he was facing Craig. "What's this all about long distance calls?"

"I tried to call Ashley, I swear I thought I heard her voice in fact I'm sure she said hello and before I got a chance to respond her phone went dead. I tried calling her back but it always went straight to her voice mail."

"We'll, did you leave her a message?"

"No, I should've but I thought it would be too indifferent plus I've been leaving her messages all summer, her voice box is probably full."

"But, she didn't return any of your calls all those times but she did today, so it will be different." Jimmy picked up the phone nearest him. "Call her back and this time leave a message."

Craig reached for the phone and carefully took it from him but slowly put the phone back into it's cradle. "You know what, I'm not going to call her back."

"Okay," Jimmy gave Craig a puzzled look. "But can you tell me why you changed your mind?"

"Because, I've been leaving Ashley messages all summer, I'm sure she heard every one by now, but yet she manages to never return any of my calls, until now. Maybe it was meant to be, that I wasn't there to pick up the phone when she called, maybe she'll finally realize that I've given up and it will make her think."

"Whoa, that's kinda harsh."

"Yeah, I know but it's not that important that it can't wait. I think it's better that me and Ash speak to each other face to face besides school starts in another week so it's not like it can't wait."

I guess you're right."

"Now, can you tell me why you were staring at that pantry door, is someone in there?"

Jimmy looked at the door before turning around. "No I doubt it, lets go see what the girls are doing."

"Okay," Craig waited for Jimmy before leaving the room and allowing him to pass. "You lead the way."

* * *

"Is the close clear," Jay whispered. 

"Ssshhhh," Spinner shushed him.

They had waited, cramped in the pantry, a couple of minutes longer just to make sure the coast was clear.But, the more they waited the more the pantry became even stuffier with the guys terrified breaths and before Spinner knew it a bead of sweat had trickled off his nose onto Jay's back.

"That's it." Jay opened the door. "I'm out of here." Jay ran out of the kitchen and back to the pool house with Spinner trailing behind.


	38. LocoMotion

Chapter 38: Loco-Motion

Thanks a lot guys I couldn't have did it without you." Jenny kissed Spinner on the cheek. Jay pulled out his cheek and closed his eyes waiting for the same token of gratitude but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her warm hand gripping his in a handshake.

"C'mon you can do better then that." Jay replied.

"Fine," Jenny sighed.

She slowly removed her hand from Jays palm and just as she was sure Jay thought he was going to get the peck of a lifetime with his eyes closed and his cheek out she put her palm to her lips, kissed it and wiped it on his cheek.

"Thanks," Jay mumbled with disappointment while Spinner snickered in the background. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Spinner snickered a few seconds more before stopping.

"Oh no!" Jenny looked at her watch. "Will you look at the time. I have to get dress." Jenny ran up the flight up stairs at yelled from the top. "Thanks again guys, remember to make yourself scarce we don't want the gang to find out, although I don't see why not."

"Because..." Spinner yelled but Jenny had already shut her bedroom door.

"Oh well, I guess we oughta make ourself scarce." Jay replied. He wiped off his hands with a towel that had dirt on it from moving the long wooden table in the garage into the living room. That table was now clean, disinfected and decorated with delicious assortment of catered goodies on top of it. "I don't think Jenny will mind if I just taste the dip." Jay picked up a tortilla chip and dunk it in a bowel of creamy Spinach Queso dip."Mmmmhmm." Jay mumbled he grabbed a handful of chips in one hand and the bowel in another. "She won't miss this."

"What are you doing," Spinner asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing."

"Stealing."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned this is my payment for all the hard work we had to do today. Now if you don't mind could you help me find a bowel in the kitchen so I can take some of these goodies home with me. "

"Jay put the food down," Spinner grabbed the bowel of dip from him.

"Hey, what up with you?"

"As far as I'm concerned we should be happy Jenny has fed us, gave us fresh clean towels and didn't tell Jimmy he had uninvited guest in his uncles pool house and lets not forget that Jenny distracted Sean when he almost caught us running back to the pool house. " Spinner put the dip down on the table. "So, lets just go, we can go to that burger joint in town remember what Jenny said we can't be anywhere near here tonight."

"Why the hell not, it's not like anyone is going to go to the pool house, the party's in the main house."

"Even so, theres going to be people around and Emma's been snooping, Jenny can't watch her like she has been before tonight she can't keep an eye on her what if she discovers..."

"Alright, lets go to the pool house and get our things but I still think you guys are being paranoid."

* * *

"This is the most boring trip I've been on in my life." Paige moaned. "How long before we get off this death trap I'm not feeling too well." 

"It's only a little while longer." Hazel rubbed her sick frineds back.

"Tell me again why Jenny didn't come along?" Paige sat down and held the paper bag the captain had given her after she had blown chunks all over the ships balcony not too long ago not to mention doing it again over the ships balcony.

"She said she wanted to give us all a chance to see the sights." Hazel sat down beside her. "I think it's pretty nice, the sea is beautiful."

"That's because you're seeing it at a standing point of view, try looking at it straight down."

"Paige, it's only a couple of minutes." Manny rolled her eyes. "We'll be off this death trap called a boat."

"I still think you guys are exaggerating." Hazel replied cheerfully. "I'm going to find Jimmy if-" Hazel looked at Paige. "that's okay with you?"

Paige waved her hand at Hazel giving her the signal that she could manage. Hazel ran off quickly before Paige could object.

"So," Paige mumbled to Manny. "What do you think you're former best friend is doing now?"

"I haven't a clue." Manny shrugged.

"I bet he took her shopping and then off to do something with that barrel of straw on her head she calls hair." Paige chuckled while Manny stared at her. "Oh c'mon Manny, lighten up."

"I just hope whatever she's doing, she'll take care of herself, I don't trust J."

"He's famous, how can you not trust him."

"Yeah, but he's still a gu-" Manny couldn't finish her sentence because Paige rushed to bathroom with the paper bag hovering over her mouth. "Ewww." Manny mumbled.

* * *

"That will be five hundred dollars." The cashier at the salon stated. 

"What," Emma exclaimed.

"Okay" J pulled out his wallet but before he could pay Emma pulled him over to the side.

"I can't let you pay for this." Emma whispered.

"Em's," J whispered the name he had pegged for Emma which he didn't know Emma secretly hated, "It's not a problem."

"But still."

"Would you like to pay for it?"

Emma froze up before slowly pulling out her wallet in her purse. "I think I have a little money saved up in my savings fund, I.."

"Em's, I'm kidding, I wouldn't let you pay for it anyway, this is my treat, it's a way to thank you for giving me the best week of my life this summer."

"Seriously." Emma smiled.

"Seriously." J winked before paying the bill.

* * *

"You look lost," Manny replied. 

"It's pretty hard to get lost when your on a boat." Craig joked.

"I mean..."

"I know what you mean but I'm find really."

"So, I guess you spoke to her."

"No."

"Oh." Manny looked out to the sea before speaking again. "Look Craig, I'm really sorry it was all my fault and if I.."

"You don't have to explain, schools only a few days away and I'll have plenty of time to work things out with Ash by then. In a way, missing her phone call was the best thing that ever happen to me, listen to this." Craig strummed his guitar which he wouldn't leave without no matter if they were going on a sightseeing tour on a boat. Craig song the song for a couple of minutes and after he finished he heard someone other then Manny clapping.

"Wow." Paige said after hearing the last few measure of the song. "Craig, Ashley is really going to love that song when she hears it."

"Yeah, I can't wait to sing it to her when she gets back." Craig smiled before getting up from the bench he and Manny were sitting on. "I'm going to play it for Jimmy and see what he thinks, maybe he can give me a few tips it's still a little rough."

"Yeah, you do that."Paige smiled before changed to a frown when she turned to Manny. "Don't forget that he still has a girlfriend and even though she's not here, I'm here to watch you."

"Paige, get over yourself." Manny yelled. "Where were you when Craig was spending the week alone I might add with Jenny?" Paige didn't utter a word. "Exactly." Manny stormed off so fast that she almost ran smack dab into Sean before he moved out of her way quickly.

"Whoa." Sean said holding on to his drink before it spilled on the ground.

"Sorry." Manny apologized.

"I guess you and Paige are back to being enemies again."

"When were we ever frineds?"

"Yeah, that's true." Sean replied. In the distance he could see Paige turning a bright red before turning a bright green and throwing up over the ships balcony. He grimaced before turning his attention back to Manny. "So are you still going to help me tonight?"

"With what?"

"You know."

Manny looked confused before realizing what he meant. "Oh, I don't know she's pretty mad at me."

"You promised."

"Fine, but I still think it's a bad idea."

* * *

"You can't tell her." 

"Why not?"

"Because she's going to...she's going to kill you if you tell her that."

"I don't care." Spinner yelled at Jay. The fact was he didn't care. He had enough with freeloading and sponging on Jenny's hospitality. She hadn't a clue what was going on all she knew is that he and Jimmy had a major falling out like they always did every year but she didn't know just how major it was. It was time to come clean and tell her the truth and if she blew the whistle to everyone including Jimmy that he and Jay were living it up in the pool house all that time then so be it.

"I'm going to tell her, right now."

"Wait." Jay held on to Spinners arm. "Just give me a chance to do what I have to do tonight and if you want to tell her I'll let you."

"Okay, but after you done with this stupid plan of yours which I know won't work, then I'm telling her, you got that."

"Yeah."


	39. Bad Boy: Having A Party

Chapter 39: Bad Boy (Having A Party)

"We're back," Jimmy yelled. "Hey Jenny..." Jimmy paused. He looked at the living room which was different from the time he left, it was now decorated in a festive attire.

"Surprise." Jenny said while walking down the stairs. "I thought you guys weren't set to come back for at least an hour or two."

"We'll, we had to come back early, Paige got sea sick." Jimmy replied. "What the heck is going on here? What's up with all these decorations?"

"It's looks like party decorations to me." Manny pointed out.

"I know that," Jimmy said. "The fact is, why it the house decorated like this, it wasn't before and what the..." Jimmy notice the couch was pushed to the side and on the other side of the room was a large table full of food and an even larger DJ booth. "Don't tell me you were going to have a party here without telling me and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be a small one either you have enough food for a hundred people."

"Two hundred." Jenny mumbled.

"Two hundred." Hazel exclaimed "How could you..."

"No, no Haze, let me handle this." Jimmy interrupted Hazel. "TWO HUNDRED, are you insane?"

Jenny laughed. "Now I remember why Spinner and I always use to play pranks on you, you were always so high strung when it came to the condition house, lighten up."

"How can I lighten up, this house isn't equipped to handle two hundred people what if something breaks how are we going to pay for it, Jenny you're almost twenty-one years old you need to be more responsible and don't ever say that name again, ever."

"What name?"

"Never mind, what if something happens?"

"Nothings, going to happen, I promise you, the people are a little more sophisticated here. I just want the girls to have a nice going away party before they leave." Jenny looked at the girls. "You guys haven't had that much fun here, lately."

"You can say that again." Paige mumbled.

"I hired someone who's only allowing a select number of people to get in at the gate plus a bodyguard is stationed at the front door so he can weed out the guest I put on a list from the troublemakers,so you guys can relax, I promise you, we're going to have a good time, nothings going to happen."

* * *

"Hey put that down," Jenny yelled at a couple of rowdy teenage boys that were picking up a vase and tossing it like a football. 

"Only if you give me a kiss." One of the boys with red hair and freckles replied while puckering out his lips and making smooching sounds.

"Give me that." Sean took the vase from him.

"Hey man, what's your problem," The other boy with the same identical look as the one that hit on Jenny exclaimed.

"Nothing, but if you want I can make _you _my problem." Sean gave the boys a threating glance before they backed off and walked away.

"Thanks." Jenny took the vase. "I don't know how these guys got in here, I didn't put them on the list."

"Sorry." Sasha a tall girl with long blond hair and big blue eyes who was one of Jenny's co- workers from the show apologized. "I brought them here, I had to, my mother begged me and she said I never take my twin brothers to any of my job parties."

"I wonder why," Jenny mumbled.

"That's because they're brats," Sean uttered.

"Exactly," Sasha replied. "I hope they didn't cause too much trouble."

"No," Jenny said with a fake plastered smile on her face. "Just tell them to behave."

"I'll try, I might have to just call it a night and take the guys home." Sasha replied before walking away.

"Thanks again, Sean, those guys have been causing me problems all night."

"I hope Jimmy didn't see what they did to the dishwasher."

"Not yet, but he's not going to like it." Jenny looked around the room. "Where is he, by the way?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all night, have you seen Emma?"

"No," Jenny looked around."I'm going to look for Jimmy, if I see Emma, I'll tell her your looking for her."

"That's alrigh..." Sean uttered but Jenny had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Why are you taking me home, I thought you said we were going to a party," Emma asked J in the car after he pulled up to the front gate after a security guard stopped him. 

"This is the party." J replied after he stated his name and was allowed to enter onto the grounds.

"But this is Jimmy's uncle house and why is there a security guard outside the gate what's going.." Emma paused after noticing the house was surrounded with fancy cars parked outside on the front lawn.

J stopped the car and a guy dressed in a red and white suit rushed towards it. "Park your car, sir?"

"Yeah," J got out of the car after the valet opened it up for him and then rushed to the other side to open up the car door for Emma.

"I can't believe this, the guys didn't say a thing about having a party."

"That's because they didn't know."

"How could they not."

"Jenny does a end of the summer party every year when her mother goes on her little vacation and Jimmy's uncle is usually in Europe or somewhere on a business trip, It's usually a little later but she moved it up so she can give a going away party for you and the girls."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, between you and me, even though she hasn't spent that much time with you girls, I think, she's really going to miss you guys, it felt a little weird for her, she thought she was going to be the only girl in the house when Jimmy said he was coming there with his friends, so she was surprised some of them were girls."

"Even though we were uninvited."

"Yeah," J chuckled.

"Jay."

"Yeah"

"How do you know so much about Jenny, I thought you guys haven't spoken in years."

"Yeah, we'll..we have the same circle of friends, they tell me things..it's pretty hard for those guys to keep a secret , they're a bunch of gossips."

"Oh, I hope you didn't tell them anything about us."

"What," J exclaimed.

"I guess that's a yes."

"No, I barely talk about my life, just listen to them gossiping about others and believe me if I did talk about us, it would only be good things."

"It better be." Emma giggled while playfully pinching J.

"I guess we should go in, but first-" J ran off, "stay right there I forgot I have to get something from my car."

"Okay," Emma mumbled while looking at the large body guard standing at the doorway.

* * *

"Hey Hazel," Jenny said after she spotted her talking to Paige by the refreshments bar. "Have you seen Jimmy?" 

"Upstairs," Hazel replied. "He said he wasn't feeling too well."

"Is he coming down with something?"

"No...at least I don't think so...It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I said something to him about how I can't wait until we dance and then he mumbled something about not feeling well."

"Oh," Jenny uttered. "Hazel if you don't mind I'm going to go check upon Jimmy, see how he's holding up."

"Go ahead but it's going to be pretty hard, since he locked the door and isn't letting anyone in."

"We'll, it's worth a try." Jenny replied before heading up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe your doing this." Spinner exclaimed. "What if we get caught?" 

"We won't."

"You used J's name to get a free outfit, a free haircut from his beautician and some accessories for your car."

"So, everyone in the town gives him anything he wants for free, he doesn't have to pay a dime. I bet he's been fooling Emma and even the girls into thinking he's paying for everything when he takes her out, he probably even has the cashier in on his schemes, that jerk gets most if not all of his stuff for free by doing endorsements for most of these places here."

"Yeah, maybe, but just because you guys have the same name and have similar features doesn't mean you can do the same, what if we get caught, who's to say Don or his bodyguard isn't watching his every move."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah. Yeah what?"

"I forgot, I might have called Don and tipped him off to where the real J might be tonight."

"What, why would you do that?"

"Because it's all going according to my plan."

"Yeah the plan what exactly is the plan Jay and why do I have to go along with it, you can get away with it because you look like some big rock star."

"TV star."

"Whatever, the thing is, you can get away with it but I can't they'll know it's me walking around in that party tonight."

"No, they won't." Jay tossed a bag to Spinner.

"What's this?"

"Just put it on," Jay said before closing the pool house door.

"You got to be kidding me."


	40. Jessie's Girl

Chapter 40: Jessie's Girl

"Manny," Sean yelled over a sea of unfamiliar faces to where Manny was chatting with a crowd of people.

"So, you see if you just give me a chance, I know I'll be great for your movie," Manny gave out her resume and Polaroid photo's to a group of sharply dressed men and women she knew had connections with the film industry because she had asked more like pleaded with Jenny for hints to someone in the room that was in the film industry.

"I'm in television, doll." A tall woman with strawberry blond and a fashionable tailored suit replied.

"Even better." Manny yelled. "I love to act on tv it's even better then movies isn't it?" She smiled.

"Ummmhmmm." The lady mumbled after taking Manny's resume and stuffing it into her purse. "I'll take the resume but not the Polaroid, you need to have your agent set up a shoot with a professional photographer.

"I'll tell him that." Manny said through clenched teeth. "_As soon as I get one."_ She thought.

"Manny," Sean yelled again, this time he was sure Manny heard but she completely ignored him.

"Hey kid," A tall long limbed guy with a even longer ponytail uttered.

"Manuella." Manny smiled.

"Uh, yeah, I think that guy over there is calling you." The guy pointed to Sean.

"Oh...we'll..he's probably looking for someone else." Manny turned her attentions back to the crowd of people that were slowly walking away. "Did I mention that I'm going to star in the upcoming Kevin Smith movie," Manny yelled to the crowd who had slowly disappeared except for the tall limbed guy. Manny smiled and pointed to her resume."So what do you think?"

"It's not bad, but you need more experience and a professional picture then maybe..."

"You might give me a chance," Manny exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Uhhh," The guy dug in his pocket. "Here's my card, call my secretary if your interested."

"Thanks," Manny replied. She eagerly held onto the card and read it. _Pierre Gordon. Professional Florist to the Stars_. "Uggh." Manny yelled after crumpling up the card.

"Manny, why are you ignoring me." Sean said to Manny after finally tracking her down.

"I didn't hear you." Manny lied. "This music is so loud."

"Yeah," Sean mumbled. He didn't believe her for a second but he didn't have time to argue with her. "Have you seen-"

"No," Manny interrupted him. "I've looked everywhere but I haven't seen Emma or J."

"This is just great," Sean yelled although it didn't cause that much alarm since everyone in the room was doing the same. "I bet he's not even going to show up, are you sure Jenny invited them?"

"Positive, I even asked her twice, she said they were on the list but not to wait around Jessie always has to make an appearance."

"Who the hell is Jessie?"

"J's real name although he doesn't want anyone to know...Oh" Manny gasped.

"What?"

"Look outside the window."

"Why," Sean turned around and saw what Manny was staring at.

* * *

"Air." Lenny yelled after J opened up his car trunk. "What...took you... so...long," He asked while gagged and wheezing. 

"I had to make sure the coast was clear, it's not like I can say 'Hey Emma hold on a bit I have to get my best friend out of the trunk.' "

"This plan of yours is stupid, why couldn't we just call Don,he could have given me a ride in the limo or at least gave me some cash so I could've called a cab?"

"Because I don't want Don the babysitter around and taking a cab here would look tacky your not a star or even vastly important but you hang with me so you'll make me look bad if your coming to the party of the summer in a cab."

"So what am I going to do in the meantime?"

"Hide, but not by my car I don't want the valets to think you're trying to steal my ride and call the cops."

"I guess, I'll go with you."

"No, stupid." J hit Lenny on the head. "I want you to hide..." J looked around for a reasonable place for his friend to hide until he noticed the perfect place. "The pool house, go hide in there no one's there and it will give you a chance to shower and change, after that come into the party thirty minutes after me and Emma arrive."

"Okay," Lenny grabbed his bag out of the trunk.

"Don't forget,"

"Oh," Lenny took a large box out of his bag, threw it into the trunk and ran to the pool house.

"Lenny, you moron, why couldn't you just hand it to me," J said to himself while searching for the box going deeper and deeper into the trunk until he was sure he had found it. "This is going to be one hell of a night." J smiled, tossed the box in the air and just as he was going to close the trunk he felt a hard thud on his head before everything went black.

* * *

"What took you so long," Emma said to her date who was just walking up the stairs. "I was almost going to go in without you." 

"I'm sorry," J buttoned up the last button on his shirt. "I had to take some **Tylenol** I had a little headac..." J paused and stared at Emma as if he were staring at her for the first time. She looked great her hair was flowing with highlighted tendrils and she was wearing a shimmering blue dress with shimmering blue earrings and a tennis bracelet to match. "Wow, you look...you look...amazing."

"J, you act like your seeing me for the first time." Emma giggled.

"Oh...we'll, I just had to tell you again." J smiled and whispered in her ear. "Your the most beautiful girl in the room."

"J." Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. "We're not even inside yet."

"We'll-" J held out his arm and Emma slid her arm inside of his. "Shall we?"

"Yes,"

J looked around for the bodyguard he knew Jenny had paid to stand at the door in case some uninvited guest tried to enter. "Hey Emma?"

"Yeah,"

"Where's the body guard?"

"Oh, we'll he left to go chase some guy he saw running towards the pool house, he think it's paparazzi."

"Really," J looked around.

"I seriously doubt it," Emma replied. "We'll he already checked us off the list, so we're free to go in, so are you ready?"

Yeah" J took a deep breath before turning the knob on the front door.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Sean scanned the window for signs of Emma or J...Jessie. "_Jessie_," Sean thought while chuckling quietly to himself no wonder he changed his name it sounded so eighties, like that guy on that sappy lame show Filled Household, his mom use to watch reruns of...Okay he watched them too but only when he was bored but only because those two twins who played the youngest girl on the show grew up to be such hotties and they were pretty funny in a corny kind of way. 

"I don't know, maybe their inside the hallway, Jenny has some guy doing coat checks there."

"Why would she do that, no one wears a coat when its summer."

"I don't know." Manny shrugged. "Some people are wearing jackets."

"Whatever, just make sure if you see them not to keep them out of your sight and whatever you do."

"I know," Manny interrupted.

"J," A group of guys yelled.

"That has to be them." Manny exclaimed.

"_D'uh_" Sean thought but instead agreed. "Yeah, I think it is," He mumbled.

"I can't see them." Manny stood on her tippy toes to see over the crowd that was surrounding J as it became larger and larger. "What about you?"

"No," Sean exclaimed.

"Oh my god, he is soooo gorgeous." An eager blond squealed after her friend had got a quick peek of J and his date. "But whose that girl he's with she's soooo not-"

"Hott," A guy walked by while talking to his friends. "She's not as hott as Nadia that model he was with but she's very natural, she looks sweet like she's real down to earth, she's really c-"

"Cute," oh my god I would die if that was me, that girl is sooo,"

"Lucky, I think that's his name, should be because he's one lucky bastard for having a girl like that, what's her name again."

"Emma," Sean screamed to Manny as he tried to ask her question over the voices that were rapidly crescendoing from quiet whispers to shouts of gossip.

"What," Manny yelled.

"Can you see her?"

"Who?"

"Emma," Sean screamed even louder "Can you see, EMMA!"

Sean didn't know what happened after he screamed her name it was if the attention that was only moments ago facing the other direction was on him. The DJ had cut the music down so he could announce the new arrivals but it looked like Sean beat him to it we'll at least for one of the newly arrived guest.

Emma and J made their way into the middle of the crowd which was slowly dividing until he saw what everyone was staring at. Emma looked great, no better then great, gorgeous. He could feel his heart racing and if J or Jesse or whatever he wanted to call himself, wasn't holding her hand he would have took it into his. That was his girl everyone knew it, why couldn't J,why couldn't Emma feel it but when he looked into her eyes and saw the anger he knew it was only wishful thinking, Emma was J's girl but that jerk didn't deserve to be with her.

"Ladies and gentleman." The DJ spoke into his microphone. "J Reeves and..." The DJ read from a slip of paper in his hand, "his lovely date Emma Nelson."

The crowd of people applauded as if J and Emma had did something worthwhile besides walk into the room.

"This is too much," Emma whispered.

"Yeah it is." J whispered back. "But," J ran to the DJ carefully slid him a fifty, and whispered something into his ear while the DJ nodded in agreement. J ran back to Emma and took her hand. "Shall we,"

"Shall we, what?" Emma smiled before hearing a slow melodic song fill the room. J wrapped his arm around her waist and dance with her as the group of onlookers oohed and aaaahhhhed before joining in while Sean in the distance was turning beet red before grabbing Manny arm and dragging her on the floor. Emma tried to ignore Sean's sad display and kissed J on the cheek.

"What was the for," J whispered.

"For making me feel like the queen of the prom, thank you."

"I should be thanking you," J whispered. "I at least owe you the chance to feel like the queen of the prom for all the mess I put you through..last ye.." J mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," J wrapped his arm tighter around Emma waist and in the distance he noticed a not too happy Sean.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Tylenol and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story.


	41. Through The Barricades

Chapter 41: Through The Barricades

"Jimmy" Jenny yelled after knocking on his door for the umpteenth time. "Just let me in for a little while I promise you it will be brief." Jenny put her ear close to door but didn't hear a sound and just as she was going to give up and go back downstairs to the party the door slowly opened.

"Yeah," Jimmy mumbled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"You don't have to play dumb, I'm sure I'm not fooling you, Hazel probably told you everything."

Jenny briefly paused before responding. "Yeah she did, but if you ask my opinion I think you-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Jimmy angrily replied.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Jenny whispered.

"No," Jimmy uttered. "Come in, what is it you want to talk about?"

"OK," Jenny slowly walked into the room and closed the door. "I know that you're upset it's understandable. Jimmy, you were a great dancer, fantastic at basketball, and now you feel like it's all gone because your in a wheel chair."

"If you're going to give me a pep talk then-"

"Jimmy," Jenny interrupted. "When have I ever given you a pep talk or even been supportive.

"Humph, never." Jimmy smiled.

"Exactly." Jenny smiled back. "You know even though I always been a brat to you, it's because I was just a little bit jealous."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot but that's because you had this confidence that no one could illuminate and you should hear your Uncle rave about you. It was always Jimmy this and Jimmy that and Jimmy got straight A's this quarter and he made captain of the basketball team this year. My mother would always say 'Why couldn't you be more like Jimmy he gets straight A's and not just in drama class."

"So, that's the reason you made my life a living hell every summer I visited."

"Yeah, even now with this party and all maybe I should have asked you first this is your families home."

"You know what, I'm glad you had this party and I'm glad you still treat me the same unlike everyone else they treat me like the guy in the wheelchair we'll, except Craig."

"So, that's why your upset, it's not just Hazel slip-"

"No, in-fact that was the first time Hazel forgot that I was in this chair," Jimmy patted the side of the chairs wheel.

"Then what's the problem?"

"This."

* * *

"Jenny's been up there for a long time." Hazel mentioned to Paige before taking a sip from her soda. "Do you think we should go up there and help her out?" Hazel waited for Paige to answer but after a long minute of silence, she asked again. "Paige should we go upstairs?"

"Huh,"

"Paige, did you even hear me?"

"What?" Paige replied after coming out of her trance. "You know what, It just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Hazel said annoyed that Paige completely ignored everything she said before.

"This," Paige pointed to the crowd watching Emma and J dance. "It's just soo-"

"Paige, I don't have time for this," Hazel interrupted her.

"I know, you're just as annoyed as I am."

"No, I meant...Jimmy-."

"You know maybe we should get some fresh air or go upstairs, get away from this crowd, this just isn't my scene. What do you say?"

Hazel rolled her eyes before answering. "Let's go upstairs I think Jimmy might need some company."

* * *

"Identification please," The guard at the door requested.

"Yeah, here you go my good man." Spinner gave the guard his id.

The guard glanced at the I.D. and then glanced at the owner. He examined it just to make sure it wasn't a fake, he didn't want to let any more uninvited guest into the party not after having to chase that guy who swore he was friends with some one inside. "Damn Paparazzi," The bodyguard thought, "they would do and say anything to ruin a celebratory night out." So this time he had to be doubly sure there was no way he was going to lose his first big time job as a bodyguard to one of the most exclusive parties in the Hampton's because he wasn't careful.

"Jose,"

"Who...I mean yeah."

The body guard looked at the guy suspiciously before handing his I.D. to him. "You do know your not suppose to be here"

"Oh," Spinner uttered. "Thanks a lot Jay." Spinner thought. There was no turning back the bodyguard knew it was a fake I.D. and it was only a matter of time before he'll be joining that guy who was escorted into a police car only a few minutes ago. He didn't want to go to jail and Jay didn't have a dollar to his name and nothing is not enough to bail him out of jail and the authorities would inform his parents anyway, he was still a minor. "My mom is gonna kill me when she finds out." Spinner replied out loud.

"Why would your mom kill you?"

"Uhhh," Spinner stuttered. "

"Maybe she'll kill you for not following directions." The body guard chuckled. "Didn't they tell you."

"Ohh," Spinner replied as if he was just coming to that realization instead of not having a clue what the bodyguard was talking about. "I forgot."

"Typical." The bodyguard rolled his eyes. "You're suppose to go to the back."

"The back."

"Yeah, they didn't give you that uniform for nothing-" The bodyguard glanced at his I.D. "-Julio." He handed the I.D. back to Spinner. "Just make sure no one from the party sees you, ok."

"O...kay." Spinner gulped. He had almost forgot he had the disguise that Jay had given him and if it weren't for the itchy mustache and wig which made him feel awkward he would've completely forgot. He pulled on his bow tie and adjusted it just to make sure it was on. The bodyguard cleared his throat and gave him a confusing look. Spinner stared at the bodyguard for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a minute or so. He didn't know if he should leave or not and he didn't want to make it look too obvious that he knew the estate better then anyone else well besides Jenny and Jimmy.

"What are you waiting for?" The bodyguard said annoyed.

"Where's the back?" Spinner said in his best clueless voice he could muster.

"You see that sign were it says workers."

"Yeah."

"We'll follow it." The guard screamed. Spinner did a weird little bow before hastily rushing to the back.

"We'll Spin that was close." Spinner thought. He didn't know what was in store for him next and even though he had fooled the body guard there was no way he was going to fool Jenny even if he had the most ridiculous disguise on. "I just hope I can stay clear of everyone until Jay makes his move." He mumbled and before Spinner could utter another word and open the back door which was beckoning for him to do so, the door had flung open and Spinner felt hands pulling on his red jacket.

"There you are."


	42. Live To Tell

Chapter 42: Live To Tell

"Wow," Jenny exclaimed. She held the large wooden frame as if it were a delicate crystal vase. She handled it with the utmost care as if it would break with the tiniest slip up. "I forgot about this." Jenny caressed her fingers on the glass. Inside there was a picture of Jenny, Jimmy and Spinner in the middle all three smiling on the beach. It was a reminder of happier times. "Where did you find it?"

"It was on top of the bookshelf." Jimmy glanced at the large oak bookshelf in the far left corner of the room. "I accidentally bumped into it and it came tumbling down. Almost hit me on head too and would've if I didn't move back, it fell into my lap and if I had feeling in my legs it might've hurt. Can you believe it?" Jimmy lightly chuckled. "Even when he's not around he still manages to find a way to cause some type of minor damage to me."

"Who?" Jenny asked before taking a moment to realize who Jimmy was talking about. "You don't mean?"

"Yeah," Jimmy interrupted quickly. Just thinking of his name made him want to squirm and hearing it from anyone lips these days made him want to scream.

""Jimmy what exactly did Spi-"

"Please Jenny, don't say his name."

"Okay," Jenny replied but her silence only lasted for a second. "But I still don't understand why we can't say his name." Jenny chuckled. "You sound like those guys in that Harry Potter book when someone says Voldormort, you make it sound like he killed someone."

"He might as well," Jimmy mumbled.

"What are you talking about," Jenny asked. "Jimmy, what's going on with you two? I know you guys always fight but you always manage to make up-"

"Let's just go downstairs" Jimmy angrily interrupted.

And if Jenny's frustration and curiosity wasn't affecting her Jimmy's reaction would've made her change the topic but she wanted to know what was going on. Why was Jimmy acting so weird, so angry? He made it seem as if Spinner had put him in the wheelchair. "Oh no." Jenny thought. "Spinner wouldn't"

And if Jimmy was reading Jenny's thoughts he responded. "Yeah, Spinner help put me in this chair."

"What," Jenny replied. "No he didn't." She said defensively. "That guy did it, that Rick guy, it was on the news for weeks. Jimmy you're not making sense."

"I am," Jimmy yelled. "Just listen and I'll tell you the whole story."

* * *

"Yeah, here I am." Spinner said rather lamely.

"I've been looking for you every where." A tall lanky guy in a penguin suit complete with a black bow tie replied.

"Here I am." Spinner said. "I just have no idea what you want with me." Spinner mumbled to himself.

"Oh, your late-" The guy glanced at a clipboard he was holding, "-Julio."

"What," Spinner exclaimed.

"Oh," The guy in the penguin suit glanced at the clipboard. "I plum forgot. You can't speak English."

"What?"

"Oh great," The guy in the penguin suit rolled his eyes. "I'm not good at this but I know a few words. Hola mi llamo es Jason. Seré su jefe para esta noche. Es un placer satisfacerle." The guy smiled and shook Spinner hand before continuing. "Ahora aquí está una bandeja." The guy handed Spinner a tray of food, which he hesitantly took, before rambling on. "Cerciórese de servir cada uno y una vez que su final usted pueda asir otro de esa tabla, grazias."

Spinner stared at the tray of food and then looked up at the guy in the penguin suit which he figured out his name must be Jason from his rudimentary deciphering of Spanish from classes he took in the sixth grade.

"What are you doing." Jason said. "Oh, you probably didn't understand a word. This is just great." Jason looked around the kitchen before he noticed another waiter in a similar outfit as Julio's putting an empty tray into the sink. "Hey you," Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah," the guy exclaimed.

"You know Spanish." Jason picked up his tray and nervously skimmed through the list.

"My name's Luke, it says so on my name tag." Luke flicked his name tag.

"Oh, right." Jason mumbled. "Luke, your from Spain."

"I'm from Portugal." Luke replied.

"Same thing," Jason said nonchalantly. "That guy over there-" Jason skimmed through his clipboard. "-Julio. We'll he can't understand English so tell him to go serve everyone okay, chop-chop." Jason clapped.

"I'm Portuguese, oh forget it." Luke said. He hesitantly walked over to Spinner who was nibbling on some of the hors'douvres. "Hey you." Luke exclaimed.

"Uh, Yeah." Spinner nervously replied.

"Could you serve the guest the food on the tray instead of eating it."

"Yeah, of course I can." Spinner put one of the hors'douvres down. "Why didn't he just say so." Spinner gestured to Jason before leaving the room.

"Now was that so hard." Luke replied to Jason who had a surprised expression on his face. He picked up a new tray and followed Spinner.

"I thought he spoke." Jason mumbled. "Oh forget it." Jason screamed at two guys across the room. "Thomas. Patrick. Pick up that buffet table outside what was Jenny thinking putting that out here this is a party not a hoe down."

**Note: Happy New Year Everyone. Yeah I know I haven't updated in like forever but I'm back and hopefully for the new year I will finish up this story with a great conclusion as well as finish my other Degrassi fanfic stories. : )**


End file.
